Ultrabross's Vision
by RaphaelTMNT
Summary: Ichigo is sent to the realm of Yokai Academy, on a mission. He registers as a student to avoid suspicion of his true intent. A new evil has come onto the scene with plans to conquer. Through a series of events Ichigo and Moka find themselves teaming with Gotham's very own Batman! This new villain plans to spread his rule through fear! Morrigan Aensland guest stars.
1. Yokai Academy's New Student

**Ultrabross's Vision**

**CHP 1: Yokai Academy's New Student**

Sparkling bright over Karakura town the moon peeked through the various clouds that covered the sky. All was silent except for an alleyway that a young boy ran through screaming, having no idea what it was that chased after him. The chain hanging from his chest freaked him out further not understanding why no one was able to see or hear him. He passed by several individuals begging for help but was denied each time. With every step he took the presence of the beast seemed to gain on him. Soon he'd be out of energy and unable to run…what would he do then?

With a burst of speed he dashed out of the alleyway grabbing hold of a stop sign and dropping to his knees. Tears filled his eyes wishing he knew the whereabouts of his family, but more importantly was tired of running. He had never felt so alone and didn't understand what he had done wrong. Was this all just some sort of punishment? Or maybe it was a really bad dream that he was unable to wake up from, "There you are you little snot!" Something standing over twelve feet tall emerged from the alleyway possessing a large chalk white mask over its face. The boy glanced over his shoulder and began crying when setting eyes on the gigantic specimen.

"Yes that's right keep crying boy! Your fear will make this meal just that much more delicious," The large being licked its lips slowly advancing toward him, "Running is useless now your soul belongs to me. But don't worry, I will be sure to gobble you down quickly but I can't guarantee it'll be one hundred percent painless hahahaha!" It was pleasantly surprised not to see the boy try and run.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

The beast took its eyes off the child looking upward attempting to locate where the voice originated. It looked all around unable to locate the speaker, "Over here ugly," It finally caught sight of someone standing over a rooftop, dressed in almost all black with orange hair standing over 5'11, "You're a Shinigami aren't yah? Your spiritual pressure smells very appetizing and likely even tastier. After I'm done feasting on the boy you're next!"

"I don't think so!" The individual jumped from the roof uncovering a zanpakuto, "Getsuga tenshou!" The spiritual energy destroyed the hollow instantly as the Shinigami dropped down next to the boy putting away the zanpakuto. The boy slowly looked up at the taller individual, "You're able to see me?" The boy wiped tears from his eyes, "Who are you?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, substitute Shinigami," He reached out helping the boy to stand upright, "You are no longer safe here. As long as you remain here in the world of the living more of those things you just encountered will come after you."

The boy had a hard time understanding Ichigo, wanting to find his parents. He felt whenever he found them, things would go back to normal, "Where mother and papa, please take me to them!" The boy grabbed hold of Ichigo's attire pulling back roughly.

By looking the boy in the eyes he easily determined the child was unaware that he was no longer alive. Ichigo took a deep breath pulling his zanpakuto from its resting spot, "I don't know if they're on the other side, but it is time for you to pass on." As he had done to several souls, Ichigo sent the boy to the soul society making his way to the rooftops afterward. He saw no signs of irregular activity, nor did his badge detect any hollows, "Guess it's time to call it a night."

He traveled in full stride smiling as he passed the home of Orihime one of his closes friends. Within two minutes he arrived home entering through his unlocked bedroom window. He returned to his body lied out over the bed, "Well that didn't go so bad."

"Good to hear and I hope you're ready for another mission."

Ichigo jumped at the voice immediately running over and flipping on the light switch, "Toshiro…what the hell are you doing in my room," Ichigo looked to the clock seeing it was a little after eleven thirty, "And why so late."

His closet door then swung open, "Rangiku too!" Ichigo shouted.

"Ssshhh keep it down, or you might wake your father and sisters; besides this is no way to treat your guests." Rangiku emphasized with a grin.

"Yeah sure whatever," Ichigo narrowed his eyes looking at them both, taking a seat on his bed, "So whatsup?"

Toshiro took a step forward crossing his arms, "This might take a little while but I will try my best to get through it as quick as possible," He cleared his throat taking a deep breath, "Three days ago both squads two and seven led by captains Sui Feng and Sajin Komamura were in a skirmish with a cluster of hollows. But there was something about this group of hollows that were different to previous ones."

"And what might that be?" Ichigo fell back looking to the ceiling.

"Whenever the enemy was struck down they were able to regenerate at phenomenal rates. Until now standard hollows never had the ability to pull off such a feat, and we have reason to believe someone powerful is behind this. Two members to squad seven spotted a mysterious figure of great spiritual pressure standing over a ledge observing the battle. There is speculation the mysterious person upgraded the hollows and may also have been controlling them."

Ichigo sat up placing both hands over the sheets, "Sounds like any other bad guy with his own evil agenda, but I don't see how this has anything to do with me. If anything this is a problem for the thirteen court gu…unless they're here in the human world!" Ichigo replied.

"It isn't quite like that you see," Toshiro paused for a moment, "Over sixty of these hollows escaped into a strange vortex dividing themselves into two separate realms. We've only been able to identify one of them, while Captain Mayori Kurutsuchi of research and development has been working at finding the other. Too make a long story short all captains held a meeting, myself included. We've decided it best that you travel over to the realm we have identified. Your mission will be to eliminate the hollows."

"What why ME?! Shouldn't we at least discuss this?!" Ichigo argued.

"It's been discussed, the decision is final. I originally suggested we send Rangiku, but the head captain and everyone else felt you to be the better choice. Coupled with your familiarity with school environment, it was the most logical choice."

With a raised eyebrow Ichigo stood from the bed, "What does school have to do with any of this?"

Both Toshiro and Rangiku went silent for a long period causing Ichigo to scratch at his hair. He quickly noticed a smirk form on the face of Rangiku, "You will be attending classes in a place called Yokai Academy…it is a school for Ayashis and or monsters." Upon seeing Ichigo's expression Rangiku couldn't help but chuckle.

"I thought the mission was to destroy hollows? Why the hell do I have to attend a school for monsters? And besides the hollows are no longer a threat to us, I don't see how it is our problem anymore."

"Listen to yourself Ichigo, you know it is our responsibility to keep hollows from harming life. It doesn't matter if it is here or across the galaxy; we're Shinigami and it's what we do. The only reason you've been enrolled into Yokai academy is simply because we don't know how long it might take you to destroy them all. So during the time you aren't on duty you will fit in with everyone else."

"Enrolled?! Did you just say I've been enrolled? Since when?!"

"Since yesterday and you will be attending class as early as tomorrow morning. So if I were you I'd get packing," Toshiro reached into his pocket handing Ichigo a small device, "This small mechanism will allow you to travel back to your world once your mission is complete. You can keep constant communication with the soul society through your Shinigami badge if you need anything."

Ichigo put a hand to his head not believing what was happening, "So it'll just be me?"

"That is correct, and unless the circumstance changes it will remain that way. Pack your things so that we can get going. According to what we've researched about this Yokai Academy, all students will be in human form, so you should feel right at home." Toshiro added.

With an apparent frown Ichigo did what was asked of him, quietly packing what he felt necessary for the trip. Afterward he exited the window with Rangiku and Toshiro.

**XXX**

It felt so long since he attended class, eagerly awaiting his third year. Through the front door Tsukune Aono exited waving to his mother as he walked down the street. More so than anything, he was excited to see his friends again; especially a certain someone. He wondered if the new semester would be crazy as the last, in terms of what went on during and after school hours. Tsukune glanced at the holy lock over his wrist, realizing just how much it had become part of his life. There were a lot of ups and downs through the first two years, but if he had to do it all over he wouldn't have changed a thing. He made so many friends at the academy feeling they changed him for the better.

Time passed quickly as he got lost in his thoughts arriving at the bus stop. He stood in place taking a look at his watch on the opposite wrist, seeing that he was a couple minutes early. With his eyes to the sky both hands rested within his pockets; tapping one foot over the sidewalk. He grew more anxious with each moment that passed, more than ready to reunite with his friends.

His thoughts evaporated as the bus came to a stop in front of him, entering and taking a seat in the mid section, "You've come back for another year I see," The bus driver grinned widely with glowing white eyes as the doors shut and they took off. Tsukune gazed out the window leaning back and stretching with a slight yawn. Within the next minute they traveled through the vortex in route to the realm of Yokai Academy. Tsukune grabbed his things exiting off the bus as it came to a stop, "See you around kid, and remember never let your guard down."

"Thanks I won't," Tsukune replied turning away from the bus, beginning his way down the path to the Academy. His blood flow increased with every step that he took more excited than he thought upon awakening that morning. Soon he was on campus surrounded by students wearing similar uniforms to his own. He looked around in various directions not spotting a single one of his friends.

"Tsukune!"

He turned around to the familiar voice only to have his face planted into her cleavage, "Kurumu-Chan I ca…can't breathe," Tsukune exclaimed. Unable to hear a word he said she pulled him in closer, further taking away his ability to breathe, "Ooohhh Tsukune you're all I thought about over summer break, it's so great to see you again and I know you were thinking of me too. One day we will be married and have a famil…"

"What are you doing suffocating my Tsukune?!" Someone interrupted with a lollipop in their mouth.

Kurumu released her hold on Tsukune facing the speaker, "Mizore." Both girls stood frowning at each other, while Tsukune gasped for air on his knees. They took a couple steps advancing toward each other, "Come on guys let's not do this on the first day. Instead we should go search for everyone else," He paused for a moment standing and dusting himself off, "So what do you say huh?"

"Stay out of this Tsukune!" Both demanded with death glares.

He nervously sighed; backing away from them and bumping into someone, "I'm sorry about tha…" He stopped in mid sentence realizing who it was, "Mmo Moka San!

"Tsukune!" She yelled wrapping her arms around him, "Good to see you too Moka San."

They backed away from each other never looking away from the other, "Oh Moka," He uttered with a sparkle in his eyes, "Oh Tsukune," She replied with a similar look in her eyes. He noticed Moka fiddling with her fingers as she blushed, "What is it Moka san?"

She bit down on her lower lip taking a couple steps stopping a few inches of him, "It's just that you smell so good and I'd like…"

"To taste my blood." He answered for her.

His words caused her to blush further searching his face for something that gave her the ok to go on. He tilted his neck slightly allowing her easy access, "Oh Tsukune thank you so much, I will only take a little bit I promise." She leaned forward opening her mouth.

Her lips pressed against his skin screaming as her lengthy pink hair was pulled at from behind, "Tsukune isn't YOUR FOOD! When will you learn!" Kurumu pulled the vampire away whereas Mizore watched from the side. Tsukune just smiled scratching at the side of his head, "Glad to see that you're all in high spirits and haven't changed a bit." All of them gave him a similar look that caused his throat to go dry.

"I didn't mean anything bad by that," He said putting his hands out in front of him in defense. The moment became awkward as they continued to stare him down with nothing to say. He turned around to someone calling his name, "Tsukune over here!"

"Oh hey Yukari I will be right over." Moka and everyone else followed close behind, greeting Yukari all at once. There were many new students around they weren't familiar with, "This freshmen class is bigger than last year. Has anyone seen Kokoa Chan since arriving?" Tsukune looked to Moka, "Speaking of which, did you spend any time with her over the summer?"

Moka took a couple steps back looking to the sky, "I may have seen her once or twice at the beginning of break but never again after that. I know she will turn up soon. No need for any of us to worry."

They entered through the front gate as a group locating the table holding the schedules for every student. The pieces of paper were sorted by last name. Each of them scrambled through coming away with their own printed schedule, looking them over, "Looks like we will be in the same homeroom together again," Tsukune emphasized comparing his schedule with Moka, Mizore and Kurumu.

"Isn't it great," Kurumu threw her arms around him embracing in a tight hug, "We'll be able to spend so much time together like the past two years. I know you're looking forward to it just as much as I my sweet Tsuk…" Mizore pulled at her shirt from behind.

"Take your hands off him! Tsukune is mine and mine alone!"

"Yeah…like in your dreams," Kurumu tightened her grasp over Tsukune causing his eyes to widen as her chest pressed roughly against his. Moka stepped forward grabbing hold of Tsukune's left arm, "Both of you are wrong, Tsukune is mine!" She pulled back forcefully breaking Kurumu's hold over him.

Yukari wanted to face palm but stopped herself from doing so, knowing not to get involved with their war over Tsukune. Opportunities for that would come later. All of them stumbled to the ground as they continuously fought over him, leaving only Mizore standing, "Guys please stop fighting with each other, especially over me!" Tsukune grumbled.

"According to what I've heard we're to report to our first class, and the opening assembly will take place after that." Yukari added.

Tsukune and the two girls got to their feet dusting themselves off, "I heard the same thing, so I guess we had better get going. We will meet back with you whenever we can Yukari-Chan." Moka replied. Kurumu led the way as they separated from Yukari in route to their first class. Upon entering the building, they quickly located the classroom. A couple other students stood around talking, but no teacher was present. They noticed several open seats arranging themselves in similar manner to how they did in years previous.

"Why don't you all take a seat so that we can begin," The teacher spoke entering through the door. Those who weren't seated did so straightaway, "Nekonome-San is our home room teacher again!" Tsukune spoke softly, a bit surprised.

"Before we get started I'd like to introduce a new student to Yokai Academy," She looked to the entrance singling for him to enter, "Go ahead and introduce yourself to everyone; no need to be shy."

He entered with his eyes to the ground slowly looking up glimpsing at everyone around, "I'm Kurosaki…Ichigo."

**To Be Continued**


	2. Instant Attraction

**Ultrabross's Vision**

**CHP 2: Instant Attraction**

"Would any of you like to ask our new student any questions?" Shizuka looked around the entire classroom but not a single student seemed interested. Things were so quiet a fly buzzing through one of the opened windows was heard over everything else. She re adjusted her glasses looking to Ichigo, "Why don't you find somewhere to sit, there are plenty of open seats." Her smile brought warmth and comfort.

"Sure no problem," Lifting his bag up over his shoulder Ichigo took a seat behind a student sitting in the first row, second seat closes to the exit. He sat clear across the room from Tsukune and company, "Now that we've taken care of that class will now begin. But before we do would anyone like to share what you did over summer break?" Several hands rose as Shizuka called on them one after another. Setting his bag on the ground Ichigo found it strange since arriving that his substitute badge had not yet alerted him of hollows. By the way Toshiro went on about the situation, he assumed there to be at least over thirty of them within the realm.

One of the students shared a story with the class and though Ichigo was able to hear, he paid no attention to what was actually being said. From time to time he could feel when someone had their eyes on him without looking, and in that moment he was certain someone did just that. Ichigo slowly re adjusted looking over his shoulder into a pair of dark lavender eyes that glared back at him. Her hair was of bright blue similar to that of the ocean, tied in a purple bowtie having a mysterious allure to her. Frozen for a few moments longer they slowly looked away from each other, "She's cut…" Ichigo stopped himself from finishing his thought, _"What am I doing?"_ He felt guilt creep upon him, _"I'm supposed to be eliminating hollows not looking at pretty girls."_

Another student from the third row was called on, sharing a little of what she did over the summer break. Ichigo tapped a finger over the desktop dousing deep into his own thoughts. Leaning back against the seat, Ichigo couldn't resist taking another look. With an elbow over the desktop he slowly looked across the room into those same lavender eyes. This time she immediately looked away acting as if she hadn't been looking his way, _"She was totally checking me out!"_ Ichigo swallowed sharply taking a deep breath.

Who was she? What was her name? He didn't understand why he wanted answers to such questions. Throughout his years of attending school in the human world he came across various beautiful girls, but none had the same immediate impact as her. Kurumu felt something come into contact with her back looking down to see a crumpled piece of paper, "What was that for?!" She frowned looking back at Mizore.

"The new guy…you've taken a liking to him haven't you? Don't deny it I had my eyes on you the whole time, but if you ask me I think he's a bit scary looking."

"Scary looking," Moka leaned toward Mizore, "Who're you talking about?" She asked becoming interested.

"He is not! And there is no other guy that interests me outside of Tsukune so you can think whatever you want." Kurumu snapped closing her eyes and facing the opposite direction with crossed arms. Moka still had no idea who they referred to feeling left out, "Please tell me I want to know." She inquired with eyes similar to that of a puppy.

"Kurumu Chan has a crush on the new guy but I don't know why, he looks menacing." Mizore informed sucking on her lollipop.

"That is mean you shouldn't say things like that," Moka looked directly at Ichigo and then back at Mizore, "I see nothing wrong, he looks fine from what I can tell."

Mizore grinned drifting back, "Just my luck, I will have Tsukune to myself now that the competition has dropped by half."

"That isn't what I meant and you know it!" Moka shouted.

The entire class went silent focusing squarely on Moka. Her cheeks went red lowering her chin over the desk to try and hide herself from all the attention, "Miss Akashiya! Surely you know better than to talk during when another of your fellow students is speaking, don't you?"

She was silent for several moments looking around at all students, "Yes, and it won't happen again. I am very sorry everyone." She replied innocently.

The student that had previously shared details of her summer continued from where she left off. During that time Tsukune uncovered a notebook from his bag displaying notes he had taken throughout the last semester. For the next hour Shizuka Nekonome went over the basics of what to expect while taking the class, "And remember never to reveal your identity hidden beneath your human form ok." Everyone nodded continuing to listen.

Soon after the bell rung dismissing them from the first class of the day, "If anyone is unaware you're to report to the theater for the opening assembly. Afterward most of you will go to your next class while others of you will report to the cafeteria for your lunch period." Shizuka informed. All students exited the classroom heading to where the assembly was scheduled to take place. Ichigo had his eyes glued to the substitute badge wondering if it had somehow malfunctioned during his travel through the vortex leading to Yokai academy. He was certain at least one hollow should have shown in the time he had been around.

"Flyers for the opening dance next Thursday come get your flyer!"

Passing the individual by Ichigo progressed down the hall. His wrist was grabbed from behind as he attempted to turn the corner, "I don't recall ever seeing you around, and you definitely don't look like a freshman. So what's your name?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Extending an arm outward he shook hands with the woman, "You're right this is my first year attending the academy but I'm no freshman," Around her neck was a string of pearls, matching her white/black combination dress, "And I'm Toujo Ruby…would you like a flyer?" He pulled his hand away from her continuing down the hall, "You won't regret it!" She called out to him.

He stopped in place looking over his shoulder at her, "Sorry that sort of stuff isn't really my style; thanks for the offer anyway." He looked away from her walking down the hall. She groaned returning to where she had been standing. Various other students passed by taking a flyer from her. With both hands in his pockets Ichigo followed everyone into the theater quickly finding a place to sit up front. After sitting he removed his hands from his pockets taking another look at the substitute badge, "What is wrong with this damn thing!"

"What is wrong with what?" Looking upward Ichigo bit down on his tongue watching as she took a seat next to him. It was the same girl from class he exchanged glimpses with twice! She could see and feel his uneasiness provoking a seductive grin. This caused him to gulp leaning the opposite way. She found his expression cute letting out a small giggle, "Don't be shy Ichigo I only came over to introduce myself."

He sat up straight looking her in the eyes. Both wanted to question the other about the stare down they had in class, but neither had the courage to bring it up, "So what's your na…name?" Ichigo asked placing a hand over his seat. He could slightly feel himself trembling but didn't know the reason for it, _"Why the hell am I so nervous! This isn't like me at all."_ He thought to himself.

"I'm Kurono Kurumu," She introduced.

Through one of the main entrances Moka entered the theater alongside Tsukune, "I don't see any of the others; wonder if they've not yet arrived." Tsukune looked all over and was unable to spot a single of them. Taking advantage of the opportunity to be alone with him, Moka grabbed hold of his wrist, "Forget about them, if we don't find someplace to sit now there won't be any places left." She pulled him along finding two empty seats within the mid section of the room, "Great! From here we will have a perfect view of what happens on stage." Tsukune pointed out.

Moka smiled moving in closer to him and in doing so their hands came into contact with each other, triggering a blush from them both, "Tsukune," She looked into his eyes with desire.

"What is it Moka San?" Instead of replying she brought her lips his. Tsukune felt the hairs on his back rise! Was he finally going to get a kiss from the woman of his dreams?! He closed his eyes bringing his lips to hers, but as they came within a few inches of each other her lips journeyed to his neck.

"What are you guys doing?"

They moved away from each other as Mizore's head peeked in between them from the row behind, "I'm not interrupting something am I?"

"Mizore why do you always do that it is way creepy?!" Tsukune complained.

A conversation ensued between Kurumu and Ichigo; she did most of the talking while he gave several one word answers to her questions. It annoyed her more than she let on but didn't say a word of it to him, "The academy can take some getting used to but after about a week it isn't so bad."

"Yeah I'm sure you're right," Ichigo replied with both hands behind his head looking to the ceiling. He had a certain cockiness to him that drew her in, but his disinterest in talking with her became more irritating the longer she spoke with him, "Since you're new here I'm guessing you probably haven't made any friends. I'm uncertain when it will start back up, but there is this thing called the Newspaper club."

"Newspaper club," Ichigo removed his hands from behind his head looking her in the face, "What is that supposed to be?"

"If you decide to join all details involving the club will be given to you then. My friends and I included are all part of it. You'd have a good time if you decided to join, not to mention you'd make new friends. So what do yah say?" She asked crossing her fingers.

Ichigo went silent for several moments taking his eyes off Kurumu. She waited for what felt like minutes, "Don't think of me as a bad person, but…I'm not really interested in making friends. I appreciate you coming over and introducing yourself to me, but now would be the time to get lost." Ichigo couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth! Soon as his mission of destroying the hollows was complete he had no intention of staying longer, and because of that he didn't want to grow attached to anyone around. Focusing his attention back on Kurumu he almost instantly regretted his words. The hurt in her eyes was evident, and he knew he had to do something about it, "Wait that's not what I…"

She immediately stood walking away before he could finish. Feeling he had no other choice he stood going after her, "Wait up," He reached out to grab at her shirt, "You've taken this the wrong waaa," Ichigo froze as she unexpectedly turned around as his hands ended up over her breasts! Both his and her eyes widened simultaneously. Ichigo instantly removed them from her chest feeling his throat go dry. Gazing at each other for a couple seconds more Ichigo stepped back scratching at his hair, "What I really meant to say wasaahahahaaahaa," Ichigo slouched over feeling the pain of being kicked in the nuts, "Wha what the hell was that for?!" He found it harder to breathe than usual.

"You're a jerk and PERVERT!" Kurumu slapped him across the face watching him plunge to the ground. She leaned over bring her lips next to his ear, "From now on keep your eyes off me! I saw the way you were looking at me in class earlier, and if you do it again I'll cut your eyes out." She turned away from him walking in the other direction.

"Wait hold on a sec…you've got the wrong idea," Ichigo struggled to say, still trying to collect himself. Talking with her was pointless, well at least in that moment. Perhaps after she had time to cool down the idea would become an option, "Why does this sort of stuff happen to me all the time, I must be cursed or something." Ichigo slowly rose making his way to the front row taking a seat. The soreness of what she did was present, but he tried his best to ignore it. Kurumu spotted Tsukune waving, walking over and taking a seat next to Moka, "Is everything ok, you look kind of gloomy Kurumu Chan?" Moka asked.

"It's nothing really."

Within the next couple minutes all seats were filled with students. The lights died down following that. Tsukune noticed Moka's eyes wondering all over, "Are you looking for someone Moka San?"

"I don't see Kokoa or Yukari Chan, I felt sure they'd group up with us." Moka moped sitting back. Everyone went quiet observing the headmaster step out onto the stage.

**To Be Continued**


	3. First Hollow Sighting

**Ultrabross's Vision**

**CHP 3: First Hollow Sighting**

With his chin rested in the palm of his hands Ichigo leaned forward paying no attention to what was happening on stage. He had come to fulfill a mission and in that moment accomplishing it seemed tougher than imagined when first agreeing to attend Yokai Academy. The head master had since given the opening ceremony speech with the remainder of the scheduled events commencing. On stage were several performers executing tricks using fire and other items. Zoning into his thoughts Ichigo lost track of time noticing the substitute badge giving off a strange sound, "Wonder what that could mean." He spoke silently.

What Toshiro had told him then came to mind, but still didn't see how it would affect the way the badge functioned. He looked on stage in time to see the particular act come to an end, "This is worth checking out." He had a feeling one if not several hollows were nearby; likely lurking somewhere off the academy's premises. Toshiro had informed him the hollows in question might have been altered and or changed by a supernatural being, giving them abilities superior to any typical everyday hollow. With the use of the badge Ichigo separated his soul from his body hoping no one around could see him. Unlike attending classes back in Karakura town with humans the expectations of things were different.

Propping his body up straight Ichigo looked to the nearest exit, seeing that it was closed. Looking around for a better option he noticed one of the large doors in the back was left wide open, "Perfect." He inquired grinning. Making certain not to step over anyone or make his presence known, he leaped upward exiting from the large space with relative ease, "Time to investigate." He couldn't say for certain, but had a hunch the upgrades to the hollows was the reason to the lackluster function he got from the substitute shinigami badge. Down the hall he bypassed several individuals none of which were able to see him. He made a few turns coming to a stop in front of a door, taking a few moments to confirm no one else was around.

After validating he was in fact alone, he quickly turned the doorknob stepping outside, "One of them is close…I can feel it." It was different than other times, a strange sensation/energy was near but he was unable to pinpoint its exact position. The further he got from the building the stronger the feeling became. In another couple steps he stopped under a tree, "This is where the energy signal is strongest," Ichigo gazed in all directions, "But I don't see a thing."

It was then the turf beneath his feet erupted! In sheer strength the beast showed itself breaking through the ground below, "Well well what do we have here," The hollow licked its lips. It stood around nine feet tall, "I never thought in a million years I'd get so lucky to meet a shinigami in this realm. What a pleasant surprise in deed I will absolutely enjoy feasting on your soul and take pleasure in it for as long as possible. Medium rare is the way I like it." The hollow licked its lips for a second time.

Ichigo pulled out his zanpakuto, "Sorry but I'm not on the menu," He went silent for several moments contemplating whether or not questioning the hollow would be a good idea. He had a feeling he'd just be wasting his time; not to mention there was a good chance the hollow knew nothing. Ichigo was almost positive that if someone was using the hollows as puppets, none would be aware of it, "How many of you are there?"

"It doesn't matter…all that matters is you will soon be in my belly. Cherish these moments shinigami, for they will be your last."

"Should have known talking would be useless, anyway what do you say we get this party started? I'm about as anxious as I'm ever going to be."

The hollow jumped back lowering its shoulders, "I prefer my meal not to fight back, but the more I think about it the more I realize just how much I've craved fast food for the past week hahaha." In a flash Ichigo was knocked to the ground, "What the hell!" He looked over his shoulder realizing the hollow was now behind him, "Whenever did a hollow have such freakish speed," Ichigo rubbed at his jaw standing upright with a grin, "This should be fun." Now that he had encountered one for himself he was convinced of what Toshiro had told him was true.

"Good now that you're in the mood," The hollow turned away from Ichigo, "Tag you're it, let's see if you can catch me shinigami." Laughing aloud the hollow leaped into the trees running away. Ichigo's mouth dropped open while his eyes widened, "What are you doing running away, come back and fight coward!" In a single bound Ichigo went after it, listening to its excessive laughter up ahead.

"Surely you've got more speed on you than that shinigami, I've seen turtles move faster haha."

"Yeah yeah just keep talking we'll see who's laughing in a moment."

Inside the theater the assembly continued on, with one event taking place after another. The entire space was packed and due to everyone focused on what took place on stage not a single person noticed the motionless Ichigo. Luckily he situated himself in an almost perfect position before making the jump from his body. Within the mid section a couple rows back Moka leaned to her left resting her head over Tsukune's shoulder, "Oh Tsukune," She whispered rubbing up next to him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kurumu grabbed hold of Moka's arm pulling her away from him, "Quit cuddling up with him like he's your lover!" Kurumu tightened her grip over Moka's arm.

"Kurumu Chan that hurts!" Moka pulled her arm away from the succubus.

"Keep your hands off Tsukune and we won't have any problems," Kurumu pressed her cheek against Moka's frowning, "You think you're so slick trying to make moves on him while the rest of us aren't looking don't cha?"

"Come on guys I thought I already made it clear that I didn't want you all getting angry with each other because of me."

Kurumu looked to Tsukune still with the frown on her face. He gulped as she reached forward grabbing hold of his tie pulling him in close, "You're just as much to blame, if you had chosen one of us we wouldn't be going through this!"

"You know there are other guys besides me." Tsukune mumbled hoping none of them would hear.

"Wanna say that a bit louder, I don't think any of us caught that." Kurumu pulled him in closer.

"Don't worry about it Kurumu Chan, it really isn't that important." Tsukune fell back into his seat as she removed her hand from his tie. Though she sat between them Moka decided it best not to get involved. Mizore paid no attention to the three, having her eyes on what took place on stage.

**XXX**

Ichigo lost sight of the hollow trying to figure which way it went, _"Either my eyes are playing tricks on me or that hollow just used something similar to flash step. There is no way a hollow should be able to move around like this. No way am I going Bankai for some simple hollow!"_ Ichigo thought to himself jumping from one tree to the next. Finding the chase pointless, Ichigo came to a stop looking in all directions, "It has to be around here somewhere."

"Giving up already Shinigami? How disappointing. Here I was thinking we could have some fun before I devoured your entire life force. Silly me what was I thi…" The hollow appeared from behind but Ichigo was able to anticipate and dodge its attack, "Nice moves shinigami that little trick of mine usually always works."

Upon speaking the hollow made it seem as though it was in a separate location to where it actually was, "You don't seem in the mood to play my game, no matter we can skip the appetizer and get straight to the main course!" The hollow charged him at top speed but was tackled through mid air taken to the ground below. It all happened so fast Ichigo was unable to see who or what was responsible.

"His soul is mine to feast upon not yours!"

"You fool! I found him first so he's mine!"

Ichigo scratched at his hair realizing it was another hollow that took down the one he was engaged with. And from what he could tell, they looked to be fighting over which of them would be the one to consume his soul, "Just when you think you've seen it all." Ichigo uttered.

"Get off me you simpleton I told you the shinigami is mine! Tell you what if you agree to let me eat his soul I'll let you devour ten extra students…huh how's that sound?"

"No deal! You don't get nearly the same rush as munching on a shinigami."

With a raised eye brow Ichigo couldn't believe what he was observing before his eyes. But at the same time when it came to hollows nothing surprised him, "Enough of this," Ichigo leaped out of the tree lifting his zanpakuto up over his head, "Getsuga tenshou!" Both hollows moved away from one another dodging the attack, "I missed them." Ichigo landed over the turf below looking to first to the right and then left, "Guess that makes it two against one ah fellas?" Ichigo spoke looking from one hollow to the next.

"The fact they're at odds might give me a slight advantage…not that I need it or anything." Ichigo murmured.

The arguing commenced between the two hollows disregarding Ichigo entirely as if he weren't even there. They went on like that for a little over a minute going back and forth, "Are you guys goanna go at this all day or are we going to fight?!" Ichigo shouted becoming irritated with the banter between them.

"He's right…after we've taken him down, then we can discuss the details of who gets the pleasure of feasting on his soul. How's about we split it half and half. Sound like a deal?"

The other hollow was reluctant to agree; knowing it was the first to encounter Ichigo which meant it should have him to itself. Additional arguing broke out amongst the hollows, "I didn't come here to chat!" Ichigo dashed forward targeting the closes of the two swinging his zanpakuto at the enemy. His blade connected with the side of its head only to watch it immediately regenerate from the blow, "Toshiro was right." Ichigo implied sliding away from the hollow. With nothing else to say both hollows went after Ichigo, "Looks like I've finally got their attention."

Ichigo eluded numerous strikes from both hollows using the blade of his zanpakuto to block others of them. He simultaneously slashed at both their throats only to have them regenerate straightaway, "There's got to be a specific spot on their masks where they won't be able to survive or heal." Ichigo figured jumping over the top of them, cutting into the back of their heads. As his previous attempts the hollows revived themselves.

Both charged Ichigo at the same time bumping heads, "Watch where you're going!"

"Take your own advice!"

From above Ichigo came down over the two stabbing the blade of his zanpakuto into the face of a hollow. The particular hollow ceased to exist in a flash of light leaving only one. The remaining hollow opened its mouth unleashing a large fire blast which Ichigo sliced in half. Jumping back Ichigo put some space between them, "Not bad, you're the first hollow I've encountered to do that." He became more and more interested with who might be responsible for the advancements to the hollows.

"Dinner time; say goodbye SHINIGAMI!" The hollow opened its mouth charging straight at him.

"Wow never thought you'd make it this easy," Ichigo stepped forward slashing through the hollow's mask as it got in close. Just as the hollow previous it disappeared in a flash of light, "Almost feels as though this one let me destroy it on purpose. But why would it do that?" Ichigo thought aloud.

Not thinking much of it, he began searching the entire area for any other hollows that might have been hiding out. After a good ten minutes he decided to call it quits returning to the theater. Upon entering back into his body the lights flipped on. All students throughout applauded those that were on stage.

"Looks like I made it just in time for the conclusion, my timing couldn't have been better." He reached down lifting his bag pack and schedule, "Room 315 Advanced Mystery Art One." He read off seeing that his launch period followed at the conclusion of the class.

All students began exiting the large space with some headed to their next class and others to lunch break. Mizore and Moka stood on both sides of Tsukune comparing their class schedules with his, "Oh no Tsukune won't be in the same science class with us this year," Moka dropped her head with obvious disappointment. Kurumu, Mizore and Moka were all headed to the same class, "Advanced Mystery Art One…I've never heard of such a class!" Tsukun complained.

"Must have gotten added this year, I don't recall ever seeing it myself." Mizore added.

"Oh come on it really isn't that bad," Kurumu wrapped her arms around him from behind, rubbing her chest against his back, "All of us have the same lunch period and Math together right after that."

"I'm sure you're right Kurumu Chan. Well I guess I'll see you all later." Tsukune replied.

The moment they entered the hall they went their separate ways. Tsukune traveled up a set of stairs advancing down a hallway and was the third student into the classroom. But as it was with first hour the instructor had not yet arrived. As time passed the seats all around were being filled. Tsukune looked to the entrance setting his eyes on a familiar face, "Hey that's the new guy from earlier…if I'm not mistaken his name is Ichigo."

Ichigo took a seat in the first row/last seat. He had no clue what they'd be doing in the class so pulled out a notebook in case they were instructed to take notes. Many of the students engaged in conversations not related to class. None of it bothered Ichigo; he had plenty of friends between the human world and soul society.

Tsukune had his eyes on the clock realizing six minutes passed since the class was set to begin. Other students around noticed it as well, "Awesome the teacher is totally not going to show. Anyone know of anything fun we can do to pass time?" One student asked.

In that moment someone marched through the front entrance causing everyone to go silent. Various mouths dropped, followed by heightened blood flow. All feasted their eyes on what looked to be a living goddess! She stood around 5'8 wearing long black boots, a sky blue skirt, and white sleeveless shirt with the top three buttons left unbuttoned giving them a decent view of her chest. They were even able to see the color of her bra. She had long green hair that extended to her waist and a pair of striking green eyes, "Sorry I'm late," She set a couple folders and books next to her desk, "For those of you who aren't aware my name is Nagirrom Katsura…It is my first year teaching at the academy and hope to have a good time with you all."

Before continuing she closed the door, "I'm the kind of girl that likes to have fun," She walked over taking a seat atop her desk spreading her legs wide open, getting an immediate reaction from all male students.

"This class is going to be so amazing I just know it! Our instructor is such a babe!"

"You can say that again, she's making my rock so hard!" Another of them added.

Ichigo's eyes broadened to some of the comments being said, "What a bunch of perves." He mumbled face palming. If it weren't bad enough she pulled herself further up onto the desk lying out on her side in a seductive pose, "I like to be entertained, so hopefully while you're in my class you will get just that from me and I expect the same back. Sound fair boys?" She winked at them all.

She grinned as the class got loud with each student trying to speak over one another to ask questions.

"Oh I can entertain you sweet stuff, but I'd so much rather be doing it somewhere secluded with just the two of us."

"Hey watch your tone that's my future wife you're talking about."

Comment after comment followed causing Tsukune to place both hands over his head, "What sort of class is this aaaaahhhh!" If things continued the way they were, he felt certain he'd soon go mad, "Wait hold on a sec," He looked around the classroom noticing something odd, "There isn't a single female student in this place aaaaahhhhhh!" The idea only scared him more.

After things settled Nagirrom removed herself off the desk, "Seeing that it is just the first day I won't start the official lesson until tomorrow. To start things I want all of you to get into groups of two." They did as she asked leaving only two students not paired.

"You two are a group." Nagirrom pointed to both Tsukune and Ichigo.

Gathering their belongings Ichigo and Tsukune put their desks together, both unsure what to make of the class thus far, "I'm Aono Tsukune, nice to meet you Ichigo." Both shook hands.

"How do you know my name?"

"You probably didn't notice but we're in the same first hour."

With a simple nod, both then focused entirely on Nagirrom giving further directions.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Getting Accustomed

**Ultrabross's Vision**

**CHP 4: Getting Accustomed **

Some stared at her legs while others gazed over other parts of her body; it was a true case of eye candy. She was easily on par with an Amazon or even goddess, and a couple students proclaimed she might be either or. From one desk to the next she passed out something resembling a test, prompting a couple students to become nervous. After each person received a sheet she returned to the mid section of the room leaning against the wall, "Don't stress, I'm merely using this test to see what you all know and don't know. I'll have a better idea where to kick the semester off with." She spoke cheerfully

Numerous exhaled throughout feeling relieved. With a pencil in hand Ichigo read over the questions narrowing his eyes, unsure how to answer most due to his lack of knowledge surrounding the different monster types. Other questions he was able to answer without difficulty, guessing on those he had no clue of. Several minutes passed before the entire group finished as a whole alerting Nagirrom of their completion. Collecting all papers she set them over the desk up front, handing each student another paper.

"Is this some sort of brain teaser?" One of the students asked skimming over it all, "That is correct, and you can only use the person you partnered up with to try and solve it." She replied taking a seat up front. Without another word she began looking over each individual test getting an idea where everyone stood. The purpose of the brain teaser was to keep them occupied while she went over their scores.

Tsukune lifted the piece of paper looking over the first question, "Suzio one of the greatest vampire warriors of the North vanquished the mighty dragon believed to be unstoppable. Suzio's mother had five children. The first was called Sau. The second child was named Sel, the third snar, and the fourth Syn. What was the fifth child's name? Hhhhmm good question," The mention of a vampire caused him to think of a certain someone, "Any guesses Ichigo?"

Ichigo was silent for several seconds looking the question over. As he leaned back Tsukune set his eyes on the next question, "After his defeat of a demon from the underworld the golden knight rides to a castle on Halloween. He stayed twelve nights and leaves on Halloween. How could that be?" Tsukune scratched at his hair unsure how to answer the second either.

"Suzio…"

"Suzio," Tsukune paused for a moment, "What do you mean by that?"

"The fifth child is Suzio," Ichigo set his hand over the side of the desk, "The first sentence I believe was used to throw us off, but if you read carefully it says Suzio's mother had five offspring's and went on to name only four of them; none of which were Suzio," Ichigo saw the look of realization through Tsukune's eyes, knowing he didn't have to explain further.

"Not bad…any ideas for the second?"

Ichigo shook his head, "Not just yet." Both thought about the question listening to the laughter and chatter of students throughout. Most conversations from what they could tell didn't appear to be on topic, "I know this your first year and all, so where'd you attend classes two years previous to this. Obviously you aren't a freshman or we wouldn't share the same homeroom."

Ichigo was on the fence whether or not to share, realizing he'd likely distant himself from others if he went about doing things the way he planned previous to his arrival. His encounter with a female classmate was proof of that, "Believe it or not it was the human world." Ichigo informed choosing not to elaborate any further. It was made clear that no one reveal their true being, and he had a feeling the fact he was human would make things worse if anyone ever found out.

When first arriving he heard a lot of talk about humans, none of which was good. In fact it was quite apparent humans were hated throughout much of the school, "That's crazy, how'd that turn out for you?" Though he was human Tsukune tried his best not to make it appear so. Neither had a clue they were exactly the same in that regard so to speak, "I…I made a lot of friends and overall it was an enjoyable experience." Ichigo notified.

"Interesting," Tskune leaned back becoming slightly interested, "You wouldn't happen to remember the name of the school would you?" He wondered if it was a school and or university within a thirty mile radius of his home. Upon giving it more thought Tsukune grasped just how many schools were throughout the entire globe of the human world, finding the probability of his thought drop significantly.

"Nope…sorry it leaves me at the moment." Ichigo lied stirring away from talking anymore about himself. For the next couple minutes both remained quiet aiming to solve the final problem. Time seemed to pass slowly but didn't bother either of them, "What about you?" Ichigo broke the silence, "You've been here for two years going onto the third, anything I should be weary of?"

After all it was a school for monsters and therefore must have huge differences. The first hour instructor felt normal from what he could tell, but the way this one presented herself had him questioning just how things operated in Yokai Academy. Her style and appearance were overly extreme and way too flirtatious. Truth be told it wouldn't surprise him if she was the only one in particular. Everyone had their way of doing things and with his mission to eliminate hollows he knew he was in for one crazy ride. The sooner he completed the mission the better.

"Well in some ways it is similar to classes back in the human world…but then again," Tsukune thought about it further, "Hahaha forget I said that." He smiled.

"So you've attended class in the human world?"

"Wait no of course not!" In defense Tsukune placed both hands out in front of him, "It's just that I've heard a lot about the human world from others. Sounds like the people there are horrid from the stories I've heard, would you say that's true? I mean you've experienced it firsthand so..." Hiding the truth wasn't something he enjoyed doing, but like Ichigo didn't want his secret of being human spreading any further than Moka and his friends.

"I see…" Ichigo replied sitting upright. Something about Tsukune seemed off, as if he might be hiding something. Whether or not he did Ichigo didn't care.

Upfront Nagirrom Katsura stood from the desk getting everyone's attention, "Some of you did ok, while others of you not so much," She moved away from the desk passing three groups stopping in front of two specific students, "What is your name?" She asked gazing down at the orange haired student.

"Kurosaki Ichigo miss Katsura." Ichigo replied.

She leaned down positioning her face a couple inches shy of his, "You've got a lot to learn young man, but don't worry that is why I'm here." By the way she talked he assumed his score to be the lowest, which wouldn't surprise him. He knew little to nothing about the different monster types, and while in his own train of thought didn't notice her pulling in closer to him, "Wah wait…don't you think that's a bit close?" He felt her breath over his lips leaning back.

"What do you mean too close, isn't that the best way to teach?"

Tsukune's mouth dropped open across the table not believing what he saw and heard, "What is with her, she's so scary in a strange way." Other students had their eyes on the action as well.

She grinned widely with closed eyes, "You mustn't take things so serious Kurosaki, I was only trying to lighten the mood."

"You sure do have a strange way of doing it." Ichigo whispered.

Her smile quickly turned into a frown, "What was that?"

"Oh it's nothing," Chuckling nervously Ichigo put on a forged grin.

She turned away from him returning the center of the room, "Now that we've gotten that out of the way, it is time you all introduce yourselves to one another. After we've done that we'll move right into the group activity I've had planned."

Starting with the group up front everyone introduced themselves. The next hour went by fairly quickly as everyone was dismissed from class. On their way out Nagirrom Katsura situated herself against the chalk board waving at them all as they exited the front door, "Hhhhmm I never expected to come across one with such high energy. I must have him," She rubbed her legs together feeling a lot warmer all a sudden, "Just looking at him puts me in the mood." She grinned evilly licking her lips peering at a specific student.

"Nice working with you, hopefully we can do it again sometime…hey that's right!"

"What?" Ichigo inquired.

"This is your first day at Yokai, which probably means you don't have friends. If you ever consider joining a club, look no further than Newspaper Club. My friends and I are all a part of it; you should at least consider joining. Well guess I'll see you around." Tsukune lifted a bag over his shoulder walking in the opposite direction to Ichigo. Both were headed to the lunch room, sharing the same off period.

"Hold on a sec," Ichigo placed a finger over his chin thinking back to the theater. The pretty girl with long blue hair from first hour told him something similar, "She must be friends with him, which reminds me I owe her an apology whenever I see her."

She had time to cool off which meant talking with her might be effective as opposed to earlier. He made his way down a set of stairs following a group of students to the cafeteria. Grabbing hold of a plate he got in line, "What the hell is that?" His eyes glanced over the various options finding one of the particular options anything but appetizing.

Across the room Tsukune met up with Yukari, Mizore and Moka. They gathered around a table finding a couple empty seats, "How'd the Advanced Mystery Art One turn out; did you like it?" Moka asked moving closer to him.

"Well ah…" Tsukune began.

"What is Advanced Mystery Art? I haven't heard about it." Yukari spoke.

"That's what we all said, and Tsukune is the only one of us that's been signed up for it." Mizore replied.

All of them looked to Tsukune wanting to hear about it directly from him, "Can you guys back up please? A little bit of breathing space would be appreciated." The three looked at each other and then back at him doing as he requested, "Don't know what to say about the class itself, but the instructor is on the weird side of things."

"Weird side of things…what do you mean by that?" Moka posed.

Tsukune ran one hand through his hair thinking of how to put it in words, "It's hard to explain but the way she talked and did things was way out there; especially for a teacher. She teased and flirted with us the entire time, even when she wasn't trying she still had us in her clutches!" Tskune placed both hands over his head wanting to yell aloud, "Even more bizarre was the fact it was all guys. Speaking of which; the new guy isn't all bad and is sharp as well."

"New guy what new guy? What you're talking about." Yukari complained feeling left out.

"You mean the student from first hour?" Mizore asked.

Tsukune shook his head, "Yup Ichigo. At first he might strike you as a loner, but once you start talking with him he's quite pleasant to be around. He and I worked together in AMA, and I even invited him to join the newspaper club."

"Well if you like him Tsukune then I'm sure the rest of us will as well. I think we can all agree another member to the newspaper club would be great. Another set of helping hands, not to mention someone else to hang with." Yukari added.

Within the next couple minutes Ichigo finished eating, setting his tray off to the side, "Well at least that tasted better than it looked." He exited through one of the side doors making his way outside to get a little fresh air. Several other students were outside engaging in different activities. He spotted several tables out in the distance, with two to three individuals sitting at each one, "Wonder what that's all about?" Curiosity took over as he took off in the particular direction. Since his first battle with the two hollows he hadn't felt the presence or been alerted of others. He didn't know whether or not that was good or bad.

Upon getting in close, he realized the people setup around the tables were broadcasting and recruiting students to join their club. It didn't take long for him to spot the thing that interested him most. He might have been on a mission, but all bets were off; he intended to have some fun while not fighting, "Soccer club." He uttered with a smirk.

"How do I sign up?" He asked stepping in front of the specific table.

"It's very simple," Someone sitting at the table handed him a piece of paper, "All you have to do is fill this out and bring it back to us ASAP."

Ichigo took the paper from his hand, "Sounds good…I look forward to joining." Ichigo looked away from the person spotting just the person he was thinking of, "That's her alright." Kurumu walked alone, but he quickly lost sight of her as she entered through a crowd of people. Just as he took a step in that direction he stopped in place listening to a snapping sound.

"Beautiful beautiful, absolutely perfect!"

The snapping sounds and voice came from a nearby bush grabbing Ichigo's attention. As he got in close he noticed someone slouched over with a camera in hand, taking pictures of girls in short skirts as they passed by.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked standing over the individual.

With the camera still in hand the cameraman looked up at Ichigo standing fully. A red headband was tied through the mid section of his hair, "Just taking some photos for the year book…names Morioka Ginei, but just call me Gin."

**To Be Continued**


	5. Form Sighted

**Ultrabross's Vision**

**CHP 5: Form Sighted**

Ichigo shook hands with Gin introducing himself. Off to the side of them approached another student. Unlike everyone else he wore a separate type uniform; one in which Ichigo believed to be a karate outfit. His expression shifted to mystification speculating what the story was behind the particular attire, "Finally found you haha," The individual set his eyes on Gin's camera, "Some habits never die; anyway who's this friend of yours?" He asked gazing at Ichigo.

"Well ah," Gin grazed his hair lowering the camera, "I wouldn't call it that, he and I met just a couple moments before you showed. Anyway Haiji Ichigo, Ichigo Haiji," Gin introduced them to each other.

"What's with the karate suit? Unless it has something to do with the assembly a little while ago forget I asked. Honestly didn't catch the entire thing."

Haiji cracked his knuckles putting on a smile, "I'm actually a member of the karate club. Signup is right over there if you wish to join; you look like you'd make a suitable member. Come to think of it I don't believe I've seen you around…you new here?"

"You could say that, but only to Youkai. I've been enrolled as a third year so if that counts than I guess you could call it that. As for your offer," Ichigo raised a folded piece of paper, "I already decided on the soccer club. Not sure if we're limited to just one, but that's all I'm interested in taking to start off." To the left another member of the karate club joined them.

"How's it going Haiji, Gin…and you are?" He set his eyes on the 5'11 orange spiky haired newbie.

"Name's Ichigo but if you guys could excuse me I need to get going." He had no idea things would procrastinate the way they did when choosing to speak with Ginei. The karate club member threw out a punch stopping a couple inches of Ichigo's face, "Your head would have went flying had I connected," With his other hand he quickly commenced with a knife hand to Ichigo's throat, "Hehe your reflexes are a joke, no way would you make it in da karate club!"

"Whoever said I was interested in joining your stupid club?" Ichigo replied bluntly.

Gin and Haiji watched from the side not daring to get involved. In fact they were anxious and even a bit excited to see what might happen between the two, "What did you just say?!" With no intention to reply Ichigo stood in place staring into the student's eyes, "No one insults our club and gets away with it!" In an out roar the student jumped back into a fighting, "You're going to regret those comments big guy."

"Am I now," Ichigo placed the piece of paper into his pocket grinning. Without warning the KC member came at him with a kick which Ichigo grabbed hold of flipping him upward and throwing him to the ground. Gin couldn't help but chuckle while Haiji clinched his fists, "This guy is goanna make us look bad." He uttered beneath his breath referring to the particular club.

"Guess I failed to mention I know a thing or two about material arts," Ichigo placed both hands into his pockets looking away, "See you guys around." The instant he made a move toward the building someone ran into his side knocking him to the ground. He immediately grabbed at his knee feeling slight pain, "Watch where yo…" Ichigo went silent resting his eyes on a girl with orange hair except an entirely different shade to his own, tied in pigtails.

"Where is neesan have you seen her?" The girl asked both Haiji and Ginei.

Ichigo stood upright dusting himself off along with the student he took down moments ago, "No clue Kokoa Chan. She might be inside on her off period if you're lucky." Gin spoke.

Haiji seized hold of Kokoa's wrist the instant she took off, "Why are you in such a hurry, don't you want to hang around for a little while? It's been awhile since I've seen my favorite little girl; we should at least catch up before you go running off. Did you do anything fun over the summer?"

Kokoa forcefully pulled away from him, "Hands off me lolicon!" Ichigo had noticed the flying bat beside her right after she collided with him, but couldn't believe his eyes seeing Kokoa transform it into a baseball bat! She stepped forward swinging directly at Haiji sending him a couple ft the other way!

"What the hell! Someone of her size shouldn't have the strength to do that," Ichigo quietly proclaimed with his mouth dropped open and wide eyes; but then remembered Youkai was a school for Ayashis/monsters. It would take some getting accustomed to and he felt if the mission took another couple days he'd get used to it. Haiji was slow to stand feeling pain throughout much of his torso.

"What was that all about?" Ichigo asked becoming a bit interested.

"You mean Kokoa Chan," Gin looked to the side doors noticing two girls progressing toward them, "Nice talking Ichi…whatever your name is, I gotta go!"

Ichigo crossed his arms observing Gin disappear from view in a matter of seconds, "What's up with him, he took off like someone was after his life or something." Both girls situated themselves in front of Haiji, "We know you're friends with him! Where is Gin?!" One of them demanded leaving little breathing room for Haiji. The karate club member had an idea what might have been the reason to their anger and didn't want to find himself in the middle of it, "You should be able to find him hanging around the gym. That was five minutes ago however." Haiji quickly came up with something off the top of his head.

Not buying into his story the girl directly across from him grasped her fingers around his uniform pulling him in close, "You two are like buds so why should we believe you?" She hissed pushing him back noticing Ichigo from the corner of her eye, "Hey ginger you know where Gin is?"

In an instant Ichigo's heart rate rose, whilst his shoulders dropped, _"This girl barely set eyes on me and already an insult; that's no way to get someone to cooperate." _He knew nothing about the guy, feeling it best to go the route having never met him, "That name doesn't ring any bells."

"You're a liar just like him I can see it in your eyes!" She snapped getting into Ichigo's face. He kept a straight face giving her nothing that would prove her assumption true.

"What do the two of you want with Gin anyway?" Haiji asked.

A long pause followed and just by their faces alone Haiji knew something was up, "Well as you may or may not know Gin and I had been dating through the end of last semester up till now…but it appears he was with her as well! In other words he was seeing both of us at the same time."

"That's a bummer." Ichigo spoke placing both hands in his pockets.

This time both girls got into his face, "How could you say that like it's no big deal!?" Both grabbed hold of his shirt. Wanting nothing to do with the situation Haiji and the other KC member slowly walked away. But then from out of nowhere screams of students filled the sky, "That doesn't sound good," Ichigo exclaimed pulling away from the two girls. He took off at full speed with Haiji following close behind. Kokoa had her hand over the doorknob ready to enter the academy, but instead turned the other way. Like everyone else she was curious as to what was happening.

As they got in close Haiji's eyes broadened gazing at various students floating around, "What the…" To him and everyone else it appeared to look that way, but Ichigo was able to see what truly went on, "Hollows!" He grimaced clutching his fists. In total were three of them, but knew he couldn't change into soul form out in the open. His body would then be left unprotected, "Damn I need to find somewhere secluded!"

When taking an early exit from the assembly he bypassed a couple bathrooms knowing exactly where to find them. Without hesitation he entered the academy through a side door rushing down the hall. Hollows were no joke to begin with, and there was no telling what the upgraded ones might be capable of. Another round of screams ensued being even louder than the first.

"What in the world was that," Tsukune pronounced standing from his chair, "That didn't sound good at all; I think we should go check it out." Without warning or a word he ran toward the closes exit.

"Tsukune wait for us!" Yukari called out running after him. Mizore and Moka trailed the two exiting the cafeteria at nearly the same time. It wasn't long before they set their eyes on the horrendous sight of students being thrown around by an apparent ghost. Tsukune considered it might even be the doing of a Youkai student that switched over into his or her monster form.

"Neesan!" Kokoa hollered running toward Moka. It was the inner/true Moka she wanted to speak with but would settle with the outer for however long it took. Moka noticed her little sister approaching from the corner of her eye fully turning to face her, "Get away from here Kokoa Chan it isn't safe!" Moka yelled attempting to keep her out of harm's way.

Kokoa didn't care how dire the circumstance, all she wanted was to embrace arguably her favorite sister. As she came within four feet of Moka the turf beneath them erupted tossing them both down along with Tsukune and the others. Debris filled the area making it difficult for any of them to see. Tsukune got up on one knee coughing, "Is everyone alright?" Students continued to scream trying to evacuate the area. Many were snatched from behind by the un seeable enemy shoved into the ground and thrown against trees. As she began to sit up something grabbed hold of Moka's neck lifting her up high.

"Moka San!" Tsukune yelled.

Unlike everyone else Kokoa was able to see a faded outline of it, but couldn't make out anything passed that. Moka grasped at the area around her neck which let the others know something or someone had a hold of her throat. Though he was unable to see the enemy Tsukune could sense more than one of them thanks to his training with inner Moka awhile back, "I promised to protect Moka San and the others, never to have it the other way around. I can't see whatever it is, but I've got to try something!"

Tsukune quickly punched into the ground using the youjutsu known as the Bakuryuujin which he learned from Fuhai Touhou**. **A huge shockwave knocked the hollow off balance but it didn't lose hold of Moka. Against any ordinary hollow the technique would have done damage, but against the new incarnation not so much. Another of the hollows landed over the top of Tsukune KOing both he and Yukari in a single blow, "Some of these Youki kiddies are completely pathetic as humans' hahaha." One of the hollows said, "I say we quit messing around and get straight to the feasting of their souls."

Moka felt herself begin to fade as her hands dropped from the hollow's wrist. Not long after she passed out with both arms dropping to her sides. Out of desperation Kokoa morphed the bat beside her into a large hammer swinging at random, hoping she'd get lucky and hit something. Effortlessly kicking her thirty ft the other way a hollow laughed watching her collide with a bench smashing it to pieces.

As with Kokoa, Mizore strived to combat what she couldn't see firing off a couple rounds of ice blades. She was unable to confirm it, but confident her projectiles were making contact with something, "Foolish brat!" The hollow taking the punishment of her attack spun around grabbing hold of Mizore's head smashing her entire body against the pavement. Like the others she fell unconscious, leaving only Kokoa that slowly stood, "How am I supposed to win against something I can't see possessing that much power!?"

Perceiving Moka the way she was infuriated Kokoa even more feeling taunted, "Let's finish off these small fry so that we can get to the ma…" The three hollows instantly stopped what they were doing, "That spiritual pressure… could it be a shinigami?" They looked all around in search for the person possessing the high spirit energy.

"You creeps looking for me?"

Together they glared atop the academy spotting someone sporting a black robe holding a zanpakuto over his shoulder. The wind blew his orange spiky hair back and forth, "Well if it ain't a lousy shinig…"

The hollow's head and arm were sliced off simultaneously as Ichigo caught Moka through mid air using flash step. The particular hollow ceased to exist leaving only two of them, "Wow she's gorgeous," Ichigo got a quick glimpse of Moka's face setting the vampire down over the grass, noticing numerous others unconscious all around, "Looks like I'm a bit late, but I'll make up for it."

"We had no idea a shinigami was in this realm oh what a treat it is!" One of them spoke jumping up and down.

"I'm done messing around!" Ichigo blitzed both hollows destroying them in fifty swings of his zanpakuto in less than ten seconds. He was almost surprised how easily they went down, expecting much more of a fight, "Neesan!" Kokoa shouted dropping down next to Moka. She was unable to see Ichigo and had no clue the enemies were destroyed. In that moment she didn't care, all that mattered was Moka, "So this was the Neesan she was looking for." Ichigo uttered.

From around a corner of the building appeared Kurumu licking at an ice-cream cone. She was accompanied by a couple others, feeling her heart jump at the devastating sight, "Tsukune!" He was the first she noticed lying motionless. She and a number of others took off toward the group of unconscious students. Soon after Ruby and various other staff members were on scene.

"I'll go and alert the headmaster; while I do try and get all of them to the infirmary as soon as you can." Ruby spoke with another staffer.

Seeing there was nothing else for him to do Ichigo headed to where he had left his body. Kurumu positioned herself next to Tsukune trying to get him to wake by steadily shaking him, "Kokoa Chan what happened?" She turned to the younger vampire hoping for answers.

Entering through an open window and into a bathroom stall Ichigo re entered his body. He stood from the toilet stretching out, exiting the stall and washing his hands, _"Something was off about the three I just encountered. Unlike the first two, their power was near that of a typical hollow and they didn't have the ability to regenerate. Weird…"_ He dried his hands waiting over another five minutes before exiting.

Through the hall quite a few students stood by their lockers engaging in conversation. Ichigo uncovered his class schedule from his right pocket checking where to go next. The moment he looked up, two persons approached; neither in which he had ever seen, "That was quite the impressive show you put on out there."

Ichigo bit down on his tongue feeling the hairs on his back rise! What was this person referring to? Was it possible they were able to see him in soul form? It was certainly a possibility, after all there were other non shinigami within Karakura town that were able to see him in soul form, "No idea what you're talking about, you must have me confused with someone else." Ichigo replied trying to walk off but the two blocked his path.

"I may not have been able to see you in action but big sis did."

"Ah so the two of you are brother and sister?"

"That's correct. My name is Fang Fang and she's Ling Ling. It's strange but she was able to see those things attacking the students outside while I couldn't. And even when you came onto the scene she was the only one able to see you as far as we know."

For numerous moments Ichigo didn't say a word, "Did you think for a second your sister might be lying, I mean just think about it," One of the rules to Youkai was to keep your true form a secret and he planned to keep it that way, "By the way are you a girl or a guy? I'm having a hard time figuring which it is."

Fang Fang face palmed shaking his head, "I can assure you I'm a guy."

"There's no need for you to hide it from us…after your battle with those beasts I took the liberty of following you. You entered through the bathroom window, so then all we had to do was wait for you out here. I don't know but maybe the fact I'm a zombie is why I was able to see what others couldn't. I was just about to jump in and attack those things when you beat me to it."

"A zombie? Ahahaha get out, like I'm supposed to belieaaaaaahhhh," Ichigo jumped back in terror watching as she removed her own head from her body, "What do you people want from me?!" Ichigo put extra space between them, "I'm so goanna pretend I didn't see that."

"We're members to the Huang family and could use someone of your strength at our side. I promise you'd be treated well and could have anything you wanted in return for your services." Fang Fang enlightened.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he sighed, "Not sure what sort of role playing the two of you are into, but count me out." There was no way that was a comment to be taken serious in his mind. Finding an opening Ichigo ran passed them both heading to his next class. Fang Fang attempted to go after him but was held back, "Let him go, we'll have plenty of opportunities to recruit him later. I wish you could have seen him in action…this one is more powerful than Aono Tsukune or even Moka." Ling Ling said with a grin.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Annoyance

**Ultrabross's Vision**

**CHP 6: Annoyance **

Through the doorway scampered Ichigo taking a seat near the front partially out of breath, _"The students here are something else." _First there was the girl with the pet bat which she transformed into a weapon using it on another student. Not long after two others tried to recruit him for some clan or something of the sort. In that moment, he didn't remember nor care only hoping he'd somehow get through the remainder of the day with some manner of normalcy. Another couple minutes passed before most students entered the classroom taking a seat.

Having nothing else to do with over a minute before class began, Ichigo uncovered the folded piece of paper from his pocket. With a pen in hand from his bag pack he filled out all required information including his dorm room number. The moment he set eyes on the sign that read Soccer Club he knew immediately that was the club for him. After signing off in the bottom right corner he folded the piece of paper placing it into his pocket. As with the two previous classes he got the vibe they wouldn't be asked to do much due to it being the first day, but pulled out a spiral notebook just in case.

"I think it's time we get started." The teacher up front used a finger re adjusting her glasses, "For those taking part in my class for the first time, my name is Miss Kagome. I will be your sensei for math for the entire year. If you ever need help solving something don't be afraid to ask, and I'm opened to after school sessions. Whatever it takes to make certain all of you pass."

While leaned back Ichigo tapped a pen over the desktop; his chin rested in the palm of his left hand. He listened to what she said but at the same time doused into his own little world. In the next instant she appeared through the doorway; the same girl from first hour. Ririko Kagome noticed the individual straightaway and recognized her, "Kurono Kurumu You're late, why is that?" She asked with crossed arms.

"Sorry it's just a couple of my friends were hurt an…"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, find someplace to sit so that I may continue." Kurumu slightly bowed her head taking a seat in the front row which happened to be right in front of Ichigo. From there Ririko continued to give instructions. Without even realizing Ichigo continued tapping his pen over the desk's surface, "Hold on a sec." He whispered with some manner of insight.

A little while ago just before the assembly the girl sitting in front of him presented him with the offer to join the newspaper club. And like a jerk he shot down both her offer and possible friendship because of the focus on his true mission; but in the following class met with a student by the name Tsukune Aono. As with Kurumu he spoke highly of the newspaper club even offering Ichigo to signup. That aside during his attack of the hollows there were several students laid out unconscious over the pavement and or grass surrounding the area. Because of all the commotion he didn't get the chance to take a look around, but at the point he set one of the victims down he caught a quick glimpse of someone from the corner of his eye. That someone looked a lot like Tsukune.

In that moment he discontinued the tapping of his pen leaning back.

_~XX~_

_"Since you're new here I'm guessing you probably haven't made any friends. I'm uncertain when it will start back up, but there is this thing called the Newspaper club."_

_"Newspaper club," Ichigo removed his hands from behind his head looking her in the face, "What is that supposed to be?"_

_"If you decide to join all details involving the club will be given to you then. My friends and I included are all part of it. You'd have a good time if you decided to join, not to mention you'd make new friends. So what do yah say?"_

"That's right, Kurumu said friends and I. With Tsukune it wasn't much different," Ichigo sat up remembering back.

~XX~

_"This is your first day at Yokai, which probably means you don't have friends. If you ever consider joining a club, look no further than Newspaper Club. My friends and I are all a part of it; you should at least consider joining. Well guess I'll see you around." Tsukune spoke._

That was more than enough to link the two. He'd honestly figured that bit parting ways with Tsukune at the conclusion of second hour. Her comments upon entering the class about a couple friends being hurt made him wonder if one of those friends she referred to was Tsukune. He could hardly call the guy a friend of his seeing as they barely met. But still…he was interested to know more. Their first encounter didn't end well, and was aware her response to him could range from either good or bad but didn't think much of it, "Kurumu…" Tapping at her shoulder in a whisper he hoped she wouldn't go off on him.

Not too familiar with the voice she partially looked over her shoulder, "You!" She uttered, but not out of anger or excitement. Above all else she was surprised the two of them shared another class. Coupled with the way their first meet ended she didn't expect he'd try and speak with her so soon, "What?" She asked keeping her eyes on Ririko.

"Tsukune is he," Ichigo paused for a moment, and in that instant at the mention of Tsukune she turned facing him, "Is he ok?" Ichigo finished.

Though neither she nor Tsukune mentioned the other by name he was certain they were friends and members of the same club, "How do you know Tsukune?" She inquired with a peculiar twinkle in her eyes.

"Ah I don't think now is a good time to go…"

"Are you talking while I'm giving an overview of the class?!" Ririko yelled.

Ichigo's mouth dropped open noticing everyone's eyes on him, "I understand Kurumu Chan is a beautiful young lady, but you will not talk with her on my time understand! You can flirt with her as much you'd like after the bell rings." All students throughout laughed aloud causing Kurumu to blush hiding her face between her arms over the desk.

Out of annoyance Ichigo looked the other way rolling his eyes, "Yeah sure whatever you say, I won't speak another word."

"Good, then I shall continue," She smiled returning upfront continuing where she left off. In a little over a minute Ichigo again tapped at her back, _"Is he trying to get us in trouble!"_ Kurumu thought to herself. Ripping a small piece of paper from her notebook she wrote a quick note crumbling it and letting it fall to the ground. She then kicked it backwards which Ichigo noticed slowly reaching down picking it up.

Making certain nobody watched he un crumpled the piece of paper, "Was unable to stay for long, so I don't know the severity of the conditions to Tsukune or any of the others attacked." He read silently tossing the note in a nearby trash after finishing. It was hard for Kurumu to sit still listening to all the rules and regulations. She was interested in speaking with Ichigo. How and when did he meet with Tsukune? And the fact he asked her directly about Tsukune's well being suggested Ichigo must have known she and Tsukune had some form of relationship.

That also meant he must have in some shape or form known about the attack which took place during the first lunch period. Unable to wait any longer Kurumu tore another piece of paper from her notebook sending him another note. For a while they communicated back and forth through notes. She asked all the questions whilst he answered them to the best of his ability.

**XXX**

"_Tsuu…wake up Tsukune," His eyes shot open gazing at two of his closes friends/allies, "Ruby San, Moka San...how long was I out?" Tsukune put a hand to his head feeling dizzy. It was then he bit down on his tongue realizing both Moka and Ruby dressed in nurse outfits! Ruby he understood, but Moka!_

"_You took quite the beating Tsukune but with a lot of rest you should make a full recovery. I suggest you stay away from too much physical activity for a little while ok." Ruby informed rubbing at the lower part of his leg._

_ Sitting up Tsukune rubbed at his eyes wondering if he might be hallucinating, "Bbbu but what about Yukari Chan, Mizore and everyone else? How're all of them doing?" He could feel his adrenaline rise not understanding why Moka was up and about; not to mention she didn't seem to have a single scratch on her. Something was strange and he didn't like it one bit._

"_It's time I check on the other patients, I'll leave Tsukune to you Moka San." Ruby spoke closing the long curtain._

"_Oh don't you worry I'll take excellent care of Tsukune," Moka responded with a sinister grin bringing chills down Tsukune's back. He hadn't seen the particular look on her face ever._

_ He didn't know for certain but Moka never showed signs of a medical background, which had him worried why she was playing the role of a nurse, "Ah why exactly are you here Moka San," Tskune removed the sheets off his body, "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"_

_ The instant he tried to step out of bed he noticed his ankles bounded by constraints, "Didn't I say I'd take care of you Tsukune?" Moka slowly walked toward him unbuckling each button to her uniform one by one, "Moka San…what are you doing?!"_

"_Don't act surprised, you and I have always wanted this." Moka eliminated the last button throwing the clothing off to the side observing Tsukune bleed from his nose. Moka stood before him wearing nothing but a black thong, stockings and matching bra. Pulling herself into the bed atop him she couldn't help but go red, "You will be my first Tsukune."_

_ As she leaned in closer he put his hands out in front of her, "What are YOU DOING?! This is CRAZY. Did you even THINK THIS OVER?!"_

"_Ssshhh," She placed a finger over his lips, "No more talking."_

_ Tsukune was neither smartest nor the strongest student at Youkai, but even he knew just how out of character her actions were. Out of desperation to stop things from going any further he grabbed hold of the Rosario around her neck forcing it off. It was then inner/true Moka positioned over him, "You were going to have sex with me without my consent?!"_

"_Consent! Wait hold on this wasn't my idea!"_

_ Moka removed herself from the bed leaping upward, "Know your PLACE!"_

_Tsukune placed both hands out in front of him attempting to block the attack!_

"Tsukune Wake up!"

Sweat ran down the side of his face and throughout much of his body rising from the bed, "It was all just a dream," He put a hand to his head, "Thank goodness."

"What dream?"

One of the Youkai nurses alongside Ruby stood on either side of Tsukune, "It's nothing to worry about Ruby San." He pulled himself out of bed relieved his ankles weren't tied down like they had been moments ago, "Hold on Tsukune you shouldn't be walking around just yet, you must rest a while longer."

"I feel fine," He argued heading for the exit, "Besides I should really be getting back to class." His vision was blurry but confident it'd return to normal with time. From his left Ruby stepped in front of Tsukune keeping him from going any further, "You might have a concussion, we can't allow you to leave until after more testing and some rest."

Though he wanted to leave, Tsukune knew she was right, "Ok," He replied with a sigh, "What of Moka San and everyone else that were attacked?"

"You're one out of six who has gained consciousness along with Yukari Chan. Everyone else is stable and should make a full recovery."

"That's good to hear." He said with relief.

**XXX**

The hour passed with all students being released to either their next class or lunch period. Kurumu walked side by side with Ichigo down the hall. Through the notes passed back and forth she was aware how Ichigo knew Tsukune, but still had one unanswered question, "How did you know Tsukune was hurt. I don't recall seeing you anywhere near the location where everyone was attacked?"

With both hands placed over the back of his head Ichigo thought quickly. The truth certainly wasn't an option in his book, "When heading to class I saw someone being dragged to the medical facility resembling him, had no idea it'd actually turn out to be him." Ichigo lied confident she'd buy in.

"Oh…ok." Together they turned down another hall, "What do you think of Youkai Academy thus far?" She asked gazing up at him.

His instant stop triggered her to jump, "Is everything ok Ichigo?"

"_Them again!"_ Unfortunately it appeared they were headed his way, but felt calmed as they made a turn. Kurumu became worried when he didn't answer right away, "I'm perfectly fine, just a lot on my mind I guess."

She felt tempted to ask what but didn't feel it her place to do so, "Gin Senpai!" She called out running toward a specific individual positioned against a wall with crossed arms.

"_Wow don't tell me that womanizer is one of her friends!"_ Ichigo's mouth dropped open while in his own train of thought. Because of the particular student he was caught in a rather uncomfortable situation involving two girls claiming to be Gin's girlfriend, "Tshh I'll catch up with her later." There was no telling how long her conversation would take and he didn't want to be late to his next class.

"You look good Kurumu Chan I'm glad you found me." Gin said.

Both talked for a little over a minute catching up with one another going back and forth. Down the stairs and a couple halls entered Ichigo into his next class taking a seat near the front as he had been doing. He took a look at his substitute badge feeling he'd be going to work again soon, "Well look who it is." Someone pronounced from behind.

He recognized the voice but was unable to put a face with it and because of that instantly shifted around.

"No way! Anything but this, I really have to share a class with this guy," He placed both hands over his face shaking his head, "I don't want to join your family clan or whatever it is you spoke of, so just get lost." Ichigo turned facing the opposite way.

Fang Fang grinned halfway enjoying his denial, it would help to spice things up, "I never did get your name," Fang Fang walked across the carpet stopping in front of Ichigo's desk, "What's your name?"

He didn't like the fact the sister of this person was able to see him in spirit form, and something about the two just didn't seem right, "That's classified information I'm not authorized to share with weirdoes."

Fang Fang was unable to stop himself from laughing, "You're being ridiculous I'm not your enemy."

"You're not my friend either," Ichigo closed his eyes leaning back, "Go bug someone else that cares, I'm not interested in what you have to offer."

"Ling Ling saw what you did and I know she's telling the truth…we won't stop till you're a combat member to the Huang family."

**To Be Continued**


	7. Surprise Luggage

**Ultrabross's Vision**

**CHP 7: Surprise Luggage**

Everything he said went through one ear and out the other. Never in his life was he so anxious for class to begin staring at the clock up front over the chalkboard. Why was this student so persistent? He felt sure his stance was made clear concerning the offer but apparently some couldn't accept rejection, "Are you even listening to me? Come don't be that way, all I'm asking is for is a name and the pleasure of employment to the Huang family. If moneys' what you're after you need not worry; we've got so much of it you'd be able to build a castle out of it all," Fang Fang paced back and forth beside his desk, "What do you say we make this thing official? Your name would be a start." Fang Fang put a hand out in front of him as if to shake hands.

With not even the slightest bit of interest Ichigo prolonged with ignoring him hoping he'd grow bored and find someone else to nag, _"This guy's a complete nutcase...disappear already!"_ Ichigo thought tapping a finger over the desk. The idea Ling Ling was able to see him during his most recent battle didn't bother him, just as long as no one else could. In that way there'd be no evidence what she said was true.

"Think about it for awhile; don't give an answer if you're not yet ready," Fang Fang took a seat behind him, "We have all class after all."

Ichigo's head dropped forward, "I might consider it, but tell me one thing," A grin formed on the side of his face, "Will I have my own pedestal of worship, and lots of pretty girls? If I'm not treated like a king I'm goanna have to say no."

Fang Fang stiffened wanting to pull at his own hair perceiving the obvious sarcasm in the tone of his classmate. Powerful individuals were hard to come by, and recruiting them was even more of a task. Tsukune Aono had been no different, but according to Ling Ling this one was in another class all together, "What can I do or say to change your mind. I won't say a word of your true form, but if you don't enlist well …"

"It'll be your word against mine. Your sister is a zombie and in all likelihood has lost her mind. What she says doesn't count nor matter; growing up all incarnations of zombies I've been accustomed to are entirely brainless. Besides you weren't able to see a thing," Ichigo sat upright placing both hands behind his head, "Give it a rest already."

"Not once have you denied what Neesan said was true."

"Believe what you want but I was nowhere near the scene of the attack. If this Huang family of yours has so much money why hasn't your sister been emitted into one of the better mental institutions? Unless I've got an unknown twin running around your sis has lost it."

Before he could reply or make a statement the bell rang bringing up the beginning of class, "Hello everyone and welcome to Cooking Class Three."

**XXX**

Tsukune sat over the top of a table buttoning his shirt following the final test hopeful he'd soon be cleared to leave. After doing so he pulled his jacket off the coat rack slipping his arms through, "Tsukune you're free to go," A nurse declared opening the curtain blocking his view.

"Moka San is she…"

"She just awoke a little over a minute ago and is doing fine. I suggest speaking with her sometime later; we still have yet to perform tests on her and others that recently gained consciousness," The nurse handed him a lollipop from a jar over the countertop along with a hall pass, "Run along now, we don't want you missing even more class time."

Lifting his bag from the ground and positioning it over one shoulder, Tsukune exited the entire space into the main hall. He looked over his schedule refreshing his memory as to where he needed to be, "Cooking class with Mister Baywer." He wasn't familiar with the name considering the idea he might be new to the academy. The instant he turned the corner he bumped shoulders with someone losing hold of his schedule.

"Tsukune!" She called out wrapping her arms around him.

"Kurumu Chan," Tsukune replied only slightly placing one hand over her back, "I don't understand. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I got to talking with Gin Senpai and lost track of time," She pulled him in close resting her chin over his shoulder, "I'm so glad you're ok Tsukune, I don't know what I'd do without you." She closed her eyes as he immediately pushed away bending over and recovering his schedule, "I'm off to cooking class; later Kurumu Chan." He took off in somewhat a jog making up for lost time. Kurumu remained still watching him turn the corner. She could almost feel tears form in her eyes; he would never push Moka aside like that! What did Moka have that she didn't, it seemed since day one the vampire was one step ahead.

The thought frustrated Kurumu feeling sick to her stomach. It was as though she was a spectator watching from the side; nothing she did or said would alter what seemed to be destiny. Moka would become Tsukune's mate and there was nothing she could do but watch. No! She wouldn't go down without a fight there was still time, even though the window of opportunity seemed to be closing. With her head held high she marched down the opposite hall heading to her next class.

Tsukune entered through the front door handing the hall pass over to Mister Baywer, "There was an incident but I'm all better now."

He looked around searching for an open seat seeing several, but quickly noticed two individuals sitting near the front he knew. He took a seat in the second row first desk, "Ichigo, Fang Fang, how's it going?"

Ichigo bit down on his tongue clutching his fists, _"Oh great just what I needed!"_ He kicked at the ground not believing how bad his luck always turned out to be. Tsukune's timing couldn't have been any worse, "So your name is Ichigo…interesting, very interesting." Fang Fang pronounced smirking.

Tsukune noticed the intense expression over Ichigo's face coupled with the sweat running down the side of his head and clinched fists, "You alright Ichigo? You look like you're ready to strangle someone?"

"Yeah I've got to agree, Ichigo doesn't look so well; bad first day or something?" Fang Fang asked as more of a taunt than question.

"Shut UP!"

Tsukune gulped at his remark leaning the other way. Ichigo noticed so from the corner of his eye, "That wasn't directed at you." He made clear, allowing Tsukune to ease up. But if not him, the comment had to have been aimed at Fang Fang. When greeting both upon sitting he had no idea either were associated.

"In just a moment I'd like for all of you to get into teams of four. As far as classes previous to this one, I'm sure all of you haven't been asked to do a lot due to it being the first day but in here things will be working differently. I will first hand out menus of what you will be responsible for cooking first semester. Today however you will be given the task of developing a special kind of soup. There will be certain guidelines to follow, but you'll have a lot of freedom to make it your own along the way."

Whereas the instructor continued giving instructions another student entered through the front entrance handing him a hall pass similar to that of Tsukune, "Yukari Chan!" Both Fang Fang and Tsukune said at the same time. Ichigo had no idea who the girl was paying her no attention. She noticed Tsukune right away taking a seat behind him, "What took you so long to get here, I was told you were one of the first to wake?" Tsukune asked.

"That's true but I was catching up with Ruby San."

The three talked back and forth whilst Ichigo kept his concentration up front. Soon the menus were given out to all students. Only one recipe was handed to them, with specific steps which would allow them to select most of the ingredients that would go into their dish, "Now I'd like for you all to group with four others and follow me into the kitchen area."

Tsukune looked around for a couple seconds, "We four will do."

"Four…what do you mean by that? There's only you me and Fang Fang."

"That's right you and Ichigo have not yet been introduced." Tsukune said. Yukari and Ichigo set eyes on each other introducing themselves. The group of four stood from the desks following the instructor, "So Ichigo what about you and Fang Fang, do t…"

"I know this guy all too well," Ichigo cut off Yukari before she could finish.

"All too well ahahaha, think you might be jumping the gun a bit? We met just before the beginning of last period; I'd say there is a lot more about me you have yet to discover."

"The less I know about you the better." Ichigo emphasized.

Yukari and Tsukune gazed at one another getting the feeling an inside war was looming between Ichigo and Fang Fang. Neither had any idea of the back story as to why the two were at odds. All students trailed Mr. Bayward into the kitchen. He started with going over the safety hazards and what and what not to do if ever encountering specific problems. He then went on to show everyone where to locate all necessary supplies they'd periodically use throughout the first semester.

"Hey do you guys want to hear a secret about Ichigo, funny story a…"

Ichigo placed a hand over Fang Fang's mouth keeping him from talking, "Hey I just remembered, me and my buddy here have something to discuss in private," Ichigo pulled him off to the side away from the group of students. Tsukune and Yukari again looked at one another, but this time had even more worry in their eyes, "Do you have any idea what that was all about?"

Tsukune shook his head, "No idea. Let's hope they won't kill each other." Neither knew what was going on between the two, but it was something to keep an eye on. Ichigo removed his hand from Fang Fang's mouth pointing to a large oven, "See that there! Today is your lucky day because if you start spreading rumors about me, I'm goanna bake me some Fried Fang Soup! It'll have extra pepper, extra salt and whatever the hell else I can think of. And then after that I'm goanna make certain all our classmates get a bowl of the masterpiece."

"You can't be serious, that is preposterous!" Fang Fang's eyes grew in size stepping away from him.

"Lighten up I'm not being serious. Keep everything about me to yourself and we'll be cool." Fang Fang nodded returning to the group alongside Ichigo. For now backing off was the best course of action; after befriending him he could then try again with recruiting him. In less than thirty minutes he finished giving instructions allowing each groups to get started, "You may work together but each team member must have his or her own bowl of soup created in the end. Do a good job and have fun."

Everyone in Ichigo's group did their own thing for the most part except for a few exchanges between Yukari and Fang Fang about what to add. Seeing that they were being timed Tsukune found himself looking at the clock more than usual. Ichigo periodically tasted small bits making sure he wasn't putting too much or not enough of something into the dish. Most everyone lost track of time listening to the timer go off a little over thirty minutes into the assignment. Yukari was able to toss in the last of the green peppers, exhaling in relief.

"Time," The instructor called out, "You will now taste the soup of each member in your team and decide which is best. This will give me a better idea on who I should elect the cooking captains in this class."

Smaller bowls were taken from the cabinets above used for the samples, "So which of us should go first?" Tsukune asked.

"I vote me, you guys will love it." Fang Fang spoke with confidence.

Each of them took a sample from the larger bowl with Tsukune being the first to take a bite, "So what do you think?" Ichigo's face went purple running to the nearest trash. Tsukune and Yukari's expressions weren't very inspiring either, "What the hell did you put in this?!" Ichigo spat out what little he attempted to swallow.

"Sorry but he's right, that tasted like how could you say…bitter." Tsukune added trying his best not to come off as a jerk. Yukari decided against giving a comment.

"Ok wise guy let's try yours next." Fang Fang shouted pointing to Ichigo.

"I guarantee it'll taste better than something comparable with sewage," Ichigo exclaimed pouring each of them a small bit. The reaction was a lot different than to that of Fang Fang, "It could use a bit more spice but not bad for a first." Tsukune complimented.

Next up was Yukari, in which Ichigo stepped in close for a better look at her finished product. He scratched at the side of his hair with a raised eye brow, "Why does yours look like crap? Hopefully it tastes better than it lo…" Ichigo was unable to finish as a silver tub came out of nowhere from above hitting him over the head. His eyes went white for a couple moments seeing stars, "What the hell just happened?!" He rubbed a hand over his head with dizziness.

"I wouldn't talk bad about anything of Yukari's or she'll punish you." Tsukune informed.

Ichigo had no idea how she was able to pull off such a feat, but knew it'd be a good idea to stay on her good side. All took a sample of her soup, with each of them loving each bite, "Delicious, definitely better than it looked." Ichigo told.

The remainder of the class went by smoothly as they were dismissed from the class. Tsukune, Fang Fang and Yukari were met by Moka in the hall, "Good to see you up and about Moka San. If you don't mind there's someone I'd like for you to meet." Tsukune looked over his shoulder realizing he was nowhere in sight, "Did either of you see where Ichigo ran off to?" Fang Fang and Yukari shrugged their shoulders having no idea.

"Ichigo," Moka uttered removing a strand of hair from her face, "Is that the new student from first hour?" The name sounded familiar.

"That's correct, I'm sure he's probably on his way to his next class. He really isn't so bad; I'll introduce the two of you next time he's around." Tsukune informed.

Much like cooking class the rest of the day passed by smoothly with Ichigo returning to his dorm lying out over the bed staring at the ceiling. The first official day turned out better than he pictured beforehand, but it was certainly different than attending a normal high school. He thought about what would be in stored for him in the upcoming days and however long it took to eliminate every last hollow. His concentration came to a halt hearing a loud banging sound sitting up. He looked around setting his eyes on his suitcase, "What in the world?" The sound seemed to be coming from his own baggage.

He bent down unzipping the bag and as he did so a large stuffed animal in the form of a Lion leaped outward grabbing at his shirt!

"Kon WHAT THE HELL!" Ichigo yelled having no memory of packing the mod soul.

**To Be Continued**


	8. Reality Check

**Ultrabross's Vision**

**CHP 8: Reality Check**

Losing balance Ichigo fell back with Kon ending up over the top of him. The stuffed lion tightened its grip over his shirt pulling itself closer to his body, "How could you do such a thing leaving me all crammed in that dark space with no food or water?! Such actions are inhumane! How would you like if someone lef…" Ichigo knocked him back with the flick of a finger giving him no chance to finish, "Stop complaining; as if you need food or water to survive. I never included you with the items I chose to bring, which means you packed yourself."

Ichigo pushed himself off the ground sitting over the bed's edge. There was nothing more Kon wanted than to kick and punch at Ichigo like a younger brother or sister would to an older sibling when things didn't go their way. He contained himself from resulting to such actions, knowing full and well what Ichigo said was true, "Ok so maybe I snuck in at the last moment but that doesn't mean you shouldn't have known. You left me to suffer! Have you no human dignity?!"

Barely looking down Ichigo didn't alter his posture even slightly, "You have quite the imagination, but please do enlighten me the last time I ever showed signs of being psychic. In fact quit crying like a small child and putting the blame on me, I'm not the one that decided climbing into a crowded space and not saying a word was a good idea. Serves you right the way I see it." Ichigo fell back over the bed in the position he had been moments ago.

Kon stepped across the carpet with a strange urge to bull rush and take down the orange haired substitute shinigami but was aware the result wouldn't end in his favor. Instead he crawled up the bed situating himself beside Ichigo's head, "Details…where are we!?" Kon looked around the space that was much different to that of Ichigo's room, "I overheard your conversation with the shinigami captain but didn't catch much details!"

"Is it really necessary for you to yell in my ear? Keep it down I'm trying to think." Ichigo spoke softly closing his eyes

"What about Rukia is she somewhere nearby?!" Kon inquired jumping up and down, _"My sweet loving Rukia, oh how I've missed you." _The mod soul thought.

"You can be such a nuisance I swear. Obviously your eavesdropping skills need work. Toshiro made it clear the Gotei 13 voted in favor of me taking on this mission alone which I really don't want to talk about now so don't ask for details."

Kon reached out grabbing at Ichigo's ear pulling back, "We're best buds, keeping secrets isn't something we do. Tell me about the mission now!"

Extending his arm outward Ichigo grabbed Kon by the back of his neck tossing the stuffed lion off the bed, "What part of I'm trying to think did you not understand?" Ichigo opened his eyes gazing at the ceiling. Kon hopped back onto the bed without a moment hesitation.

"Why must you treat me this way, you and I are equals? Whenever you go out to fight your battles I always take good care of your body!"

"Equals," Ichigo went soundless for a couple moments before laughing, "You made my day that is one of the funniest things I've heard in awhile." Ichigo was unable to hide his grin.

Kon ran across the bed with the idea of stomping at Ichigo's stomach. A knock at the door stopped him from any further action, in which Ichigo placed a hand over the area of Kon's mouth, "You be a good lion and do what other stuffed animals do best."

"Which is?"

"Look pretty and don't make a move or sound," Ichigo quickly flipped Kon onto his back, "Stay put and be a good lion or else…" He gave the mod soul a splitting death glare before turning and walking toward the door.

"How's it going Ichigo?"

Tsukune stood beside a girl exhibiting long pink hair that bypassed her waist. It was the same girl he had rescued from the clutches of the hollow; that he was sure about. Apart from that, a good question to ask was how they knew the room number of his dorm. He hadn't given that information to a single student…yet here they were. She was beautiful the first time he set eyes on her during the attack, but seemed more so in that moment.

"I hope now isn't a bad time but I'd like to introduce you to Moka San. She and I happened to be passing by so…"

"Hi Ichigo nice to meet you," Moka spoke cheerfully cutting Tsukune off. He wasted no time properly introducing himself to her as well.

From on the bed Kon's eyes opened to the female voice curious as to whom she was. For as long as he knew Ichigo one thing for certain was the substitute shinigami always found himself surrounded by pretty girls. Whether it was intentional or coincidence didn't concern him; all that mattered was to somehow have them in his clutches. Ichigo's body blocked most of the doorway which prompted Kon to move across the bed trying to get a view of her.

"I appreciate you stopping by, but do you mind me asking how you figured this was my room?"

"It was Ling Ling, or in other words the sister to Fan…"

"I've already met with her." Ichigo replied not allowing Tsukune to finish. His fists tightened getting the vibe the zombie being was following him! Did she and Fang Fang's hunger for recruiting him shift to desperation? With those two nothing would surprise him, even something absurd as inspecting his every move from a distance.

"Is everything ok," Moka moved in closer, "You look worried."

"Just a lot on my mind." Ichigo quickly came up with on the fly.

Though there was little space between the vampire and shinigami, Kon had the perfect angle. His eyes sparkled at the prospect that was Moka Akashiya! Kon's eyes voyaged downward from her face, and if it were at all possible for him to drool he would have! Just the sight of them pumped him, _"I mmmmus must have them!"_ A menacing smirk formed over his face staring directly at her chest. They weren't quite the size of Orihime's but were more than satisfying enough. Kon slowly made his way off the bed making certain to stay out of sight slowly creeping toward Ichigo and Moka. In that moment he didn't care what the consequences of his actions could lead to.

"Moka San and I were just on our way to library to hang out and possibly study. We'd be grateful if you decided to come along. If not than I guess we'll see you tomorrow."

Ichigo threw his leg back kicking Kon in the face sending the mod soul a couple ft back the other way. The stuffed lion yelled aloud as his stomach collided with one of the four wooden legs of the bed, "What was that?" Moka asked trying to look over Ichigo's shoulder. He moved over blocking her view from seeing inside.

"It's nothing really," Ichigo said innocently, "Just a small project I'm working on. I have yet to stop it from making all these weird noises." Ichigo began closing the door but was stopped by Moka placing her hand over it.

"If you let me have a look I might be able to help." She spoke moving in closer.

"Thanks for the offer but it is best I take care of it myself." Ichigo placed a hand over her shoulder smiling, "You two go on ahead, I might catch up with you later."

Tsukune and Moka turned away with the pink haired vampire waving as they journeyed down the hall. Ichigo then let out a breathe of air he had no idea he'd been holding back, closing the door, "Sometimes I wonder if you deliberately try and make life more difficult for me. My true objective is to hunt and destroy the hollows lurking within this realm! Your stupidity and lack of common sense baffles me to no end."

Kon stood from the ground dusting off, "Come now you don't really mean that," Kon ran across the carpet wrapping his arms around Ichigo's ankle, "How long have you known the girl?"

Ichigo looked down not particularly fond of Kon's tone. He knew exactly what was on the perverted mod souls mind, "Do you listen ever? I was just introduced to her." Ichigo pronounced rolling his eyes, and though he'd never admit to it; Ichigo knew Kon would come in handy. There would be times he'd likely have to skip class time to battle against the enemy. With Kon around he wouldn't be marked absent. There was also the luxury of Kon taking notes for him whenever he was away.

"Wait here, I'll be back soon." Ichigo informed exiting the room with a piece of paper in hand. Kon attempted calling out to him but it was already too late with the door closing shut.

With a couple turns down the hall Moka and Tsukune exited the main building walking across the grass. Due to the distance of the library they decided cutting through the school lawn would get them there sooner than through the building. A slight wind propelled to the west blowing Moka's hair that way. There were only a couple students around, none in which looked their way.

Willing to take advantage of the moment Moka took hold of Tsukune's hand. He gazed over noticing her cheeks turn a rosy red. She then wrapped her other arm around his, "It's so nice to have a little alone time with you away from everyone else." She leaned her head over his shoulder. They passed the group of students running around the lawn engaging in different activities.

"Akashiya Moka?"

Tsukune and Moka stopped at the sound of someone calling out her name. Behind them stood two students; one standing at 5'8, dark silver hair, brown eyes and the other 5'10, black spiky hair and green eyes. Both wore similar outfits to Tsukune and Moka, "Who are you guys? And how do you know Moka?"

Never before had Tsukune seen the two, and didn't like the expressions on their faces. "I'm Kikael and this is Jiro." The taller of them spoke taking a step forward, "We're freshmen to the academy but have heard various stories about Moka before enrolling." Kikael took another few steps circling both Tsukune and Moka a couple times over, "What do you think Kikael?" Jiro asked.

"They weren't lying about this bitch's body or beauty. She's got the whole package!"

Moka's grip over Tsukune's hand tightened feeling herself become panicky. Tsukune couldn't believe his ears either! Just who did those guys think they were addressing her in such fashion, "What did you just call Moka San?" Tsukune asked knowing he couldn't just stand still and say nothing. Both first year students chuckled at the fright in his voice, "If you don't mind, we'd like to spend some time alone with Moka."

"Now isn't a good time, she and I are headed to the library. Maybe another time… let's go Moka San." Tsukune pulled her close by leading them away from the area. They were separated from one another before traveling even five yards, "Your little trip to the library will have to wait," Kikael pulled Moka up against his body running a hand over the side of her face, "Don't tell me this wimp here is your boyfriend?" He asked blocking Tsukune out completely.

"Take your hands off her! She doesn't know either of you!" Kikael removed his hands off Moka punching at Tsukune. The strike was enough to knock him to the ground.

"Tsukune!" Moka shouted but was held back by Jiro, "Don't get involved…Kikael can be crazy when he gets this way."

As he had a little while back Tsukune was seeing stars. He positioned himself over his knees and hands looking up at Moka and the two others, "Why are you doing this…isn't it clear Moka San doesn't want to ha…" Tsukune this time was kicked in the face. Both Kikael and Jiro laughed watching his face come into contact with the dirt.

"That's enough! Put an end to this and I'll do whatever you say, just don't hurt Tsukune!" Moka shouted trying to break free of Jiro. His hold was much too great for her to overcome, "Don't worry sweet stuff Kikael won't kill your boyfriend, maybe just rough him up a bit."

Kikael grabbed hold of Tsukune's hair pulling him upward and punching him back to the ground. Tears formed in Moka's eyes watching the man she loved being beaten and there was nothing she could do to help, "Why don't you fight back?!" Kikael got down on his knees grabbing Tsukune by the neck and continuously punching at his face. Tsukune dodged and blocked a couple of the attempts but the others connected directly with his face drawing blood!

"What a pussy, why is a hot piece like you dating a weakling like him?" Jiro asked making sure his grasp was tight around her wrists. Moka began crying feeling completely helpless…if only she had some way of awakening her inner self. And for whatever reason Tsukune didn't unlock any of his hidden strength hidden within the holy lock; perhaps it had something to do with the fact she wasn't the one being harmed. In a split second Kikael was pulled off Tsukune and thrown back in the opposite direction.

"That'll be enough of that." Someone reached down helping Tsukune up.

"Ic…Ichigo." Moka managed to say with relief; tears still running down her cheeks. Ichigo wasn't one to stick his nose into someone else's business, but when observing the scene from afar he knew something wasn't right, "You have five seconds to let the girl go."

Jiro perceived the determination in Ichigo's eyes immediately releasing his hold on Moka in which she instantly sided with Tsukune and Ichigo. Kikael rose from the ground cracking his knuckles, "Tsukune, Moka," Ichigo spoke without looking at either, "You better get going. If these two want a fight they found one." Ichigo slowly lifted his sleeves causing Jiro to gulp.

Neither Moka nor Tsukune could comprehend why he would put himself in harm's way for either of them. Both barely knew the guy, and yet somehow he was trying to protect them. Moka wasn't going to have any of it, "Don't do this! You have no reason to get yourself beaten up all because of me, I'll do what the…"

"Enough Moka," Ichigo glared back at the vampire, "I saw and heard almost everything these guys said and did to the two of you. My only regret is not jumping in sooner," He shifted his focus back to the first years, "Guys like this are what make me sick. Things are likely about to heat up so you and Tsukune should get going."

"Ichigo…" Moka whispered feeling all sorts of emotions rise.

Kikael unexpectedly applauded Ichigo, "Quite the speech, but even dumber for threatening someone like me. What do you say you and I take this out to the woods and settle this in our true forms?" Kikael then looked into Moka's eyes, "We'll have to talk some other time beautiful."

A chuckle escaped Ichigo's lips, triggering Jiro to take a couple steps back.

"What is so damn funny?!" Kikael asked.

"You're better off fighting against me in human form that I can guarantee. Unless of course you'd like an early funeral…if that's the case than go right ahead and follow me." Ichigo said advancing toward the woods.

Tsukune and Moka remained still throughout the entire ordeal. Jiro seized hold of his best friend's shirt, "I don't like it one bit, this guy is way too confident and look at his size. Let's get out of here while we still can; Moka can wait for another time."

"Tsukune!" Two girls called out before Kikael could make a move.

"Mizore, Kurumu." Moka voiced looking out in the distance.

"You're right…we'll take care of this some other time." Kikael replied running off with Jiro at his side.

Ichigo noticed their actions from the corner of his eye, stopping dead in his tracks, "Tsukune are you ok?" Mizore was concerned with the amount of blood falling from his mouth and nose. It was also the first time he had seen her since the attack with the hollows. Ichigo made his way over to the group uncovering a piece of cloth from the side pocket of his jacket, "Go ahead and use this to clean yourself up. Good thing I happened to be carrying it."

"Can somebody explain to me what happened, and why he's here?" Mizore asked pointing at Ichigo.

Tsukune used the cloth removing all blood off his face, "Don't be rude, if it weren't for Ichigo things could have turned out a lot worse." Moka emphasized. Both Kurumu and Mizore eyed down the substitute shinigami.

"You guys take care," Ichigo walked away from the group, "I've got a form to submit."

Both Kurumu and Moka wanted to stop him from leaving, with reasons of their own but Tsukune was the main focus, "I feel kind of lost…what's been happening in the last few hours?" Mizore asked.

The instant Moka's hand came into contact with Tsukune's shoulder he shrugged her off, "Sorry Moka San, I need some time to think and be alone. If you still want to go to the library, just take one of the others in my place. Please none of you try and follow me."

All three girls watched him scamper off with his head held down. He made a vow to protect and be at Moka's side but yet he was unable to do a thing! Had it not been for Ichigo the first year student would have continued to beat on him! He was unable to defend Moka or himself. The thought of it burned him up inside, knowing he needed to get stronger. How could Moka ever see him as a true man unless he was able to protect her with his own two hands?! The thought boiled his blood!

**To Be Continued**


	9. Let Off the Hook

**Ultrabross's Vision**

**CHP 9: Let Off the Hook**

If he could describe the way he felt in one word it'd be miserable. The first day back had been going terrific up until that point! Who did those two think they were forcing themselves onto Moka the way they did! The discomfort and terror in her eyes replayed in his mind like a broken record, unable to stop thinking about it. He'd proven time and again he wasn't completely useless when truly needed. It was only when his friends truly faced danger he became relevant. Unlocking the first lock of to the holy lock gave him access to the vampire blood flowing within him. And because of it gave him abilities possessed by a true vampire.

Dazed in his own thoughts Tsukune came across an apple tree taking a seat situating his back against it. From there he was positive no one would stumble upon him; precisely what he wanted. Not even a minute later the proverbial voice called out for him, it came as no shock she'd come after him. He told none to follow, but knew that wouldn't happen, "Moka San…" He whispered listening to her continuously call his name with no plans to reply. Her voice died down the further away she traveled from him. Thankful he was no longer in danger of being discovered he let out a sigh of relief. After some time being alone and to think things over he felt sure he'd feel a lot better.

Subsequent to submitting his form concerning Soccer club Ichigo returned to his dorm for the remainder of the evening and night. He kept an eye out for any hollows that might have lurked around spotting none. The idea scouring the area in soul form came to mind, but doing so would give a certain someone added opportunities to follow him around. The substitute badge alerted him of nothing either. With the obsession both individuals in question seemingly had, nothing would surprise him.

The next morning he walked down the hall with the bag pack over his left shoulder. He could feel the excessive movement from within. The next second the bag unzipped on its own from inside; Ichigo putting a stop to it before any further action, "I don't care how badly you want a peek now isn't the time. Blow my cover and I'll blow your brains out!"

"Such cruel words but impossible! I don't have a brain genius we mod souls are constructed in the form of a pil…"

"Finally something we can agree on. Your lack of intelligence will be my downfall I can see it already. Because of that you will do as I say; whenever I say and do it the way I want. For starters you're done talking, class is just down the hall," Ichigo made sure to keep his voice low as there were numerous students in which they bypassed, "The only time you're allowed to talk or do anything is if I need you to take over my body. Break any of those rules and I promise you won't like the result."

"Blah blah as if you'd follow through with any of these threats, both you and I know deep down you love me like a little brother. We get on each other's nerves but at the end of the day we're inseparable!"

"Didn't I just say you're done talking?"

That time the mod soul had no comeback electing to remain silent. Ichigo turned the corner entering the classroom sitting in the exact same seat from day one. Before settling in his name was called from across the room, "Why are you sitting all alone?" Kurumu waved signaling for him to come over, "There are open seats over here." She didn't know why she was doing it but he seemed genuine and had something else none of them was able to explain. Throughout the first two years they kept to themselves not hanging with many outside their circle, "Come now Ichigo don't be shy."

Unlike the other students he seemed to fit nicely; it was especially felt between Tsukune, Kurumu and Moka. Seeing no problem in with it Ichigo shrugged his shoulders moving across the room taking a seat within their vicinity. Mizore questioned him the moment he set his bag down. Everyone else appeared to be cool with him, yet she had not really exchanged words with him at all, "Everyone's taken a liking to you, but if you do anything to hurt one of us I'll put you on ice."

Put him on ice? What did she mean by that? Her tone and overall body posture made it difficult for him to determine if she was joking or being serious. Her statement reminded him that he was no longer in regular high school, but instead one for monsters; not that he wasn't already aware. And because of that he had a feeling her threat wasn't a bluff, "Fine by me…if I do anything to harm even a single of you go right ahead," Ichigo shifted gazing into the ice user's face, "I'm as easy going as they come, I wouldn't hurt even a fly."

"Ichigo…" Moka muttered under her breath. She was just about ready to jump in and defend the orange haired individual, but had no reason to anymore. His comments also brought a smile to Mizore, sitting back with nothing else to say to him.

Part of what he said was a lie; there was nothing he enjoyed more than a good challenge in the form of a fight. His competitive nature was reminiscent of any great warrior leading him to victory in battles otherwise thought impossible to prevail; but had another side playing the role of protector. Anyone he saw as family or friend he'd protect with his life, and like many others had a loving/caring side even though it wasn't the strongest of his attributes.

She had noticed since entering the classroom minutes ago, but there was still no sign of him, "Have any of you seen Tsukune after he took off yesterday? I couldn't take my mind off him all last night, I'm beginning to worry." Tension was marked within her eyes; Kurumu and Mizore easily detecting it.

"I wouldn't worry. He will walk through the door any minute from now, just wait and see." Ichigo replied without giving eye contact.

His words were comforting, and for some reason she had no choice but to believe him. Whether it was the way he talked or demeanor, there was something about him she really liked and felt she could trust. It was almost the same feeling when Tsukune introduced them just outside his dorm, "Thank you Ichigo." Moka said.

Her change in tone conveyed each of them to look directly at her. It was like a full weight had been lifted from her shoulders; seemingly loosened up, "Don't mention it." Ichigo replied smirking. Before they knew it class began with no Tsukune.

Each of them was asked to take out a piece of paper for the first lesson. Ichigo uncovered a notebook from his bag setting it over the desk, "Before we get started with the main lesson it is important you all know how to interact with humans if ever in the human world. We're going to do a little review to make sure you have not forgotten over the summer. We will go through this at least four times before week's end."

A couple students groaned showing their displeasure for having to go over things they had already learned. Shizuka Nekonome waited for everyone to quiet down before progressing with the lesson. Unaware he failed to zip his bag entirely shut; the stuffed lion took advantage of Ichigo's mistake. Kon peeked through the opened zipper setting eyes on a girl with shoulder length purple hair sucking on a lollipop. In front of her was a girl displaying hair tied up in the color of the sky, and purple eyes.

If he had eyes they would have dropped out of his head! Her chest was the perfect! They were arguably the same size as Orihime's; and looked just as cuddly! It was like they were calling out to him, instigating a devilish laugh, "Now that's what I'm talking ab…" Ichigo's foot came down over the bag stomping at the stuffed lion. _"I can't take this guy anywhere."_ Ichigo thought silently. Unfortunately for him the mod soul cried aloud getting everyone's attention, _"Damn it!"_ Ichigo tightened his fists.

The class sensei pushed her glasses up over her nose, "You have something to share with us mister Kurosaki?"

Ichigo gulped coming up with something off the top of his mind, "Must be my dad, always calling at the most inopportune times. I'll turn it off straight away."

Head shaking and all shizuka walked down his row extending her left arm, "I'll hold on to it for the remainder of class, you may have it back once class ends." He bit at his tongue thinking of some way to get himself out of the situation. There was no phone or any other electronic within his bag, leaving the only option of handing her Kon. The idea of handing him over was absurd, not to mention no one would ever look at him the same. He'd be the laughing stock for the remainder of the year or for however long he remained at the academy. The student that carried around a teddy bear…that is not what he wanted to be remembered by, receiving all sorts of stares through the hallway was frightening to think about.

"Well Ichigo…" She inquired with her hand held out in front of him.

He grazed at his hair taking a deep breath, "It's not a phone exactly," He tried to buy himself more time, "Isn't the first offence supposed to result in a warning, this is hardly fair!"

"I'll decide what's fair and what's not; the phone Kurosaki."

With nothing else up his sleeve Ichigo reached down steadily unzipping the bag, _"I knew he'd find a way to screw things up." _He slowly grabbed hold of the lion and as he did someone entered through the front entrance.

"Aono Tsukune," Shizuka pronounced stepping away from Ichigo, "Why are you late? Do you have a pass?"

For the moment he was safe; her attention was no longer on him. For how long that would last he was unsure, "I do not." He replied taking a seat in his usual spot, "I'm just late no excuses." With a long pause she decided to let it slide. It was only the second day and everyone had not yet got a good feel for the flow of things. With that in mind she let Ichigo off the hook as well returning up front, and continuing the lesson. Making sure there'd be no further issues Ichigo zipped the bag shut.

Thirty minutes in Tsukune didn't say a word to any of them. It was like a punch to the gut; Moka couldn't believe it. Something was on his mind, and she had a feeling it was the events that took place the day previous. He remained that way the entire class, and whenever asked a question replied with one word answers. It was especially alarming to the three girls whilst Ichigo focused more on the assignments given along with the other students. Near the end of class each of them was given a pre test before dismissed. Moka was the first to finish followed by Ichigo and four others.

Outside the door she leaned against the wall exhibiting the same distress in her eyes from the beginning of class. He took a couple steps perceiving it from the corner of his eye resting a hand over her shoulder, "You should try and smile; gloomy expressions don't fly well with cute girls," Moka was unable to hold back a smile blushing in the process, "That's much better." Ichigo grinned removing his hand off her shoulder. He knew it was Tsukune that bothered her. The number of times she looked over at him made it obvious, "Your friend will be alright just give him time."

Heart skipping a beat, Moka watched him travel down the hall. He was quite observant and considerate of others feelings from what she could tell in the short time knowing him. She again whispered his name for a second time. Her wait lasted a little over three minutes, "How do you think you did?" The pink haired vampire asked.

"Ok I guess." Tsukune answered without much liveliness.

Side by side they walked down the hall together, "Please talk to me I don't like seeing you this way Tsukune. You know you can tell me anything."

"I'm perfectly fine," He put on a forged smile wrapping an arm around her waist pulling Moka in close, "Don't waste your energy worrying about me."

"Speaking of energy," Moka pulled him off to the side of a water fountain, "I haven't tasted your blood even once since we've been back. May I please have a taste?" She begged bringing her face close to his.

Tsukune moved back finding himself pinned against the wall, "How about later, I'm feeling a little bit ti…"

Powerless to fight the urge she buried her fangs into his neck sucking away. Down the hall, and up a set of stairs and around the corner entered Ichigo into Advanced Mystery Art. She had her eyes on him the entire time up till he took a seat. Nagirrom Katsura was the strangest instructor he'd come across in Yokai or any school for that matter. Some of the looks she gave each of them was enough to send shockwaves up anyone's spine. She wore a plain blue shirt with a collar and gray skirt.

Tsukune was one of the last few to enter, walking off balance. It looked as though he might even faint but was able to make it to his seat, "You alright?" Ichigo asked, "Seriously looks like someone knocked the breathe outta you."

"That's not far from the truth." Tsukune rested his head over the desk placing a hand over his neck. When she said taste he figured it would be a small portion, not such an amount equivalent to lunch. He was surprised he made it all the way to class without fainting. Up front Nagirrom walked around the desk standing next to a large bucket of water, "Who here likes experiments?"

Everyone within the room raised their hands, "Good to know, now let's get started." Tsukune raised his head from the desk looking up front just in time to see Nagirrom spill a good amount of the water over her shirt! She was basically soaked, "Oppps…clumsy me." She said with a giggle. An instant uproar came over the class with everyone cheering except for Ichigo and Tsukune, "What a pity I got myself all wet….what do you think boys should I change shirts?" She asked playfully.

Most everyone replied with "No" taking Ichigo only a couple moments to realize why, "This class might as well be called Advanced Seduction Art! Just when you think you've seen it all!"

The shirt's material allowed each of them a perfect view to everything beneath her shirt. Her nipples were fairly visible seeing as she didn't wear a bra. Tsukune bled from his nose seeing for himself, "I think she's torturing us on purpose!" Tsukune emphasized looking the other way.

Nagirrom loved the attention she received throwing her lengthy green hair over her shoulder, "You boys behave yourselves until I get back." She informed stepping through the front entrance. As much as she loved teasing it would be against school policy to continue in her upper attire, _"Me coming here has turned out not to be a complete waste of time after all. It lacks a competitor to entertain my boredom…but at least I'll get something out of this. All I must do now is throw him a line of bait and reel him in." _She laughed silently.

Throughout the entire hour they engaged in various team activities notified they'd be given a full exam within three weeks. On their way out Ichigo and Tsukune headed down the hall, "I'll meet back up with you in the lunch room. There's something I need to recover from my locker." Tsukune told.

Simply nodding Ichigo took off for the cafeteria on his own. Kurumu and Yukari spotted him right away. He located them almost as quickly joining them. Together they retrieved their own separate trays getting in line.

**To Be Continued**


	10. Enemy Reveal

**Ultrabross's Vision**

**CHP 10: Enemy Reveal**

Once served the daily special they found an open table settling in. Ichigo ran his spoon through the gushy looking chow that was supposedly potatoes. Its purple shade made him reluctant to take a bite, _"Is this stuff edible?"_ He thought circling the spoon around it. Just looking at it caused him to feel sick to his stomach. Ignoring it all together he looked to the dinner roll and bowl of soup. Yukari noticed his actions from the moment they sat silently chuckling. He was certainly one of the more amusing people she met since attending Yokai and wasn't afraid to speak his mind. She looked forward to hanging around him and seeing what he was really about, "Is everything ok Ichigo?"

Head lifted from the tray and bowl he gazed over at Yukari, "I'm good it's just some of this food is a bit strange looking." He placed his utensil into the bowl raising a piece of meat. Finally something else besides the roll that looked half normal. From his left Kurumu reached over resting a hand over his shoulder, "It might look a bit different but tastes just as good as any food in the human world." She smiled removing her hand off his shoulder. Taking her word for it he first took a bite of the potatoes finding them to taste similar to those back home. It had a slight difference but nothing too extreme. Because of the hollow attack he didn't get a chance to eat anything the previous day around lunch period.

In under a minute Mizore approached sitting beside Yukari and across from Ichigo, "Any of you seen Tsukune? Knowing Moka she likely took him to some place secluded so she could have him to herself," Ichigo perceived the irritation in her tone raising an eye brow. What was the meaning behind it? Yukari dropped her spoon at almost the same time as Kurumu, "That sneaky little devil always thinks she's so slick trying to slip him from beneath us!" Kurumu slammed her fists over the table.

Luckily Ichigo swallowed the potatoes without choking! All three girls appeared to have a possessed look in their eyes. It was almost demon like making him want to jump out of his pants and get as far away from them as possible! Yukari and Mizore took a stand as well seemingly getting ready to take off, "Ahh not that it's any of my business but where you all going?"

"Don't worry; this is a war between us and Moka that doesn't concern you."

Ichigo now became even more interested. From what he could tell all of them looked to be really good friends with no bad blood amongst each other. Was the whole "war" thing just a game between them? He grabbed hold of Kurumu's wrist stopping her from walking off, "What do you mean by war?"

Heaving her wrist from his clutches Kurumu sighed looking away from him, "Tsukune's affection." She answered in two words.

Each girl stared and for numerous moments he kept a straight face. Soon a smile formed, followed by giggles and in a desperate attempt to stop himself could not! He fell forward in an outburst of laughter; head touching down just beside his tray. That went on nearly thirty seconds before raising his head to three death glares causing him to gulp, "What's funny Ichigo?" Kurumu asked calmly but in a way that brought shivers up his spine.

So quickly and out of nowhere landed a silver tub over the top of his head knocking Ichigo from his seat entirely! The three girls high fived snickering as he got back on his feet, "What the hell was that for Yukari," Ichigo rubbed at the sore spot, "It wasn't cool the first time either." He remembered back on cooking class the day previous. His gaze instantly shifted to Mizore's hands taking the form of ice blades.

"What do you guys say we make him into an ice sculpture?"

Ichigo backed away from the table, _"What! She can't be serious!"_ He thought silently ready to defend himself if necessary. Yukari stepped over lowering Mizore's hands, "Let's not over do it."

He eased up dropping his shoulders, "I didn't mean to offend any of you…just had no idea you were all in love with the same guy." The thought almost triggered him to laugh again but was able to hold it in. How serious each seemed about it only added to the drama. It was like back in elementary days watching girls go after one guy vise versa. Here he was thinking they were one big happy group with no real issues; how wrong he was, "We should all sit and finish eating, I happened to talk with Tsukune before coming here. Bet he walks through any minute; he said something about stopping by his locker."

"Which is probably where Moka seized HIM! Thinks she's some prize, but I can see through her every move. If you guys wanna stay here, be my guest," Mizore walked away from them, "I'm going to find Tsukune."

Ichigo put a hand to his mouth hiding his laughter. Her obsession and determination for the single individual was enough to make him explode. So many other guys walked the halls of the academy, yet all of them were straying like magnets to one guy. At that point he didn't care what any of them did; all he knew was to stay out of their way. Coming between them and Tsukune could prove fatal. Kurumu and Yukari decided against following her taking a seat, "Moka can be a lot of things but I know she wouldn't cross the line." Yukari emphasized.

"Hey how about we talk about something else like maybe…"

"Quiet ICHIGO!" Both snapped.

"Oookkk," He mumbled lifting his spoon off the table. Each of them went on to eat but without talking, and not long after someone tapped Ichigo's shoulder from behind, "Heard you were the newest member to Soccer Club. The club captain would like to see what you're able to do on field for the purpose of placement."

Ichigo spun around giving eye contact to the speaker, "When and where?"

"Right now would be perfect if you aren't busy. He, I and several other members have already begun practices on the main field."

Without a moment hesitation he stood, "Kurumu, Yukari…see you around." Ichigo followed the individual claiming to be a member to soccer club. She recommended newspaper club a day earlier having no idea he'd joined a different club all together. What time he did so she had no idea, but likely sometime after her initial proposal, "Maybe after we're finished we can watch Ichigo practice. I'm curious to see how good he might be." Kurumu wasn't a huge soccer fan but understood the basics of the game.

"Maybe after we've found Tsukune; I wouldn't put it past Mizore to try something if she managed to locate him before Moka. Besides we barely know Ichigo anyway."

"What're you implying?" Kurumu asked while at the same time noticing something on the ground. She had seen the bag pack before and knew it belonged to Ichigo. Unfortunately he already exited the cafeteria doors; calling out to him wasn't an option. She raised the bag off the ground setting it over the table, "This gives us a reason to go after him."

"Gives you a reason more like, there is no us. Maybe after we've found Tsukune I'll reconsider." Yukari clarified.

Without another word they continued eating. Down one of the main halls Tsukune swapped a couple books and other supplies closing his locker, "You guys!" His heart jumped losing hold of the books that fell to the ground. 5'8, silver hair, brown eyes and next to him 5'10, black spiky hair and green eyes. It was the two from yesterday that assaulted him and Moka. Kikael and Jiro!

"Ah hey guys," Tsukune spoke timidly reaching down and recovering his books, "No hard feelings about yesterday…but if it's Moka San you're looking for I have no clue." He put on a forged grin slowly turning away from them. The last thing he wanted was trouble, seeing no better solution than walking away. A little after two steps a pair of hands gripped both his shoulders, "Let's go for a walk Aono." Kikael suggested.

Kikael pulled him along from one side whereas Jiro did from the other. He had no idea how they knew his last name, but him being linked to Moka undoubtedly made finding the information less difficult, "Shouldn't we at least talk this over. I have no problem with you guys being friends with Moka San so why is it you're go…"

"Shut up!" Kikael commanded.

Tsukune had no clue where they were going or what the two had planned. A couple years ago he would have been scared out of his mind but through all his experience he was able to preserve a straight posture. Inside the cafeteria Kurumu and Yukari removed their trays off the table dumping what they didn't finish. Kurumu carried both she and Ichigo's bags, "Come Yukari Chan it'll take no longer than a minute."

Two female voices argued back and forth with seemingly no Ichigo around. This was good Kon thought to himself! Not many opportunities like the one present would come and so needed to be taken advantage of. He slowly moved around trying to get whoever that held the bag's attention. Having no luck he steadily picked up speed, "What the…" Kurumu pulled the bag off her right shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Yukari asked.

"Something is totally moving inside this bag." Kurumu set it over the floor.

Together they monitored it persist moving around from side to side. Soon after odd sounds began coming from it. Yukari and Kurumu looked at one another and then at the bag, "You think we should take a look inside?" Yukari solicited.

"Don't know if that's such a great idea, especially if he finds out we went through his things."

"What he doesn't know can't hurt em."

Yukari dropped to her knees and slowly embarked on unzipping the bag. A smirk shaped on the stuffed lion's face, "Perfect they took the bait." He rubbed his hands together for a final time before going completely motionless. In a single yank she pulled the bag open bracing herself! Too their surprise they found things any ordinary student would have in his or her sack. Yukari positioned her hands within feeling around for anything unusual. Her fingertips came into contact with something fluffy and soft. Interested as to what it was Yukari pulled it into view, "Oh how cute!" Both she and Kurumu couldn't help but laugh, "Guess Ichigo really does have a soft side," Yukari playfully rubbed her face against the lion plush.

"We mustn't tell Ichigo about this no matter what. No telling what he'd do if he found out about us tampering with his belongings."

"Agreed." Yukari responded with a small chuckle.

His eyes gazing just beyond Yukari's shoulder Kon had the opening he wanted. In a boost of strength and speed Kon escaped Yukari's grasp using her shoulder to launch himself, _"Here I come heaven!" _He stretched his arms welcoming the delightful smoothness that was Kurumu's breasts. On contact it gave the same relief as stepping into a bubbly Jacuzzi after coming out of a winter storm. Kurumu screamed aloud trying the remove him off her chest but couldn't.

"This is even better than I imagined!" He conversed moving his head all around.

"Wait did that thing just talk?!" Yukari exclaimed falling back.

"I don't know just help me get it off!" Kon slithered like a snake making it hard to get a hand on him. Other students throughout the cafeteria turned their attention to the succubus! From out of nowhere approached a familiar face coming straight at her, "Gin Senpai!" She called out. He was unsure of all details but had a decent understanding of what the problem was, "Stay still and I'll get it off."

Part of her wanted to do as he asked but at the same time knew what he was like when it came to women. He stretched his arms trying to grab hold of the lion while at the same time stroking and squeezing at her breasts gently, "Pervert!" She cried slapping him across the face. The force of the hit sent him to the ground seeing stars. Out of anger and embarrassment she finally caught the mod soul in her clutches raising it upward, "Wait let's at least talk this over…don't do anything hasty!" Kon pleaded.

Using as much strength as she could Kurumu slammed him to the ground! Eyes going completely white Kon touched down only a couple inches from Gin. As quickly as she could Yukari shoved Kon into the bag zipping it shut. Gin stood upright running a hand over his cheek, "You're cruel Kurumu Chan."

"Serves you right!" She snapped.

He walked off disappearing into the crowds of students. Yukari stood tossing the closed bag to Kurumu, "Why do I have to carry it?!"

"You're the one oh this gives me a reason to go see Ichigo, oh I want to see how good a soccer player my Ichigo is." Yukari grinned.

Not liking Yukari's interpretation of her Kurumu moved forward wrapping her arms around the younger student forcing Yukari's head into her chest, "That's enough out of you." Yukari tried to break free of Kurumu but lacked the strength. A little over twenty seconds Kurumu freed Yukari. It went without saying each of them wondered if the stuffed animal in some way was linked to his true form; perhaps a voodoo master or wizard of some sort. Both agreed to find Tsukune before returning Ichigo's bag exiting the cafeteria through a side door.

Outside and on his knees beneath a tree Tsukune removed blood from his mouth using his shirt's collar. Kikael and Jiro led him to an isolated space away from others, "Why don't you quit playing dumb and show us your true form. Something as gorgeous as Akashiya wouldn't go for someone as pathetic as you. Let's see your true form; I'm betting that's why she chose to date you."

Tsukune dusted himself off standing, "Moka San and I are just friends, and her becoming friends with me had nothing to do with my true form or anything so outrageous. Fighting with me won't help you win Moka's friendship or heart. All this fighting is pointless and needs to stop."

Kikael once more connected a strike with Tsukune's face knocking him over, "Last chance Aono before I make you transform!"

"No leave him alone!"

"Well if it isn't the lady of the hour." Kikael looked over his shoulder at the approaching Moka. She ran passed both Kikael and Jiro getting on her knees, "Tsukune I'm so sorry," She handed him a handkerchief to help rid him of the blood over his face. From behind Kikael tapped her over the shoulder, "I'm willing to leave your friend alone if you do one thing for me."

"Name it, I'll do anything." She emphasized turning and facing him.

He loved how willing she seemed to be, letting him know how much she cared for her friend, "Let's you and I go to my dorm," he grabbed hold of her wrist, "What we do stays between us ok. I want to put that tongue of yours to good use before next hour co…"

Catching him off guard Tsukune jumped up punching Kikael to the ground losing his hold on Moka, "You can do whatever you want to me but I will not let you force Moka San into one of your disgusting desires!"

A laugh escaped Kikael's lips standing up, "Biggest mistake you ever made! I think it's time you saw my true form!" His eyes turned to gold with wings forming from his back and skin turning to scales. Moka moved in close to Tsukune applying a tight grip over his arm. The transformation took no longer than forty seconds, and what stood before them was a nine foot tall red dragon with a wing span of ten feet!

"Scared yet Aono Tsukune ahahaha." Kikael spoke in a much deeper tone.

Moka turned to Tskune taking his hand into her own, "Do it!" She directed his hand toward the Rosary which he pulled off with force. Straight away her body went through a transformation; her chest growing in size among other attributes of her body, followed by her eyes altering to blood red and silver hair.

"Holy shit she's like a goddess!" Jiro couldn't help but drool from his mouth gazing upon Moka's true form. She threw her hair back having her customary confident smirk, "Stay back Tsukune I'll handle him," She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, "As for you creep! You've got some nerve trying to take advantage of me through a friend."

Even in his massive form Kikael couldn't help but feel nervous! She was no doubt a vampire! A top of the food chain S class species! His original intent was to fight Tsukune, but the change didn't bother him, _"Maybe after I've beaten her into the ground she'll be heads over heels for me. In this form she's even sexier!"_ Thoughts of what he wanted to do to her made him excited. Defeating a vampire would also increase his reputation.

In a quick swing of his tail Moka grabbed hold of it throwing him against a tree out in the distance, "Stay here Tsukune I'll have this joke beat in no time," Her gaze then shifted to Jiro, "Lay a hand on Tsukune and you're next got it!"

"No need to worry Moka sama." He bowed as if to worship her.

"What a suck up…" Tsukune uttered.

Moka leaped past them both going after the dragon.

**XXX**

Darkness set in as he journeyed down the hall. Only a single window was present through the large space. Bypassing the skylight he gazed at the moon along with a couple scattered clouds throughout the sky. A lot of unanswered questions remained. All he knew was his revival brought him back to the world of the living. How or why had yet to be answered, though he had an idea about the why.

He stood around 5'7 black hair, pale white skin, and green eyes. Lines similar to the color of his eyes descended downward over his face beneath his eyes, wearing a white jacket with the remainder of his outfit matching. A large hole was located near the lower part of his throat and on the left side of his head rested what looked to be a horned helmet, "The master wishes to speak with you now." A guard to the facility approached from behind.

"I will be on my way."

In a couple turns he entered the already open door. All monitors within the room immediately shut off, "You wanted to see me?" The one he came to know as his new master spun around within a chair, "That is correct. Though you've only been back from the dead for only three weeks in counting, I've got a very important mission for you. As you and everyone else have been informed I distributed sixty nine hollows between two different realms. In that of Yokai academy it would seem the Gotei thirteen have intervened dispatching a substitute shinigami to get rid of them!"

"So you want me to destroy this shinigami?"

"It is to be expected the hollows would fall to a shinigami, these hollows were merely a test run for an even bigger project… however the problem lies within the second location. Someone or something has destroyed at least two to three of the hollows."

"Your point?"

"These hollows in particular have been modified to the point only the blade of a shinigami should be able to destroy them. I've detected no shinigami in this other realm, which is where you come in. I'd like for you to travel over to this world and find out who or what has destroyed them, and how. Do not by any means approach the guilty party…this is merely a mission of observation and collecting data sound simple enough?"

The individual nodded as a response, "Good, and in that case I'll be shipping you out right away. I've pin pointed the location of where each of them was destroyed to a singular city called Gotham. Meet with my assistant down the hall and she'll provide you with one of our highly sophisticated teleportation devices."

The mention of a substitute shinigami really got him thinking. Was there a chance it was him? No it couldn't be that'd be way to convenient, "What is the shinigami's name?"

"That's none of your concern; you've got your own mission to worry about. Good luck and don't disappoint me… Ulquiorra."

"You need not worry lord Ultrabross I will solve the mystery." He walked away heading for the exit.

**To Be Continued**


	11. Putting Pieces Together

**Ultrabross's Vision**

**CHP 11: Putting Pieces Together**

The captain of soccer club watched Ichigo again perfect another steal scoring his fifth goal in under three minutes since taking the field. He wasn't the fastest nor possessed the greatest form, but was good in transition and a great scorer with superb leg power. Some were slightly out of breath whilst Ichigo seemed perfectly fine placing a foot over the ball. The club captain had seen just about enough to determine which squad to place the new student to Yokai. His skills were beyond impressive on first sight, but more observation was needed to confirm where to place him for sure.

With crossed arms he kept a close eye on not only Ichigo but two first years and a second year trying out for the first time. Each showed lots of potential with flaws included. Ichigo however displayed very little problems, having better stamina than everyone on the field. The club captain got the vibe he was already in mid season form just by watching him. Part of him believed it had something to do with his true hidden form, but at the same time felt it something else entirely. His knowledge and understanding of the game let him know Ichigo likely spent time in the human world where the sport originated.

Running out wide with two guys around him Ichigo kicked it out to an open teammate who went on to score in a single kick. Irritation set in for those on the opposing team having a rough time defending, "Return to the middle of the field and go through it again." The advisor to the club informed walking back and forth holding a clipboard. Players on both squad A and B got into their set positions ready to start over. Credited to the last score Ichigo and team B added to their lead, upping the score at 7 goals to 2.

"What is his name," The advisor went on looking to the club captain, "The one with the orange hair?"

"I'm not particularly great with names but that one is Ichigo Kurosaki. He showed up at our table somewhere between second hour and third yesterday afternoon. I'm sure glad that he did, we've lacked real talent for the last two years."

A whistle just below his lips walked a staff member to Yokai Academy having agreed to help out with the particular club. When making his decision to take part in Soccer Club Ichigo had no idea it'd turn out to be so enjoyable. With his eye on the ball he was ready to attack; waiting patiently for the whistle, _"Damn it! Not now."_ His substitute badge was alerting him of a hollow. It was out to the west, somewhere between three to four hundred yards if he had to guess.

As much as he hated to, Ichigo had no other choice, "Sorry guys I've got something that needs to be taken care of." He pulled out of his stance running toward the sideline.

"Wait, where are you going?" The club captain tried stepping in his path.

"I've got an important paper to turn in," Ichigo came up with on the fly, "Be back in a flash."

"If not you should be aware official practices start right after school today." The club captain told.

He brushed past everyone but quickly realized a huge important detail…his bag pack?! Clearing his mind of everything he did his best not to panic thinking of where he'd last seen it. He ran both hands through his hair closing his eyes, "Oh that's right!" He took off in route to the cafeteria.

**XXX**

Dancing around with an immense grin Moka dodged numerous tails whips unleashed by Kikael. Each and every time he missed she followed up with a small jab or punch of her own. She could have finished the fight any time but enjoyed letting him believe he had a legit chance to defeat her. His strength was the only thing remotely impressive.

Due to his lack of speed his strength wasn't much to worry about either. Normally she'd finish things a lot sooner but it had been quite a while since she'd last been awakened. It felt good to finally stretch her legs and find herself in a fight. It was in battle she truly felt alive. All vampires were the same in that regard. Soon he was breathing heavily, but not in the same way a human would. Dark gray breathe emitted from his mouth; eyes growing watery, "Had enough?" Moka asked jumping over his head.

"Where'd she go?!"

He looked in all directions; wings flapping as he became terrorized. Kikael had been aware of a vampire's speed and other attributes through studies, but believed he'd be able to keep up with one's speed through his eyes, "She couldn't have just disappeared." He looked around again finding no sign of her. Digging his claws into the grass Kikael gulped.

"I'm right here ugly."

Her voice indicated she was just behind, but upon spinning around there was still no sign of her. It was then he became aware of the extra weight over his back. Instantly revolving his head around, there she was comfortably sitting one leg over the other; hands situated on his scaly skin just behind her. Moka removed a strand of hair off her face winking. Her actions made his heart jump, but figured it more a taunt than sign of affection, "How dare you make a mockery of ME!"

She pushed up before he had a chance to execute his next move throwing her right leg out in front of her, "Know your place!" Her foot connected with his lower jaw sending him in the opposite direction landing face first into the ground, _"You're so amazing Moka San."_ Tsukune thought silently. With his hands held firmly at his side Jiro felt it was love at first sight. Not only was she beautiful, but a powerful S class vampire as well! Both he and Kikael heard stories of Moka before registering at Yokai, but after meeting her in person and witnessing her true form prompted him to want her more.

Rubbing her hands together she approached both Tsukune and Jiro, "Your friend will survive. Next time I won't go so easy, harass Tsukune or I again and I guarantee you won't like the result. Now get lost," Moka looked away from Jiro setting her eyes on Tsukune, "He and I need to talk in private."

"As you wish Moka Sama." He bowed.

She rolled her eyes only slightly taking her eyes off Tsukune, "Just call me Moka."

"Oh I'm so sorry it won't happen again my dear Moka," He put his hands out in front of him, "Wait did I just say dear?! I meant Moka, yeah just plain old Mok…" He perceived the frown form on her face causing him to sweat, "Ok I'm outta here!" He took off running without taking even a second to look back.

Waiting around for a couple moments she made certain it was just the two of them. Kikael was still unconscious and would likely remain that way for at least a couple more minutes, "Tsukune." She spoke breaking the silence.

"Yes." He replied looking into her red eyes.

"You could have done a better job standing up to those boys. After all the hardships and training I find it rather disappointing wouldn't you say?"

"Well I uh uhm…" She placed a finger over his lips to keep him from talking, "With that said I understand you don't possess a warrior type mentality. You're soft spoken, kind and are happy just as long as everyone else is ok, which isn't a bad thing."

Tsukune lifted the Rosario, "Guess it's time we reconnect this. It was good to see you again Mo…" She stopped him from connecting the two parts, "What's wrong?" He asked blinking a couple times.

She bit down trying to swallow her pride as much she could, "Before I go there's something…" She bit at her tongue taking a deep breath, "Something I've been wanting to do." She took another step forward wrapping both arms around his neck; the wind blowing her silver hair back and forth. Their gazes met leading to Tsukune raising an eye brow, "I'd love nothing more than to give you more of my blood but I haven't fully recovered from the last session." He thought back to the conclusion of first hour.

"That isn't it at all Tsukune." Her cheeks went red.

Her expression changed as well. She was blushing like crazy and he didn't know what to say or do, "Moka San." He uttered only to watch her eyes begin to close bringing her face closer to his! This was it! He was finally going to get a kiss from Moka, but never imagined the first would be with the inner side of her. The seconds felt like centuries as their lips came within a few inches of each other. He often wondered how soft her lips would feel against his and what she might taste like. The thought of blood came to mind first but he quickly shrugged the thought off, hoping it was more like cherries.

"Neesan!"

Moka and Tsukune pushed away from each other acting as if nothing happened. Kokoa approached from the distance stopping in front of Moka, "I've been wanting to see you so much Neesan," The younger vampire wrapped her arms around Moka's lower back. Tsukune couldn't believe it…of all times why now?!

Inside the cafeteria Ichigo searched all around unable to locate his belongings. He wondered if Yukari or Kurumu might have taken it along with them after they finished eating. Neither of them was around and that was the only explanation he could come up with. There was also the possibility it was picked up by someone else entirely, "Damn it. Not like I've really got an option." He shook his head darting out of the cafeteria down a main hall passing several lockers before entering a bathroom, "Perfect." There was not a single person within the space.

He locked himself inside a stall changing into soul form, opening and exiting through one of the windows. Out to the east side of the academy Kokoa removed her arms from around her older sister, "You should stay a while so that we can hang out. I want to be around my real sister; not some chea…"

"That's enough Kokoa Chan," Moka went on pulling the Rosario from Tsukune's hands, "Maybe another time little sis," Moka smoothly patted Kokoa over the head reconnecting the Rosario. In that instant her hair turned to pink, eyes green as she fell forward into the arms of Tsukune. It took a couple moments for Moka to collect herself, "Oh hi Kokoa how are you doing?" Moka asked.

Kokoa only looked at the outer incarnation of her sister for a quick instant before turning away crossing her arms and frowning, "How lame." She pronounced with her back to Tsukune and Moka.

"Kokoa please don't be that way," Outer Moka reached out placing a hand over Kokoa's shoulder, "Have you had anything to eat yet? If not I'll buy you lunch." Moka put on a wide smile.

"Sure…whatever." Kokoa shrugged her off heading for a side door. Both Tsukune and Moka followed close behind entering together. They came across Mizore on their way to the lunch room.

**XXX**

Ichigo kept his eyes out in front of him soaring through the air. He soon touched down within the vicinity he believed a hollow to be lurking.

Jumping from one tree to the next Ichigo touched down over the grass reaching for his zanpakuto, "So I finally come face to face with the so talked about yet rumored shinigami attending Yokai. But I guess it can't be called rumor when it turns out to be true. Glad you could make it, I was just getting ready to have lunch when I realized my main course was missing! That would be you shinigami," The hollow drooled licking its lips, "Your spirit energy is making me even hungrier! Not sure how much longer I can contain myself."

The hollow in particular took the shape of a spider, having eight legs total with four on either side of its body. The chalk white mask sat in front of its body but it strangely had no neck from what he could tell, "No offence but you look easy." Ichigo spoke pulling his zanpakuto from its resting place.

"WHAT! What do you mean by easy?!" The hollow jumped up and down on its eight legs.

"Coming out here I expected a challenge and instead get you," Ichigo again looked over its body lowering his head in disappointment, "Are you sure there isn't more of you hiding out in the area?" Ichigo set his eyes on the surrounding trees and bushes, "I didn't seriously come all the way out here just to wipe out a single hollow in one point of a second did I?"

"I'll show you whose weak SHINIGAMI!" The hollow shouted spitting an energy wave from its mouth which took the form of a spider's web.

Hurdling out of the way with the use of flash step Ichigo re appeared behind the spider like creature swinging his blade outward. His momentum was immediately stopped as the hollow grew a twelve foot tail which wrapped around Ichigo's arm holding the blade.

"What!" Ichigo exclaimed dumbfounded.

Not only could he not believe it was able to construct another part to its body, but more impressive was the speed in which it did so. The hollow spun Ichigo around various times tossing him into a tree to finish things, "Do not underestimate me Shinigami! You shall pay for your insolence with your life. Feasting on your soul from head down is sure to be a true high end meal."

Ichigo slowly pushed off the ground getting into a solid stance, "Not bad. You caught me completely off guard with that one. I can assure you it won't happen again." Ichigo smiled with a pinch of excitement surfacing. Hollows generally didn't pose a threat to shinigamis, well at least the higher ranked/tier of them. Defeating a hollow for someone like Ichigo was easier than taking candy from a baby.

"Alright than let's dance." Ichigo grinned rocketing toward the hollow at almost top speed.

At the last moment he promptly dodged another of its energy wave getting a good idea of its power watching the web disintegrate a tree completely, "Gee I better not take this one lightly; one hit from that and game over." Ichigo mumbled.

It was then the hollow came straight at him throwing out its two front legs in an attempt to slice at his body. Ichigo blocked the efforts using his zanpakuto's blade. Soon they found themselves in mid air trying to out maneuver each other. Finding the opening he needed Ichigo sliced straight through the hollow splitting it in half. The remainder of its body parts disappeared into thin air, "That's the end of that."

He placed the zanpakuto over his back doing a small search of the area. If there was a possibility more of them were around, he intended on eliminating them before his departure. Out in the distance rung the bell indicating lunch period was over.

"Time sure does fly when you're having fun. Better get going before I'm late."

He took off toward the academy with his bag pack still on mind; more so than any of his work or supplies was Kon. If the mod soul was discovered to be more than just a stuffed animal, it could really spell trouble for him. In under a minute he entered through the bathroom window he'd exited from over fifteen minutes ago. With much precaution he slowly walked across the tiled surface feeling something wasn't right. Stepping in front of the stall he'd left his body, Ichigo quickly became aware the door was now unlocked, _"Man this isn't good!"_ He thought slowly pulling the door open.

"What the!" He jumped back, heart racing and all.

His body was still where he'd left it, but with the addition of someone sitting on top of it, "About time you returned," The individual flipped the page of a magazine held out in front of them, "So now that I've caught you red handed, do you want to start explaining?" She lowered the magazine from her face.

"Ling Ling what the hell!" Ichigo shouted, "You're not supposed to be in the boys bathroom and what are you doing using my body as a seat?!" The sight of it made him feel sick to his stomach.

"I'm the one who'll be asking the questions. First I want to know how you're able to separate from your physical body…are you part of some ghost species? And what's with the katana blade?"

"It's not a katana blade and I don't owe you or anyone an explanation. But what I do know is that you have exactly five seconds to remove yourself off my body or become a headless zombie." He threatened reaching back with his fingers wrapped around the handle of his blade.

Ling Ling simply grinned dropping the magazine from her hands, "Nothing you do will harm someone that is already dead, besides," She leaned back resting her head over the left shoulder of his body running a hand over the chest, "Your body is now my prisoner until you start cooperating." She sniffed at his clothing and neck widening her smile, "What sort of cologne do you wear? It smells really good."

"You can't do that…that's not fair at all!"

"I didn't know playing fair was a rule," She ran a hand around his knee making her way further up the leg, "Start talking or I'm goanna perform a hands on with every part of your body." She said with a sinister smirk.

"That's sexual harassment! Normally I don't like getting rough with girls but you've gone far enough! Come to think of it are you even a student here? I haven't seen you active in a single class. I'm not going to stand by and watch you massage every inch of my body!" Ichigo reached out grabbing hold of Ling Ling's wrist pulling her out of the stall inserting himself back into his body.

The first thing he noticed was the stiffness from being seated in the same position for too long, "This conversation is over! Stay the hell away from me or I'll repot you." He stood from the toilet stretching out. He made his way to the exit pulling at the door knob, "At least tell me the real reason you're here."

Ichigo turned around facing Ling Ling, "What do you mean? I'm here to learn how to survive in the human world just like everyone else."

"Say what you want but I know that isn't the truth. You've got something else going on that has to do with those beasts wearing the snow white masks. I witnessed you destroy one the other day, and I'm certain that's what you were doing just now when your body was left unguarded. Tell me what those things are and why they're here?"

"If I knew what the hell you were talking about maybe I could help," Ichigo placed both hands in his pockets looking away from her. It was obvious she was beginning to put the pieces together even linking him to the hollows, but sharing information about his mission to anyone wasn't an option, "Later." He said kicking the door open and exiting.

Ling Ling clinched her fists punching at the wall, _"Just who is he…I must get to the bottom of this."_

Ichigo made it just in time for class as the final bell rang. To his delight Kurumu handed him his bag as he took a seat behind her, "I was worried it might have been stolen. Anyway thanks for keeping it safe," He paused for a moment seemingly having something else to say, "Encounter any problems at all?"

She thought about the moving, talking stuffed lion but remembered she and Yukari agreed not to say a word of it, "Nope no problems at all." Kurumu smiled.

**To Be Continued**


	12. Friend?

**Ultrabross's Vision**

**CHP 12: Friend?**

Through the entire hour Ichigo had a hard time focusing. His mind was all over the place from the hollows to Ling Ling or someone else finding out about his mission. With all that he still completed every assignment handed out with relative proficiency. As the bell sounded through the intercom he stood gathering all his belongings being one of the first students out. Parts of the academy grew on him and certain the longer he stayed more of it would follow. Whether it was good or bad he was unsure. The only thing he knew needed to happen fast was the completion of his mission. That way he could return to his home town school and be around his family and friends. He felt a tug at his jacket from behind, "Are you ok? You seemed extra tense all class." Kurumu implied.

She sat in front of him all class but from time to time looked back witnessing the uneasiness in his eyes. Not just that but she could feel it as well, "I'm perfectly fine," He glanced back, "You're looking too much into it." Ichigo grinned continuing on.

From there they departed heading to their own separate class. On his way down the hall he stopped beside a door left partially open. Familiar laughs came from within but he was unable to put a face with it. He'd barely been around long enough to familiarize himself with each individual he came across. Before making another move he looked overhead setting his eyes on the sign that read "Photo Studio". Students still walked the halls in different directions, heading to lunch or their next period. Seeing that the door was left unlocked he let himself in. Numerous clicking sounds and flashes went off as he turned the corner.

His eyes widened at the sight of Ruby Toujo positioned over a couch with another female student on the edge of the couch striking a similar pose. Each wore matching red dresses pulled up so their black fishnet stockings were visible, "Perfect ladies now hold that pose for a little while longer!" Gin snapped various shots from different.

The entire time none of them noticed Ichigo leaning against a wall off to the side. By instruction of Gin the other female student hopped off the edge walking around and taking a seat next to Ruby. She then got on her knees over the sofa leaning forward and resting her head in Ruby's lap. Each of them looked directly at the camera Gin held in his hands, "You two are magnificent!" Gin complimented snapping another couple rounds of shots.

"Ok…" Ichigo slowly turned away having no idea what the whole scene was about and didn't care to find out.

"Where you going Ichigo?" Gin asked without looking his way, "Dontcha wanna get in on some of these shots?"

Gin only pretended not to not to notice Ichigo the moment he entered the room. His keen sense of smell, awareness and overall werewolf nature let him know of Ichigo the instant he opened the door, "Ruby San and Taiya would really appreciate it," Gin stood from his bent position looking over at Ichigo, "You ever been part of a photo shoot?"

"No and I don't want to be." Hurriedly turning the corner Ichigo exited the small studio.

"Your loss!" Gin shouted even though he was certain Ichigo couldn't hear him.

Down the hall Ichigo entered cooking class surprised to see Moka! She sat beside Tsukune in the spot where he'd been the day previous. Behind her was Fang Fang with Yukari across from him in the second row, "I had no idea you were in here," Moka looked up at the sound of his voice, "Did you transfer over to this class?"

"She's always been a part of this class," Tsukune spoke before she had the chance to, "The only reason Moka San wasn't here day one was because of the incident yesterday that put her in the infirmary."

"Kurosaki Kun, take a seat so that we can get started," The instructor called out. Making a quick decision Ichigo sat behind Fang Fang, wondering if the specific individual had the opportunity to speak with his sister recently. Or more accurately after Ichigo's encounter with her in the bathroom. How close the two seemed, he felt positive Fang Fang knew all about the run in. The instructor paced in front of each row handing out sheets of paper with guidelines.

"First thing today you will all be responsible for baking a cake. Unlike yesterday you will all be working individually. As for the dimensions your finish product must be within the ball park of fourteen inches by eleven. You will not only be graded on the quality of your cake, but how professional you can make it look using the frosting provided."

"How lame." Ichigo uttered causing three girls along with Yukari and Moka to laugh.

Mr. Baywer scratched at the side of his head grimacing at Ichigo, "I missed the joke. You mind sharing with the class what's so amusing?"

Almost everyone looked over at him. Back in high school in the human world he never usually brought attention to himself, especially not in classroom environment. It must have had something to do with bad luck, because it was the complete opposite for him in Yokai, "There's no joke at all," Ichigo felt annoyed having to be repetitive due to digging himself in the same type hole, "I'll keep quiet." He placed both hands over the desk.

"Good boy, that's what I like to hear," The instructor smiled going over the remaining small details.

Afterward everyone followed him to the kitchen, _"This is so more of Yuzu's thing."_ Ichigo thought of the older of his two sisters. Thinking about it brought a smile to his face stepping into the kitchen alongside everyone else. Each student found an open work station waiting for further instructions.

"You will have almost all class to complete this, but the last twenty minutes will be devoted to looking over each individual cake for scoring. Manage your time well and do a good job…you may now begin. If you have any questions feel free to ask." Mr. Baywer took a seat in a far corner of the room allowing him a decent view of everything that went on.

Ichigo gulped dumping the cake mix into the large glass bowl, cracking open three eggs placing them over the top. On either side of him were Moka and Fang Fang. All around him it seemed as though everyone else worked a lot faster, but felt that was all in his imagination. Off to his left Moka saw the lack of poise in his face. She placed one hand over the mid section of his arm, "I wouldn't worry too much. The less you think about it, I'm certain yours will turn out to be one of the best."

Ichigo felt his confidence ascend, "Or turn out to be the worst." Fang Fang snickered.

"Says the guy with the swamp tasting soup." Ichigo remarked.

It was now Yukari that laughed from across the room, still able to hear their conversation, "Please guys don't argue." Moka implored.

Fang Fang was just about ready to say something else, and as hard as it was kept it in. Moka sighed in relief but hated there were two work stations between she and Tsukune. Once they entered the kitchen she took her eyes off him for one second and every station around him was already taken.

From there on Ichigo kept to himself blocking out everything happening around him. Thinking about how others were doing would only slow him down. Coming up with an idea to make his different from everyone else he pulled a thing of peanut butter from the cabinet above. Using a knife from the bottom cabinet he merged it with the three eggs and cake mix pouring in a half glass of water, _"The peanut butter Kurosaki special."_ He thought with half a grin.

Remembering he had a small pack of unopened M and M candy in the front pocket of his bag Ichigo decided to throw it in as well. With all ingredients complete he stirred everything together. Not even ten minutes later dumped it all into a pan placing it into the oven. He crossed his arms leaning against the cabinets. As far as he was concerned the tricky part was still yet to come. Giving the cake a professional look using the frosting would be no easy task. During the thirty minute wait he took notes, putting together a couple ideas which direction he could go.

Ichigo reached in using an oven glove to pull it out setting it over the countertop. Outline and idea already in place he wasted no time going to work. He used chocolate icing covering the entire upper surface. With the white icing in his other hand he covered the outer edges, and used the green icing to write out "Ichigo's special" across the middle. The finish product brought a smile to his face, feeling it came out better than he planned.

Just as he turned around Yukari made her way toward him with a tray in hand, "Are you guys ready to see my masterpiece?" She asked looking to both Fang Fang and Ichigo.

"Go ahead let's see it." Ichigo replied.

Yukari immediately removed the silver pan cover, "What the HELL!" Ichigo emphasized jumping back with wide eyes. Fang Fang had a similar expression, neither of them believing the sight before them. It was truly a work of art but that wasn't what had them on the edge. Ichigo scratched at his head getting the vibe Fang Fang wasn't going to say a thing so did so himself, "It's great and all but," Ichigo bit back holding in a laugh, "Why does that look so much like Tsukune?" He pointed to a specific section in the lower right corner.

"That's because it is silly."

Ichigo was unable to control himself powerless to stop himself from laughing, but wasn't alone with Fang Fang quickly joining him. Yukari glared and in the next instant two gold tubs fell from above hitting Ichigo and Fang Fang over their heads.

"What was that for," Ichigo rubbed at his now watery eye, "I already told you I liked it so why'd you go and do that?!"

From out of nowhere Moka bumped Yukari off to the side holding her cake out in front of Ichigo and Fang Fang, "Mine is better right?!" Moka asked having a lot of energy.

Like Yukari's both could tell she attempted at placing Tsukune over hers using icing, "Is that supposed to be Tsukune," Ichigo pointed to the middle, "If so you failed at it."

Moka groaned lowering her head in dismay whilst Yukari chuckled in victory. Playfully punching Ichigo over the shoulder Fang Fang shook his head, "You shouldn't have said it like that, now her feelings are hurt."

Yukari turned away from the group looking out to a certain individual, "I wonder what Tsukune will think of my cake?" She smiled taking off without even the slightest bit of hesitation.

"No I want him to see mine first!" Moka took off after her.

Ichigo again laughed running a hand through his hair, "Those girls are hopeless."

Within the next fifteen everyone finished and from that point on each were scored and allowed to take the cake with them at the conclusion of class. Ichigo placed his cake in his regular hall locker within a plastic container. On his way down the hall he felt Kon moving around more excessively than usual. Doing his best to ignore the mod soul he entered the gym locker room. He stripped down out of his regular clothing getting into a pair of black shorts extending six inches down past his knees and white tea shirt.

As with all the other guys he entered the gymnasium taking a seat in his assigned spot. Near the front entrance entered Moka wearing a gray tea shirt and dark green shorts. Her hair was tied up in a bun with the use of a sky blue bow tie, "Oh that's right," Ichigo had almost forgotten she was part of the class. Because of the injuries she sustained during lunch period the previous day, Moka never dressed or participated the first day of class.

"Hi Ichigo." She waved running toward him.

He did the same as she took a seat in front of him. Neither got to say much to the other as the class quickly went underway. They started things off with stretches as they had done the first. As Moka reached down stretching out her back and legs Ichigo found himself staring at her butt! What made things worse was her shorts, _"They're so tight on her…what an ass grabber! Wait what the hell am I thinking, this isn't me at all! I'm not a perv!"_ He contemplated getting angry at himself.

Dirty thoughts slowly crept into his mind which he tried to block out with different ones. Sweat ran down the side of his head, _"What is wrong with me, I barely even know her. I shouldn't be thinking about her li…"_

"Is everything ok, you look way tense?" She looked up at him from in between her legs.

"_Wow she's so flexible! Ichigo get a hold of yourself!"_ He fought with his inner demons taking a deep breath, "I'm good," He answered in two words. She then looked away from him standing up straight and twirling her waist around in a circular motion. Ichigo's eyes broadened as he felt himself becoming excited fighting back a certain urge within his lower extremity! Those shorts on her butt should be illegal!

He quickly looked away before things got any worse doing some stretches of his own. Following the ten minutes of stretching the class continued with the gym teacher leading them outside where they were given the task to run a mile. Due to it being the first, their finishing times wouldn't go into the grade book. At the sound of the whistle everyone took off. Moka positioned herself next to Ichigo following him stride for stride, "If you aren't doing anything after school maybe we can hang out. I mean with Tsukune and everyone else included."

Ichigo continued running with his eyes partially on her and in front of him, "I'd like to, but I've got soccer practice."

"Oh that's ok," She replied right away while at the same time very cheerful, "I'll sit in the bleachers and watch. Hopefully everyone else will be there too."

"That's very nice of you Moka, but you don't have to…"

"It would be my pleasure," She cut him off, "Besides that's what friends are for."

Ichigo was unable to hide a smile at her mention of him being a friend. It brought warmth, comfort and most importantly acceptance, "Thank you Moka."

She simply winked as they prolonged at a steady pace finding themselves somewhere in the middle section of the runners.

**To Be Continued**


	13. Turned against Allies

**Ultrabross's Vision**

**CHP 13: Turned against Allies**

The final bell rang bringing up the conclusion of the day. Through the halls walked Ichigo stopping by his locker recovering a few books he needed later to complete some assignments. For the most part he kept to himself only occasionally waving to classmates that did so first. Letting out a long sigh he returned to his dorm setting all supplies and belongings over the bed unzipping his bag as well. As he did so the stuffed lion scurried out diving over the pillows, "About time your classes ended, the walls were beginning to cave in! So what now? Can we do something fun?! Oh wait I've got an idea, how about you go out and search for hollows and I'll take your body for a trip around campus?"

There had to be a lot of pretty girls around and he couldn't wait to feast his eyes upon them all! Kon chuckled evilly hardly able to contain himself, but knew he had to hold it together or Ichigo would see right through his intentions.

"Not going to happen," Ichigo walked toward the door, "I've got soccer practice, and I don't want you going around causing trouble; which is why you will be staying here. Let's say a hollow were to show up out of nowhere," Ichigo pointed to the shinigami badge connected to his belt, "I've got this bad boy to switch over to soul form. In other words you're not needed and only useful during school hours."

But then Ichigo remembered the whole predicament surrounding Ling Ling with her ability to see him in soul form. Having Kon takeover his body would decrease the suspicion, but only to a small degree. If someone happened to spot him running around in soul form while at the same time his live body was in view; would only raise even more questions. But without the use of a mod soul his body was left motionless and unprotected. Either way both choices had problems. Kon identified Ichigo was in deep thought just by looking at him.

"Later Kon I'll see you when I get back." Ichigo made up his mind opening and closing the door.

"Wait that's not FAIR!" Kon cried jumping off the bed.

He ran at the door punching and kicking with all his might. His little stuffed body did him no justice; his attempts were barely heard on the other side of the door. Ichigo was unsure where exactly to meet with the club hosts so returned to the same field where they'd practiced a little while earlier. To his luck all members to the club including the captain and advisor were there, "Glad you could make it Ichigo," One of the members high fived him, "Some of us thought you'd be a no show."

"You don't have to worry about anything like that, I'm all game."

Subsequently his eyes looked to the bleachers and there she was. Moka was in her usual school uniform, hair hanging down her lower back as it did most the time. Beside her sat Yukari, both girls waving which he did back. Aside from them there were no signs of the others, "Kurosaki get over here!" Someone shouted.

He looked away from the two girls setting his eyes on a guy standing around 6'3 wearing a dark green cap, blue jacket and had a beard and mustache. Ichigo assumed him to be part of the school staff, "These look like they're your size but if they turn out to be too large or small don't be afraid to say so. We'll get them changed for you in a heartbeat." The individual informed handing him a Yokai sports shirt and shorts. Ichigo took the clothing from the person placing them against his body getting an idea how they'd fit, "Thanks…these should do just fine."

"You aren't required to wear them today, but in later practices and actual games you will be."

"Gotcha." Ichigo replied.

He folded both the shirt and shorts finding a nearby tree to place them since deciding not to bring his bag pack, "How much longer till they start playing? I'm starting to get bored sitting here, plus I'd rather be hanging with Tsukune." Yukari leaned forward pouting, "Come to think of it where is Kurumu?" She recalled the succubi's talk of coming to Ichigo's practice, yet she was nowhere to be found. This led her to believe Kurumu was out somewhere trying to seduce Tsukune! Yukari couldn't stand the thought of it standing.

"Wait where are you going?"

"If you want to stay here and watch Ichigo be my guest, but I will not stand by and let Tsukune be taken advantage of by Kurumu Chan or anyone else."

Moka grabbed Yukari by the wrist, "You're jumping to conclusions. Class barely got out; give her and the others some time to get here."

"Do as you wish but I'm gone." Yukari pulled away from Moka stepping off the bleachers.

The vampire was tempted to follow but saw ichigo bearing in mind the promise she made. As hard as it was she stayed put. On field the club members started things off with stretches and were then split into teams. After another five minutes of warm ups Ichigo's assigned team C headed to the middle section of the field; the soccer ball placed between the opposite team and his own.

Each side waited patiently for the whistle lashing out at the ball when it did! Team C took control of the ball in route to team A's goal. Coming within ten yards of the net the person with possession of the ball kicked to Ichigo who put it through, "Oh yes go ICHIGO!" Moka stood applauding him. Most times she'd past soccer club in previous years it took either side forever to score. Apart from her there were thirteen others sitting within the bleachers.

Team A took control of the ball advancing it the other way. Near mid field Ichigo made the steal but collided with two other members. Together they fell to the ground tumbling over one another. Ichigo saw stars realizing he bled from his nose.

"Ichigo!" Moka yelled running onto the field.

She immediately went to his side getting down on her knees, "Ichigo are yo…" Her expression altered almost in a way that looked completely crazed. Her eyes are what terrified him the most; bulged, no sense of direction and possessed!

"Are you feeling ok?" Ichigo asked raising his hand to wipe the blood from his mouth, but was stopped from doing so. The blood drifted down his lips, "Please I must have a taste."

Even the way she talked was unlike her usual self, lacking the joyful tone. Along with that he had no idea what Moka meant by having a taste. Barely resisting her actions Moka moved her face in closer to his closing her eyes.

"What are you doAhahaaaaaha!"

"Hhhhhmmm." She moaned trailing her tongue over his lips up to the lower section of his nose, "That was delicious." Her expression and eyes returned to normal immediately putting a hand to her mouth out of embarrassment, "Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, it's just your blood smelled so good." Her cheeks turned rosy red powerless to stop herself from blushing.

"You just licked me, what the hell!" Ichigo backed away falling on his butt, "What are you some sort of parasite?"

"No it isn't like that at all," She moved in close wanting to explain, "It's just that I'm a va…" Her eyes reverted to the way they were just seconds ago spotting more blood drip from his nose. Before he could react she threw herself into his lap burying her fangs into his neck! It didn't take long for him to notice the excessive blood flow around the area of his neck realizing it was being sucked away!

"What are you doing!" One of the soccer club members pulled at her shirt from behind, "Get off him!"

When she didn't listen right away he clutched his fists aiming to punch at her shoulder but instead connected with Moka's face as she pulled away from Ichigo. She plunged face first to the ground as Ichigo fell back the other way feeling dizzy and drowsy from the loss of blood.

"You damn leech why the fuc…" The soccer club member bit at his tongue perceiving the tears in her eyes. Pushing off the grass Moka ran away in tears but did not return to the bleachers. Mustering what strength he had Ichigo sat up, "Wait Moka come back!" He called out to her as loud he could.

She turned the corner not looking back for even a second, "Damn it why the hell did you hit her for?!" Ichigo questioned.

"Wasn't she hurting you?"

Ichigo placed a hand over his neck standing, "Whether or not she was doesn't matter, she's a girl and you should have thought about that before punching her." Ichigo walked off the field with both hands in his pockets, "Kurosaki get back here! Practice just began you can't just leave." The club captain notified.

Ichigo only partially looked over his shoulder, "Don't wait up I'll be back soon as possible. I need to take care of something."

No one stopped him from leaving and instead got back into their set positions to continue practice. Ichigo had no idea which way she went but knew he wouldn't be able to continue practice without at least speaking with her. Because of the incident he was now more interested in what her true form really was, the first thought being a mosquito of some sort.

Once turning the corner it didn't take long for him to spot the pink haired vampire propped against a tree with her face buried in her knees. He slowly walked that way but had no idea what he'd say to her. Soon he was only a couple inches away, "You wanna talk?" He asked removing his hands from his pockets.

"Go away I want to be alone." She replied in almost a whimper. Without even looking she knew it was Ichigo having grown accustomed to his voice, "I'm not really good at this kind of stuff but here goes." He sat down beside her resting his back against the tree. He took a deep breath looking over at Moka, but her face was still hidden between her legs.

"I'm sorry about what happened back there, and I didn't intend for you to get hurt. You totally caught me off guard with all that uhm," He tried to think of some way to put it in words where it wouldn't come off as hurtful.

"I'm a vampire," She said between sobs, "I can't help my lust for blood, and if you hate vampires than just stay away from me." Moka retorted.

Ichigo slowly repositioned taking an even closer look at her, _"Vampire! Wow they actually exist! I thought they were just fictional."_ Ichigo thought silently. At least now he knew why she did what she did. Moving in close he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Hey don't say things like that, I'd never hate you or anyone just because of the way they're born."

She slowly looked up from her knees wiping tears from her eyes, "You really mean that?"

"Of course."

Moka smiled leaning sideways relaxing her head over his shoulder, "Thank you Ichigo, you're so kind."

"It's just like you said…that's what friends are for."

His blood was just as appetizing as Tsukune's making her wonder what his true monster form was. There's no way he could be human like Tsukune that would be insane. Two humans attending a school strictly for monsters, she just couldn't see it, "If you don't mind me knowing. What is your true form? I promise not to tell anyone."

Ichigo sort of chuckled eliminating his hand from around her shoulder, "I'd rather not say right now, but maybe eventually." He replied.

"Oh ok," She took her head off his shoulder looking him in the eyes, "Now that we've got a better understanding would you mind if I aaahh," She fiddled with her fingers looking down at the ground before returning her gaze to his, "Can I have another quick taste? Pretty please." She begged getting on her knees in front of him with puppy eyes.

Wanting no part of that Ichigo stood, "I'm glad that we're friends and I like you a lot, but I'm no one's breakfast, lunch, dinner, or supper."

She groaned standing as well but understood his thought process, "I have to go and finish up soccer practice, and then after that I've got a little studying to do. How about sometime around seven or eight o clock this evening we get some ice cream, it'll be my treat." Ichigo suggested having passed by a small ice cream stand inside the academy a couple times since the first day of school.

"That sounds fine I should be done with all my assignments by then as well."

Separating from each other he returned to the soccer field.

**XXX**

It was nearly after eighty forty five when they finally met on the south side of the main building. He found Moka sitting over on one of the benches, "Hopefully I didn't keep you waiting for too long," Ichigo could see that she looked rested and was enjoying the nightly view of the moon, "If you'd like I'll go and get the cones and return."

"Sure that sounds fine." Moka smiled.

Wasting no time Ichigo entered through the side door. It was only a little after his departure she heard strange sounds coming from the end of the building. Curiosity took over as she decided to go and check it out. As she got in close she made sure to keep herself hidden from view hiding out in the bushes. Straightaway she spotted Gin, and with him was a woman that she'd never seen before; long green hair standing around five foot eight inches or nine.

She quickly regretted coming to the scene viewing the two of them doing something that shouldn't be done in public. Gin's lips were all over the woman's revealed cleavage kissing at her neck from time to time. The woman had her arms wrapped around his back while he pleasured her, "That's a good boy, give it your all. I think it's time I give you a little treat for your great service. There's nothing better than going out with a bang."

She forced him against the wall dropping to her knees, "I've mastered many things and have especially been complimented for the use of my tongue. Not many have survived to tell but what better way is there to go out than this." She chuckled reaching for his zipper.

"That's ENOUGH!"

The woman looked over her shoulder spotting a familiar individual, and beside him a girl with blue hair held up with a purple bowtie, "Aono Tsukune," She rose from the ground facing him and the girl. Seeing it as an opportunity to join in Moka stepped out of the bush joining the side of both her friends, "Oh and you've got two pretty friends. Which one is your girlfriend?"

Tsukune looked back spotting Moka, "Leave Kurumu and Moka out of this. Why are you talking like nothing happened Miss Nagirrom Katsura?! Teachers aren't supposed to seduce students!" Tsukune shouted.

"Blah blah, I don't see how this is any of your business," Nagirrom found herself staring at Kurumu, "Never thought there'd be another of my k…"

"Why are you ignoring me?! I will report you, I'm not bluffing!" Tsukune interrupted.

"Pfff," She ran her hand over Gin's chest, "Do me a favor and get rid of these three. I'll have a nice treat waiting for if you succeed."

With that she disappeared into the shadows leaving only the four of them. Each of them could tell their friend was somehow under her control. Gin approached them with nothing but darkness in his eyes. It wasn't quite a full moon, yet still a beautiful night with only a few clouds in the sky, "Gin Senpai you've got to snap out of it!" Kurumu shouted stepping in front of Tsukune and Moka, "Please don't do this we're your friends." She declared hoping he'd somehow come to his senses. To their displeasure he transformed into his werewolf form drooling from his mouth, "The mistress said not to leave a single of you alive and what the mistress wants she gets!" He spoke with no emotion.

He first set his eyes on Kurumu dashing forward and wrapping his arms around her. Next he smashed her body into one of the trees out in the distance! Tsukune wasn't sure what to do. Part of him wanted to go after Nagirrom, and the other told him to stay and help Kurumu and Moka. Wings formed from Kurumu's back using the strength in her arms to push Gin away. She extended her finger nails scratching at the side of his face.

"Was that supposed to tickle?" He laughed barely feeling a thing.

Knowing her chances weren't all that great against him in a one on one fight she flew up trying to buy her time while putting some distance between them both. He leaped upward grabbing at her tail as she reached around fifty feet in the air pulling her down by the neck! Moka snatched Tsukune's wrist, "You have to remove it now! Kurumu won't be able to hold up against him for very long."

Like Moka Gin's monster form was of the S class variation. Tsukune pulled the Rosario from Moka's chest witnessing the same transformation he'd seen so many times before; long silver hair, red eyes and growth in certain parts of her body. "I'll take care of him no contest, just stay back and try not to get in the way." She spoke directly to Tsukune.

Gin now held Kurumu by her hair slamming the succubus face first into the ground, "You done playing and ready to pick on someone your own size?" Moka approached Gin from behind with crossed arms. He released his hold over Kurumu facing Moka, "So you've awoken your true form excellent," He licked his lips, "For a moment there I thought I wouldn't get a challenge."

"Challenge? Maybe for you but I'm leagues above your level, in fact I'll wipe the floor with you in under five seconds. Either come to your senses or take on a beating you won't soon forget." Moka looked to the moon knowing at best he'd only have 70 to 75% of his strength and speed.

"Leagues above my level hahaha now that's funny. Confident as usual, but I'm goanna wipe that stupid grin off your face." Gin hated being taunted and was ready to be the first to hand her a proper defeat. As he came within a few feet of her he tried slashing at her face with his claws, "WHAT!" Gin shouted seeing as she grabbed hold of his wrist.

"Know your Place!"

Her foot connected with his face sending him into the side of a tree KO'd, "Kurumu Chan you ok?" Moka asked without looking at her. Kurumu nodded standing and walking toward Moka. Tsukune did the same but from behind, "You probably get tired of hearing it but you're truly amazing Moka San." Tsukune praised.

She turned facing him directly, "You sound surprised Tsukune. You of all people should know there isn't a student in the academy that can hold a candle to my strength. You're only hurting yourself by worrying about me so much." Moka asserted.

"Yeah I guess you're right." He chuckled running a hand through his hair, "But what about Miss Katsura? Shouldn't we go after her or something? She might be the only one that can undo whatever she did to him." Tsukune pointed to the unconscious Gin.

"If that woman is a teacher here like you said than it is best we do nothing for now. It would be our word against hers. Until we've got something on her we will do nothing." Moka recommended.

"Hey Kurumu, Tsukune," All of them looked to see Ichigo approaching from the distance. Soon he stood in front of them all, "I got this cone for Moka but I can't seem to find where she ran off to. Any of you have any idea where she went?"

Tsukune and Kurumu couldn't help but laugh, "You're looking at her?" Moka pronounced grinning.

"Yeah sure," Ichigo looked away from inner Moka and to Tsukune and Kurumu, "So neither of you have seen her?"

"She's telling the truth Ichigo, this woman is Moka San. What you see here is her true vampire form." Tsukune clarified.

"Wait whaaaaaahh," He accidently dropped one of the ice cream cones looking her in the eyes. He couldn't believe how much she had changed, _"So this is her true appearance…and I thought she was pretty before."_

"What's the matter Ichigo aren't you goanna say hello?" Moka asked.

"Yeah sure it's just you're, I mean you look so ah…" He froze not knowing what to say.

"Look so what, please elaborate." Wide smirk and all Moka threw her hair back enjoying every moment of seeing him that way. She had an idea what he was thinking and wanted to play with and torture him for as long as she could. Everyone's attention quickly shifted from Ichigo, seeing as Gin stood to his feet but was back in human form, "Can someone explain to me what just happened? Last thing I remember I was in the library doing some research and then," He paused for a moment, "Everything is blank after that."

Kurumu and Tsukune wanted answers so made their way toward him whereas Moka stayed put, "Ice cream guy took longer than expected but here you go." Ichigo offered her the cone in which she declined.

"You probably have questions for me, but I cannot stay for long so maybe another time. Oh and you can give the cone to Omote when she takes back over." Moka replied turning and walking toward Tsukune.

"Wait hold on, you aren't making any sense!" Ichigo ran out placing a hand over her shoulder.

"If you want details I'm sure Omote would be willing to explain everything." It was her first time meeting with Ichigo face to face, but she'd already known a lot about him through that of her outer side.

Before he could ask anything else the Rosario was connected back around her neck. Ichigo watched firsthand as her hair went from silver to pink and her overall body go through changes, "Who is this girl, and what did she mean by Omote?" He uttered beneath his breath observing Moka fall into the arms of Tsukune. Moka soon stood on her own taking the cone from Ichigo, "Thank you so much." She said cheerfully.

Kurumu and Tsukune did most of the questioning of Gin and quickly realized he had no memory of what led to him attacking his own friends. This especially put Tsukune on edge, and was more than ready to question Nagirrom Katsura personally.

**To Be Continued**


	14. Hollow destroyer Identified

**Ultrabross's Vision**

**CHP14: Hollow destroyer Identified**

Three weeks passed since that night, and since then Tsukune hadn't felt the same whenever in Advanced Mystery Arts. Just as he promised he confronted her the next day in class but she simply laughed him off playing the innocent role, seemingly having no idea what he was talking about. The following days were no different so eventually dropped it. He sat side by side with Ichigo and only halfway through the given test found himself gazing at her.

"You ok?" Ichigo whispered looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah sure I'm good." Tsukune replied.

His overall manner wasn't convincing but Ichigo ignored it resuming his test with only three questions to go; the final being a four paragraph essay question. Without warning she looked up from the front desk catching glimpses with him. He looked back to his paper lifting his pen off the desk. Ever since that evening whenever he was around her the tension was high. Tsukune decided not telling Ichigo about anything was the best route seeing he arrived shortly after the battle. It would complicate what was already an uncomfortable situation.

Focusing as best he could under the circumstance Tsukune finished what remained of the test being one of the last to do so. Less than five minutes remained in class which each student used to talk. Tsukune however just tapped a finger over his desk. Ichigo was tempted to say something but that time let it go. Something bothered Tsukune and it appeared he didn't want to talk about it. Before long the bell rang dismissing everyone from class.

"Have a good day everyone, and be sure to read chapter twenty two and take notes." Nagirrom waved cheerfully at each student exiting through the front entrance. She especially had her eyes on Tsukune flaunting a mocking grin. There was nothing he could do so continued on. Once alone she positioned her legs over the desk, "I'm beginning to get bored, I hate doing things ahead of schedule but I can't help it."

A grin developed with an idea coming to mind, "It is time I put the vampire's strength to the test. It'll have to be some time after nightfall so not to attract attention," She snickered evilly feeling more stimulated than any time since starting at the academy, "After I've done that he will be next. Ever since the first day he set foot in my class I could feel it. There is something very special about that one, and I intend to push him to the limit. He might even prove to be a worthy opponent but I won't hold my breath." The thought of battle and competition fired her up.

Down the hall Ichigo stopped by his locker switching out a couple things, heading to the lunch room. Not having much of an appetite he exited through one of the side doors stepping outside for some fresh air. Coming into view out in front of him walked Moka. There'd been something he wanted to ask and was now ready to do so. He would have questioned her sooner but didn't feel it his place nor business. His relationship with her and everyone grew over the last couple weeks and was ready to finally ask.

Ichigo partially jogged calling out her name which she turned around, "Ichigo." Moka said joyfully. In no time Ichigo was by her side leading them to a bench. He didn't know how to ask or where to begin so didn't think too much.

"I've wanted to ask you something…"

The long gap of silence lifted her curiosity, "Go ahead, you can ask me anything."

"It's about that night over two weeks ago," He went on thinking back to the night he witnessed her true vampire form. A lot was different about her including appearance, the way she talked and demeanor. It was as if she was an entirely different person, "I'm confused. When you were in vampire form you referred to someone as Omote, telling me to ask her about…"

"Oh I see," Moka giggled knowing exactly where he was going with the conversation, "Ura Chan and I share the same body. In a way we're one in the same but have separate personalities, likes and dislikes."

Ichigo's expression instigated another giggle from her. He understood fully what she said but took some time taking it in. Her situation in some ways was like his. He and Zangetsu shared the same power but it wasn't exactly the same as with Moka. They were two different individuals, and were united as one through battle. The thought her current form was nothing more than an artificial personality created by her mother came to mind. For a moment Moka felt cold and lonely knowing she could never tell him the small detail.

"Wow I never knew," Ichigo spoke breaking the silence scratching at his hair, "That's actually kind of cool." He smiled seeing she needed some cheering up.

"You think so?" Moka asked grinning.

"Yeah I'd never lie to you about something like that. You don't have to tell me anything else about yourself. Honestly that had been on my mind for the last couple days, so thank you."

Moka nodded and for the next few moments they sat without speaking a word. Not long after Haiji darted past them with terror in his eyes, "She's really going to kill me this time!"

Not even ten seconds later Kokoa came into view carrying a bat covered in silver spikes, "Get back here Lolicon!" She yelled but spotted Moka next to Ichigo slowing down, "Hi Neesan. Wish we could talk longer but I'm in the middle of something. Let's do something together later k." She said taking off after Haiji. By then she had lost sight of him intending to get back on his track.

"What are you two talking about all alone over here?"

Both Ichigo and Moka jumped at Mizore's head peeking in between them, "Nothing really, you're welcome to join us if you'd like." Moka answered.

Inside the main building Tsukune grabbed himself a tray getting served one out of the two daily specials. With his utensils in hand he found an open spot. Not long after Yukari and Kurumu took a seat across from him.

"Glad you guys found me, I was just about to look around and see if I could find you along with Moka San. Speaking of which, have either of you seen her?"

Kurumu and Yukari looked at each other and then at Tsukune, "I think she's outside somewhere, her and Mizore both. After we're finished eating we can go and find them." Yukari spoke.

"Sounds good to me." Tsukune replied.

Off to the side of them approached a familiar face taking a seat at the table's end. Unlike everyone else he didn't have a tray of food, "Gin Senpai," Kurumu voiced looking directly at him, "Aren't you going to get something to eat?"

"Perhaps later, I'm here to talk about the paper. As the president and Editor of the club I need to know what you've got. The deadline is just two days away and you guys are usually good about getting everything sorted before then, but not this time obviously."

Tsukune chuckled rubbing at the side of his head, "We'll have it done in time; don't you worry about it. We've got just one more story to finish and we'll have everything in."

**XXX**

Sitting in sheer darkness he thought hard and long about his plans. He could almost see it becoming a reality; so close he felt it was in reach that he could almost touch it. The only light within the dark space came from the single monitor left on. The particular view captured most of the Seireitei from an upper outlook. Through other monitors he had the option of zooming on any specific location of his choosing. So far things had gone well; it had been a full month since he started spying on the Gotei 13. With that thought on mind he knew one slip up might alert them of his hidden Ovazxs.

Ovazxs were made from pure energy un seeable to the eye and worked like any ordinary security device. Constructing them was difficult to say the least; especially the variation spread throughout the soul society. Had he put too much energy into them any single shinigami would sense them no matter the rank. If not enough energy the quality of each visual through his monitors would be distorted. His systems and tech were ions above anything in the human world and could even be classified as alien.

Waiting was not something he enjoyed, but required for execution of his prophecy. All had gone according to plan except for one small detail. A knock at the door interrupted his train of thought, "Come in." He spoke huskily with his back to the door.

"Sorry to bother you sir, but Ulquiorra has returned claiming to have information of interest to you."

"Bring him in."

"Yes my lord." She bowed marching down the hall.

Sitting back with two fingers to his masked chin he was surprised to hear of Ulquiorra's return. He expected the assigned mission would drag a couple days longer or even a week. Not thinking much into it Ultrabross waited patiently for his pupil to arrive, anxious to see what he discovered. Thinking what the future might hold got him excited but held himself in check knowing there was so much more work that needed to be done. Resonance of footsteps soon came to ears and the next instant swung open the door, "I've been told you've returned with information. That's great… close the door and start talking."

He did as told pacing back and forth for some moments. He picked up quite a bit of information thinking where to begin, "I located the one responsible for the destruction of the hollows you dispersed. I must say it wasn't what I expected going in."

"How so?" Ultrabross repositioned becoming interested.

"He is quite the peculiar individual. A man amongst boys…or more like a demon amongst men. Through observation I watched him beat down, crushing bones of the city's criminals. Some gossipers consider him a ghost in the shadows or strange variation of cowboy eliminating all evil doers. Others branded him vigilante."

Ultrabross leaned back crossing both arms, "What does any of this have to do with why I sent you?"

"Did you not just here what I said? He is the one that eliminated six of the thirty hollows you sent. I witnessed him destroy one with my own two eyes. How he did so is still a mystery but used some strange beam from a flying vehicle. It was similar to that of my cero but another element entirely; I can almost say it wasn't energy based. A human shouldn't possess such technology."

"Did I not hear correctly? A moment ago you said it was a beast amongst men."

"That's how it appears on first sight, but I'm more than convinced he's just a man. His arsenal of weapons and gadgetry are mildly impressive, but I saw nothing physically special. His conditioning, speed and strength fall around peak human at best. But he is quite perceptive. Not even five minutes after I began following him from afar he became aware of my presence. And before you ask; no he did not set eyes on me. Man or not his greatest strengths seem to be detecting and deduction."

The dark king grew impatient with the excessive information Ulquiorra gave; a lot of it having nothing to do with the appointed task. Still he found bits of it intriguing electing to go with the flow, "What do you mean by deduction?"

"Within the city he's considered the greatest de," He paused for a moment as if to correct himself, "More precisely the world's greatest detective. I located his base of operation but never attempted to engage him in accordance to your instructions. Even if I followed him in I doubt I'd have got in undetected. His surveillance is extreme, from security camera's to motion detectors and even lasers. The various secret passageways he used to get there made it difficult to find the place. He's got an unruly fixation on doing away with all crime; such a childish fantasy."

Becoming more fascinated Ultrabross leaned forward putting his hands together, "With all that said just give the order and he's dead. A simple snap of the neck or blast from my cero would demolish him completely. He is nothing more than an ant to my level of abil…"

"Enough Ulquiorra!" Closing his eyes with a long sigh the dark leader crossed his arms. For over a minute neither said a word; Ultrabross thinking things over, "You still have yet to tell me how he did it. You mentioned a blast from some flying vehicle, but you don't know where he acquired the power source. Remember I created these hollows so that only the blade of a shinigami should be able to destroy them, not a cero or anything else! Does this ghost of the shadows have a name?"

The agitation was apparent in his tone, and for good reason, "Aside from world's greatest detective he is also known as the Caped Crusader but more commonly Batman the Dark Knight." Ulquiorra reported.

"Interesting…"

"What do you plan to do about him?"

Ultrabross spun around facing the opposite way, "Thanks for your gathered info. At least now I've got some idea what's been going on. As for this Batman…I will keep him alive for now. I will send another in your place to figure how he did it. Don't take it the wrong way, it's just I'll need you here for more important matters. If you've got nothing else you're free to go. Report to dock eight right away."

Turning the other way Ulquiorra departed from the dark space letting the door close behind him. Turning his attention back to the monitors Ultrabross switched on a good portion of them. His eyes focused on a particular screen, "Ichigo Kurosaki," He mumbled observing the orange haired individual sitting between two girls. Just as with the Seireitei and soul society, he generated numerous Ovazxs throughout much of the campus, "You've done well Ichigo…in the past three weeks you've eliminated almost all hollows inside the Yokai barrier. Very impressive for a substitute shinigami; very impressive indeed."

He watched Ichigo stand and walk down a set of stairs with the two female students; one with long pink hair and the other purple sucking on a lollipop, "What will the Gotei thirteen's next move be," Ultrabross rubbed both hands together, "I can hardly wait!"

**To Be Continued**


	15. Moka Vs Morrigan

**Ultrabross's Vision**

**CHP 15: Moka Vs Morrigan**

Ichigo walked beside Tsukune with a soccer ball in hand. By looking at him he could tell Ichigo was in deep thought, "Oh yeah I've been meaning to ask something. It actually falls in line with your club."

"Go right ahead whatsup?"

"I heard just this morning your squad received its first loss yesterday. What was it a five or six game win streak you were on, must have stung huh?"

"Only happened cause it was the first time we didn't play as a team. A lot of guys being selfish trying to take the spotlight for themselves. Not to mention a couple injuries we suffered the game before. We'll be all right though, coach chewed us out pretty good." It was the end of the day, both exiting out the front doors, "Gotta go to practice but maybe I'll see you later. Don't hold your breath though, after practice I've got a lot of studying to do." That and track hollows, but he'd never say it out loud.

"How things in Newspaper Club?"

"Pretty good, we should have the latest installment complete in the next couple days," Tsukune scratched at his hair heading the opposite direction to Ichigo, "I'll come to your next game whenever that is."

Ichigo only nodded disappearing into the crowed of students.

**XXX**

Hours passed bringing up the late evening. Tsukune walked beside Kurumu enjoying the evening breeze. For her it was good to have some alone time with just them shocked he agreed to do so in the first place. Both lost track of time surveying a full moon with not a single cloud. She felt tired but with him around provided all the energy needed. Kurumu sighed leaning her head against his shoulder wrapping both arms over one of his. She half expected him to pull away and when he didn't made her feel warm, "This is nice isn't it Tsukune." She asked watching the wind blow his hair back.

"Yeah I guess so." He smiled looking her in the face.

They walked inside the forest area showing little life, and though the realm of Yokai maintained the same weather year round someone would think it was autumn by looking around. The texture and tone of trees had a tedious, depressing feel to them. They knew it was dark but wanted to spend more time outside, "It's getting late," Kurumu fiddled with her fingers thinking up the right words, "Whatever shall we do."

She smirked seductively running a couple fingers over his chest and tie. Tsukune nervously giggled pulling away, "Come on Kurumu Chan quit messing around like that." She moved out in front of him pulling at his tie. Their faces came within a few inches of each other, "Let's get serious. I promise not to tell anyone if you want to." She closed her eyes bringing her lips to his having them go ice cold. Before she knew it Kurumu's head was completely covered in ice.

"Mizore Chan!" Tsukune shouted.

"What do you think you're doing?! Between you and Moka I'm not sure which of you is worse." Mizore grumbled creating ice blades from her hands. Not wanting things to escalate Tsukune jumped in front of the ice user, "Calm down Mizore Chan, nothing was going to happen." He assured.

She sucked on her lollipop for a couple seconds extending and sharpening her blades, "This is between she and I, stay out of this!" Kurumu shattered the ice off her head extending her finger nails into blades. Still between them Tsukune felt a drop of sweat run down the side of his head. The two looked serious and ready to attack, yet he couldn't bring himself to let a fight pursue when he was the cause.

"A bit late to be out and about dontcha think?" A female voice spoke. Though Kurumu was familiar with the tone, Tsukune was the only one positive who it belonged to. The wind blew dead leafs across the way out over the trees. Not even a second later she stepped from behind a tree slowly walking toward him, "Nagirrom Sensei!" Tsukune mumbled clutching his fists. What in the world would she be doing out in the woods?! Tsukune didn't have the answer and didn't look forward to finding out.

"Ah…who's this again?" Mizore twirled the lollipop around in her mouth, "I've seen her in the halls but never knew her name."

"It's Katsura Nagirrom Sensei! She teaches advanced mystery arts." Tsukune said with evident distaste.

She prolonged with moving forward stopping a few yards short of them, "This is perfect," She smiled throwing her hair back, "Such a pity your little screams won't be heard all the way out here; makes my job a lot less difficult and more fun." The licking of her lips triggered Mizore to raise an eye brow. She didn't know the woman, and yet threatened to beat her down.

"I'm goanna turn her into an icicle." Mizore said openly.

Tsukune quickly jumped in front of his friend, "Mizore she's a teacher at the academy, you shouldn't say things like that," Tsukune put on a forged smile trying to take away from the tension. He then gazed at Nagirrom, "Besides you didn't mean any of that did you miss Katsura?" More sweat ran down the side of his head. He wanted things to be peaceful between them having a feeling his instructor was someone they didn't want to battle against. After how she so easily manipulated Gin he could only imagine what her true monster form might be capable of.

"Actually I was being serious."

Tsukune felt sick to his stomach unsure what to do or say. They had been unaware of it but she'd been keeping a close eye on their group for the last couple weeks. It was especially after school hours she got to observing them from afar, "So which of you would like to go first?" She moved a strand of green hair from her face. She stared at them for an extended period making a decision, "Non challengers or in this case weakling goes first!"

Unforeseen to them all Nagirrom's foot connected with Tsukune's lower jaw sending him soaring into the air colliding with a tree. The collision knocked him out cold falling face first motionless over the grass, "Ooopps did I do that hehe? Guess I hit him too hard…oh well who'd like to go next?"

Not even a second after the question Kurumu's fist came within an inch of her face, and Mizore's leg from the other side. Acrobatically dodging she flipped out of the way landing away from them, "Why the hell did you do that TO TSUKUNE!" Mizore demanded.

"Tell yah what, defeat me in battle and I'll tell you anything you want."

"Mizore Chan you check on Tsukune, I'll hold her off in the meantime." Kurumu told not sure if she'd be able to defeat the enemy on her own. Instead of listening Mizore went straight after Nagirrom firing off ice blades. She dodged most seizing hold of a couple throwing back at the caster. Kurumu quickly joined unleashing a pair of wings and tail darting straight at Nagirrom. Her finger nails were also a lot longer and sharper. She scratched and clawed but nothing she did seemed to connect, _"Just as I thought she's a succubus." _Nagirrom thought silently.

Mizore froze at her feet which Nagirrom easily broke free from kicking Kurumu to the ground in the process, "Let's go at her all at once, it might give us a better shot." Kurumu looked over at Mizore.

"Right!"

They had put in a decent amount of time training alongside each other previous to their battle with Fairy Tail. For over five minutes they went back and forth with the enemy and were the only ones sustaining damage. Nagirrom looked as though she didn't even have a scratch.

Somewhat breathing hard Kurumu flew over the top whilst Mizore dashed straight at her. She saw through their idea jumping and knocking Kurumu down out of mid air. Before she made contact with the ground Nagirrom grabbed Kurumu by the hair heaving her into Mizore, "Playing with the two of you is fun, but lacks real competition. Honestly though I'm beginning to grow bored. If you're holding back now would be the time to show what you've got; your current level is pitiful." She laughed.

In that moment both had their doubts they'd be able to defeat her. It was no secret her current manner wasn't her true form. Kurumu slowly stood shaking off all pain, "No matter how hopeless we must continue this fight. For what she did to Tsukune is unforgiveable!" Seeing the will in Kurumu's eyes raised Mizore's fighting spirit, providing strength she didn't know she had, _"For a succubi she is a bit disappointing and has a lot to learn; honestly expected more from this one…oh well!" _Nagirrom thought.

She charged forward taking them down in a single roundhouse kick. Kurumu bled from her nose and mouth whereas Mizore received a bruise just below her left eye, "Inspire yourselves with talk all you want, such petty things will never result in a victory over a fighter way out of your league." Tightening her fists Nagirrom threw out a punch intended for Mizore but had it grabbed from behind, "Hhhmm now who would have the strength to stop my arm?" She chuckled becoming interested as she revolved around.

"Tsk…Tsukune." Kurumu whispered.

Nagirrom had no idea where his new found strength came from and didn't care! The excitement of facing a powerful being was all that mattered, "Let me guess," She twisted a piece of her hair using a finger, "You're a vampire." She assumed looking into his now blood shaded eyes. Only Kurumu and Mizore were aware Tsukune released the first lock/seal on the holy lock. Pulling back firmly with a good hold over her wrist Tsukune punched her twenty feet the other way. Mizore and Kurumu couldn't believe their eyes. They had been unable to do much against her and in a single punch Tsukune sent her soaring.

"Mizore Chan, Kurumu Chan," Tsukune spoke without looking at either, "Get out of here, I'll handle this on my own. I don't want either of you getting hurt." He walked toward Nagirrom both arms dropped by his sides.

"Tsukune don't do this we should fight her together!" Kurumu shouted being held back by Mizore from doing anything more.

While continuing to walk he partially looked over his shoulder, "I promise I'll win, it is my turn to do the hard work…please don't interfere." No matter how many times, the eyes of a vampire seemed to always send chills up her back. Either it be Tsukune or inner Moka didn't matter. Kurumu took a deep breath no longer fighting Mizore's hold.

"I hate having to stand down just as much as you, but if that's what Tsukune wants than we shouldn't question him," Mizore took her hands off Kurumu, "Tsukune inflicted more damage on her in a single punch than we've done the entire time. However if it looks like he's in trouble or needs our help I won't hesitate to jump in."

Kurumu felt the same way, not liking one bit Tsukune faced off against her alone. Nagirrom pushed off the ground rubbing at her jaw with an expression of pleasure and thrill, "Lucky hit Aono…it isn't very nice to hit your instructor. I shall remember this when it comes time to put in grades." She snickered.

"What's so funny, did I miss a joke?" He asked in a solemn tone.

"Why all serious, come now I thought vampires thirst for battle was beyond any other. Then again I guess your selfish pride can hide it sometimes." His expression and stance didn't change, causing her to pout. He'd come to a stop just in front of her, "You're really no fun. You plan to kick my ass Aono Kun?" She turned slapping at her own butt smirking. Her actions did nothing until the wind lifted her skirt giving Tsukune a great view of her panties. He tried hard not to pay it any attention but the man inside him didn't allow for it. He bled from his nose having no control.

"You dirty little boy, not so tough now are yah?!" She giggled running toward him, "Now let's put that vampire strength of yours to the test." She punched at him several times over and unlike Kurumu and Mizore he dodged each strike with relative ease, "_Fascinating, not only did his strength increase but his speed as well. Still not enough I'm afraid."_ She picked up speed connecting with a knee to his stomach, forcing him back into a tree.

"TSUKUNE!" Kurumu yelled.

She was just about ready to jump in but held herself back. Tsukune pushed off the tree throwing his green jacket to the ground. He followed up by taking off at Nagirrom. Once close enough he punched into the ground using the youjutsu Bakuryuujin! Unfortunately she eluded the attack by simply leaping into the air, coming down over the top. Thanks to his vampire reaction speed and senses he grabbed hold of her foot tossing Nagirrom onto the ground. She quickly flipped up as the two engaged in close combat.

Mizore and Kurumu watched helplessly hoping Tsukune would be victorious. He matched her blow for blow for a little while, but soon realized she outclassed him in combat, speed, strength and durability. Things soon became one sided as Tsukune found himself falling back in retreat. The punishment he took brought about blood from his nose falling to his knees coughing and spitting blood.

"All done Aono? Ready to call it quits, though I don't think I can let you li…"

"Tsukune!" A voice called from the distance.

He looked over his shoulder only to have his eyes widen, "Moka San…" He mumbled wiping blood from his mouth, "Moka San get out of here!" He yelled.

Just like he knew she would Moka didn't listen to a word he said, instead continuing toward him. Nagirrom smirked, _"The main player has finally arrived."_ She thought. It wasn't long before she was knelt down beside Tsukune noticing the change in his eyes. The first lock no doubt had been broken, "You're the woman from the other night, what did you do to Tsukune?!" She demanded.

"Remove that Rosario from around your neck and show me your true form. Do that and I will harm your friends no more."

"What for?" She asked putting an arm around Tsukune

"Simply a challenge. I want to test my abilities against a worthy opponent. If you don't do it, well," Nagirrom stepped forward kicking Tsukune into the air twenty feet the other way, "Well then I'll kill all your friends. Sound suffice enough Akashiya? Good now be a good girl and remove that ridiculous seal."

"Moka San don't listen to her," Tsukune mustered all his strength standing, "I'm going to defeat her on my own."

Moka looked back at him and could see the determination in his face, "Boy do yourself and everyone a favor and step down before you end up dead. You were barely able to keep up with me using under two percent of my strength. Embarrassment is the only thing you'd receive if you continue fighting against me." Nagirrom then looked down at Moka who didn't appear interested in going through with her command.

"Whenever you're ready to cooperate just let me know," Nagirrom punched Moka across the way touching down near Tsukune, "While you make up your mind I'll just have some fun killing your friends in the meantime." She looked to Mizore and Kurumu, "I never got around to finishing the appetizer anyway."

Alert and ready to stand their ground Kurumu and Mizore got into fighting stances ready to defend themselves. Giving into the woman's demand was sickening but the way things were going they'd soon be dead if Inner Moka weren't to awaken. Nagirrom was up on them in less time than predicted hammering away like it was nothing. Kurumu fell unconscious with a strike to the back of her head, Mizore nonetheless stayed on her feet doing whatever she could not to fall.

"Enough, your fight is with me now!" A voice shouted from her backside.

Nagirrom spun around noticing the Rosario in the hands of Tsukune, and in front of him stood Moka with the same red eyes, a bit larger in size and silver hair. Nagirrom licked her lips having no more interest in Mizore. She cracked her knuckles approaching the vampire, "That sure was quick, maybe things will start to get a lot more interesting."

"Moka San," Tsukune pulled at her skirt, "You don't have to fight alone; she's pretty tough and likely holding back. If we take her on together we should have a…" He stood only to have a finger come into contact with his lips.

"What she wants is a one on one fight with me and I intend to grant it. No worries Tsukune," She rubbed a hand over the side of his face seeing the anxiety in his eyes, "You know there is no one around that can beat me, especially not this loser." Her remark brought a smile to his face, "If things get out of control don't expect me to sit back." He replied.

She removed her hand off his face patting him over the shoulder, "Enough of this lovey dove stuff! Get over here and give me your all Moka Akashiya!"

The vampire wasted no time scurrying at Nagirrom. While in close Moka dodged all her kicks and punches displaying even greater speed and precision than Tsukune. Being a born natural vampire gave her advancements over Tsukune; obtaining his abilities through the transfer of her blood to his body made him an unnatural. Moka caught Nagirrom's fist tossing her upward followed by a punch to the cheek. Before her body could go anywhere Moka grabbed hold of her ankle pulling Nagirrom back down and head butting her.

"Know your place!" She shouted with a signature kick to Nagirrom's jaw conveying her the other way. Tumbling over and over she smashed through a tree which cracked in half. She soon came to a stop with absolutely no signs of movement coming from her body, "Just when I thought she…"

The vampire stopped speaking at the sound of laughter. Nagirrom rose from the ground dusting off, "Nice one Akashiya Chan. So nice I'm goanna let you see something no one else has."

Tsukune didn't like the sound of that immediately becoming tense. Unlike him Moka was curious to see what Nagirrom had in mind, "This is where the real fight starts, but I really should warn you. Attack and take me down now because after I go through this change you have positively no chance of winning." She waited a couple moments to see if Moka would take the opportunity and attack but didn't, "You sealed your fate missy." Nagirrom smirked.

Mizore stood beside a tree observing everything with anticipation. Nagirrom threw her head up looking to the sky, arms held above and legs crossed. Soon after bats appeared from the sky surrounding her entire body!

"No this can't be…is she really a va, vampire!" Tsukune's heart pounded like crazy.

Moka on the other hand maintained her posture ready for anything Nagirrom threw at her. Anxiously waiting for the bats to retreat Moka tapped a foot over the surface, "No way!" Mizore's eyes broadened setting eyes on the transformed Nagirrom. Without even asking she knew exactly what she was, gazing down at her KO'd classmate, "She's a succubus like Kurumu Chan!" The thought of it was creepy. Still in the same position Nagirrom slowly lowered her head focusing on Moka. Her energy signal increased greatly but Moka had a hard time figuring by how much.

Different from before she wore a pair of black boots, black leotard with trimmed white feathers, purple nylons with bat patterns and bat-like wings on her back and top of her head, "Makes sense how Katsura Nagirrom Sensei was able to take control of Gin Senpai's mind now." Tsukune said. She laughed amused, "What's so funny?"

Tsukune frowned looking at her closely, "The name Nagirrom Katsura was nothing more than a fake. I used it to get work here in the academy. Believe what you will but I'm the ruler of Makai a kingdom far from here. My name is Morrigan Aensland, an S class warrior and succubi. The other name was a cover up and nothing more."

"The race of succubi isn't considered S class," Moka moved a strand of silver hair off her face, "Your knowledge of ranking lacks."

"Maybe not around these parts, but I can assure you that I am. Enough talk. It is time we get your quick defeat over with."

Morrigan gave Moka no time blitzing her through the air. Bypassing the vampire her wings took on the form of blades slicing and cutting open the area around Moka's left rib. Blood splattered outward, some staining Tsukune's clothing. Moka fell forward grasping the wounded area. He didn't care whether or not she wanted him to stay back. Tsukune went after Morrigan, "Think you're slick Aono Kun?" He was taken off guard by her catching his fist. Her back faced him as he timed his attack upon her touching down.

Flying him over thirty feet in the air she knocked him out in a single punch, tossing his body to the turf. Due to accelerated healing Moka's wound completely closed, "Tsukune," She murmured. Enraged to see her beloved in such a state she ran to his side, and was grabbed by her neck from behind, "Your lover can wait. We're in the middle of a fight!" She pulled back using enough force to put Moka through a small boulder.

Moka Stayed down waiting and listening to Morrigan's footsteps, "This can't seriously be the limit to the all mighty Akashiya Mo…"

The vampire knew she was only a foot or so away, taking advantage by popping up with another of her signature kick. This time Morrigan's left wing blocked the attack. What scared Moka was not that her attack got blocked, but rather it didn't budge the succubus. From that point on she didn't land a single hit. Morrigan beat her senseless finishing with a powerful strike to the head. Conveniently Moka's body fell over the top of Tsukune, "The two of them deserve each other. Completely pathetic."

Never once did she lose sight of Mizore through the whole ordeal, "I could take you out as well, but that would be a waste of time. I shall spare your friends for now, as it wasn't part of the plan." She stared at the Ice user, "We shall see each other again I'm sure of it."

With that Morrigan flew off into the night sky. Plan? What did she mean by plan? Mizore didn't think too much into it. Mizore first went to Kurumu, trying to revive her, "I predicted more, the battle against her was a kick to the face as far as my expectations. They were set too high, guess I shouldn't assume much from my next target. But I guess we'll see. Won't we…Ichigo Kurosaki."

**To Be Continued**


	16. Malicious Plot

**Ultrabross's Vision**

**CHP16: Malicious Plot**

Deep in sleep a tap at the window resulted in his eyes opening. First thing coming into view was the plain white ceiling. His focus went to the window spotting Kon standing beside it punching at the glass, "Look Ichigo it's a falling star! Hurry and look before it's gone!" The stuffed mod soul jumped up and down. Ichigo grabbed hold of Kon tossing him off the bed with a simple flick of the wrist, turning on his side. The clock showing it was a little after two AM in the morning. Rubbing at his eyes Ichi rolled over on his back staring out the window catching the last of what Kon was so excited about. It vanished out north; colors of purple, blue, orange, yellow and even red all at once.

"Next time you wake me out of nowhere like that it better be important." Ichigo glared looking at Kon pushing off the carpet. The plush lion dusted himself off climbing back into the bed, "Well excuse me for trying to share a sight you don't see every day! Sometimes you can be so ungrateful!"

Taking his eyes off Kon, Ichigo laid back looking to the ceiling, "Think you might be talking about yourself." As expected Kon followed up with various insulting comments during which Ichigo smiled closing his eyes. Arguing with Kon was pointless, and knew rarely would the mod soul change its stance on anything. Soon Ichi dozed off sleeping peacefully through what remained of the night. The next morning he went through his usual routine, washing his face, getting dressed etc. Gathering supplies needed along with Kon, he exited the room.

Soccer club was set to have its seventh game played. In all were twelve teams but with the way new members had been joining it would come as no surprise if the number went up to fourteen. A clock plastered over the wall let him know there was a little over seven minutes before class was set to begin. Doing as he did most mornings bypassing students he made his way down the main hall, "Kurosaki San?!" Ichigo stopped abruptly at the mention of his name. Realizing who it was turned out to be quite a surprise.

"Toujo Ruby…" He uttered beneath his breath.

What could she possibly want with him? With a bit of thought he couldn't think of a single reason. Shrugging it off, he walked down the hall stopping in front of her, "Whatsup?" He asked. Through the first couple weeks attending Yokai he'd only spoke to her on occasion. From what he could tell she served as hall security but had other duties. She helped out wherever needed by instruction of the headmaster.

"I'm sure by now you're aware the opening dance takes place tomorrow night."

"You mean if it doesn't delay for the sixth time. What about it?" Ichigo asked.

She took a deep breath running a finger through her hair. Soon her cheeks turned red in addition to a wide smirk. That alone was enough to make Ichigo nervous hoping she wasn't going to ask him what he believed to be on her mind, "Well I was wondering," She put both hands together taking a step. Ichigo stood his ground preparing for what she might say, "Would you like to go with me to the dance? I was planning on asking Tsukune but he's probably already taken." Her head dropped in dismay.

"Wait hold on," Ichigo jumped back situating his hands out in front of him, "Are you even eligible to go, you're like the headmaster's errands girl. Isn't the dance reserved for students only? And why me, couldn't you ask Gin, Haiji or any of the other thousand guys around?! I'm not in to this sort of stuff!" He implied.

Ruby couldn't help but giggle at his nervous/panicky manner. She found it rather cute, "I may not be a student but there's no rule against me going. I am still a member to the academy and have access to all events." She took his hands into her own, "Could you at least think about it Kurosaki San?" Sparkles filled her eyes with hope.

In that instant Ichigo felt a sharp bolt of electricity travel up his spine followed by the hairs on his back standing. He slowly pulled away not knowing what to say or do, not realizing the zipper on the side of his bag opening on its own, "Like I said this sort of stuff just doesn't suit m…" He bit back perceiving her death glare, "Ok I'll think about it." Ichigo put on a forged smile.

"Good let me know your decision tomorrow morning. Later Ichigo." She walked the opposite way waving as she turned the corner. Ichigo wanted nothing more than to pull at his own hair but didn't want to look like an idiot! How would she react if the offer was rejected? His mind was already made. Perhaps he could break the news with a bundle of flowers and chocolates; ladies loved sweets, especially chocolate.

"Here's an idea! How about you let me mingle with your body tomorrow night and I'll take that pretty girl to the dance. Please Ichigo do me justice for ONCE!" Kon yelled from the unzipped portion of his bag.

Straightaway all students within the area focused on Ichigo, _"Must this idiot always make me look bad!"_ Ichigo thought zipping the bag shut. All eyes were on him the whole time he journeyed down the hall. Without thinking much into it he figured Kon must have gotten a perfect look at Ruby moments ago. The gaping part of his bag made certain of it, "I'm begging you Ichigo! I haven't done anything exciting since we got here."

"If I allowed you to accompany Ruby San to the dance you'd be incapable of keeping your pervy hands off her or any other pretty girl for that matter. Just forget about it and don't ask again."

"Wait aren't you being a bit harsh?!" Kon went on to remind him of the many times he took control of his body in the past and didn't cause trouble. Ichigo was about ready to reply bumping into someone as he turned the corner. He looked down seeing it was Tsukune, "You don't look so good. Everything ok?" Ichigo asked.

"Couldn't be better." Tsukune retorted bypassing him as fast he could.

Something about him seemed off. The bags beneath his eyes suggested limited sleep and the way he pushed passed him without a proper hello was also very strange, "What's his deal." Ichigo murmured. Placing some things inside his locker around the corner he headed for class afterward. To his surprise it wasn't just Tsukune. Kurumu, Mizore and even Moka seemed dispirited. He was almost afraid to ask if something happened the night before.

"Hey if you guys are interested the official fall elimination tournament for soccer club begins today," Ichigo went on trying to start a conversation, "It begins at about si…"

"Later Ichigo, none of us are in the mood." Kurumu said almost harshly, causing him to bite at his tongue. He had never before seen her like that.

With that alone he was assured something happened. As curious as he was Ichigo understood asking questions in that moment wasn't a good idea; so instead focused on Shizuka Nekonome up front. Two minutes still remained before class officially went underway giving him time to review. Moka, Tskune, Kurumu and Mizore all had the same thing on their mind. Nagirrom Katsura! Kurumu was the first of the three knocked out cold during the encounter missing the huge reveal.

Discussing it between themselves in private; Tsukune, Mizore and Moka elected to keep certain details from Kurumu's attention. The first being Nagirrom's name. She used it only to gain access to the academy; her rightful name Morrigan Aensland. The second was her true form, which turned out to be exactly as Kurumu. An S class Succubus warrior and ruler of a kingdom called Makai. Each pondered bringing it to the Headmaster's attention, but just like before with the Gin incident would turn into a he said she said type affair.

Something else they promised was to keep the entire thing between them. Not a word of it would go out to Fang Fang, Gin, Kokoa, Yukari or any of their friends. They believed doing so might put others in danger. The first hour went a lot slower than usual. Not a single of them could take their mind off what happened the night prior. Assignments of different types were given all through class. At the conclusion of the hour they were the first ones out.

"Alright now they've really got me interested." Ichigo gathered his belongings exiting beside everyone else.

Tsukune, Kurumu, Moka and Mizore speed walked down the hall in route to room 315 Advanced Mystery Art's One. Subsequent to regaining consciousness all of them agreed to confront the woman together. They had no idea what they'd do or say figuring everything would play out on its own. Ichigo however didn't get far, stopped by a hand over his shoulder, "Gin…" He exclaimed turning.

"So I hear you might be going to the dance with Ruby San. I was taken off guard when she first told me. Honestly didn't take you as being a dancer or party person."

"Yeah about that," Ichigo grazed at his hair, "I'd like to ask a big favor. How about you take her to the dance in my place, I've got a lot of studying. You'd be a life saver," Ichigo lied crossing his fingers. He got the feeling Gin saw through his fib, but might have been something else entirely. Judging by his facial expression it was hard to say for sure.

"You know I'd love to help, but I've already got a date sorry bud," He patted Ichigo over the shoulder, "It might not be your sort of thing, which is understandable for some. Give it a chance…you might actually have fun."

Gin began his way, "Which of your ten girlfriends you plan on taking to the dance?" Ichigo questioned. Gin couldn't help but chuckle stopping in place, "Aren't you exaggerating a bit?"

"Oh I'm sorry was it twenty?"

"Good luck on your game later, I'm sure you guys will do fine. I might even be there so keep a lookout." Gin informed ignoring his question. From there they went their separate ways.

All at once Tsukune, Kurumu, Mizore and Moka walked into room 315. To their surprise there was no Nagirrom. Instead was someone else sitting at her desk, "Excuse me sir would you happen to know where Miss Katsura is?" Tsukune asked the gentleman that appeared to be in his mid to late forties, wearing glasses, a brown suit and red tie, "I'm sorry to say she will be out for a couple days. She called in this morning claiming to have come down with the flu."

"Flu my ass." Kurumu murmured.

"If you're students of hers and have late work to turn in just leave it in the basket. Whenever she returns it will be put into the grade book." He notified sitting back.

Having no reason for being around the three girls stepped out of the class with Tsukune, "Just because she isn't here doesn't mean she isn't planning her next attack. I think we can all agree she isn't sick and is using this opportunity to keep a closer eye on us. When she will attack next is the question. Unless you guys know more than me I don't know why she attacked us in the first place." Mizore implied.

Not a single of them had answers to the really tough questions, "Guess we'll see you later Tsukune." Moka said departing with Mizore and Kurumu. If they waited around too long there'd be a chance they wouldn't make it to class on time. Tsukune however stepped back into the classroom taking a seat in his usual spot. Ichigo and the remaining students that weren't present entered through the front entrance taking a seat soon after. After the sounding of the bell the substitute first introduced himself and then passed out the first assignment of the day.

"Pssst hey Ichigo," Hearing his name called Ichigo looked over at Tsukune, "Sorry about earlier, last night was rather crazy. I'm feeling better now though." Tsukune informed.

"Good to hear, honestly didn't like that depressed side of you very much."

Aside from them most other students were disappointed not to see Nagirrom. She made the class worthwhile, adding to the excitement tenfold. For the remainder of the day things went as they did most days. Ichigo exited the music room which happened to be his final class of the day. Next he headed for the locker room changing into his soccer attire. The rest of his belongings were properly stored inside his locker. On his way out the side doors he came across a familiar face; fiery orange hair tied in pigtails wearing her usual outfit. The only thing off was that she carried a dustpan, and stick of some sort with the function to easily pick up trash.

"Kokoa Chan," He paused for an instant raising an eye brow, "What are you doing?"

She gazed at him with a hint of annoyance rolling her eyes, "Can't talk right now! I'm in the middle of community service for getting in a fight."

"Really, how'd that happen?" Ichigo asked.

"This girl insulted my body and just when I was about to walk off she pulled at my hair and wouldn't stop. You should know what happened next!" Kokoa snarled looking away from Ichigo.

"That's too bad, so what happened to the other girl? Did she receive some sort of punishment as well?" Kokoa simply pointed. Around sixty yards away paced another female student carrying with her a dustpan and stick similar to that of Kokoa's, "Sorry you have to go through all this but I'm sure you will finish soon." He said trying to sound encouraging.

"Easy for you to say." Kokoa grumbled.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile; she was the complete opposite to Moka far as personality. Well at least the Moka he'd grown most accustomed to. He had only once spoke with the one referred to as Ura Chan, so didn't know a whole lot about her. What he and Kokoa didn't know was they were being watched from the academy roof, "Yes I've got him in sight as we speak." A woman spoke to someone through a small mechanism installed within her ear.

"_Good, and keep in mind however you go about challenging him you must first give him a reason to hate you. This Shinigami in particular is at his best when protecting family and friends and or enraged. I will leave the rest in your hands; you're free to go about doing things your way for now."_ The other spoke through the ear piece.

"Sounds like fun, I've got just the idea. Catch up with you later." The woman pressed at the piece inside her ear ending the conversation. Her long green hair blew back and forth with the little wind surrounding the area. A giggle escaped her lips thinking up something destructive and painful; maybe not physically, but emotionally and spiritually.

Little by little more details of her plan came to mind getting her even more excited, "I will reveal your true nature as a Death God, then destroy your image and turn all your friends against you. They will want nothing more than for you to be dead after my work is done. Then after everything is wrecked beyond repair, I will let you in on the truth Ichigo Kurosaki. At that point you will want nothing more than to destroy me!" She laughed aloud pleased with her brilliant plan, "Deception is so sweet. Aono Tsukune will be the perfect sacrifice"

Throwing her hair back Morrigan stood dressed in a yellow skirt and white tank top, "Tomorrow night should be very interesting. With all the excitement surrounding the dance they will never see it coming." Morrigan laughed some more.

Ichigo stepped onto the main field joining the rest of his teammates. The bleachers were filled a lot more than usual. He couldn't believe his eyes upon seeing Yukari, Tskune, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and even Fang Fang. The thought Ling Ling was somewhere near came to mind. His squad was first up; scheduled to go against team E. It would be another thirty minutes before the game would begin, so each of them engaged in team stretches.

**To Be Continued**


	17. Framed

**Ultrabross's Vision**

**CHP17: Framed**

A day passed bringing about the night of the dance. Going through his clothing within the closet he had a hard time figuring what to wear. The types of clothing he packed on such short notice weeks ago didn't exactly fall into the fashion model category of things. He pulled a pair of dark blue dress pants and matching jacket along with a white long sleeve dress shirt from the closet. Next he selected a dark purple tie setting them all over the bed. Ichigo gazed over at the clock relieved to see he still had plenty of time. Parts of him were still excited over the victory a day ago. He and his teammates did exactly what they needed to remain ranked number one within the club.

No point in waiting around, Ichigo dressed into his selected attire standing in front of the mirror. He remained there for several seconds making certain nothing looked off. Perfect wasn't his thing as long as he was presentable was all that mattered. He then headed for the door, both hands in his pockets, "Aren't you forgetting something?!"

Kon stood with on the bed with his little plush arms hanging down by his sides, "Yeah that's right." Ichigo walked across the carpet lifting the stuffed lion off the bed, forcing his fingers down its throat. During this time Kon fought against him trying to throw out different alternatives but Ichigo wasn't hearing any of it. In a single pull he forced the mod soul pill from inside the stuffed lion placing it into his side pocket. His biggest hope was Kon wouldn't make a fool out of him if it came to it. Making certain the substitute badge was securely connected to his belt Ichigo exited the room.

Not long after he stepped onto the lawn outside he came across a familiar face, "Kokoa Chan…what are you doing out here all alone? Why aren't you dressed for the dance?" Ichigo noticed Kokoa wore her usual clothing she had most days.

"Not really my thing," She crossed her arms, "For the sake of pride I wouldn't be caught dead wearing a dress in a room full of people."

"That or you couldn't find someone to go with." Ichigo mumbled.

"What was that?!"

He slowly walked waving her off, "Even if you don't want to dance or participate in any of the events I hear they're serving food, snacks and drinks. You should come for the heck of it; you might actually end up having fun." It couldn't be heard in voice, but Ichigo felt the same way. He'd rather be studying or fighting against hollows than attending a dance or anything party related.

Ichigo stepped into the large gymnasium greeted by loud music and lots of people. Moving in between people he made his way to a far corner of the room leaning against a wall where a bar area happened to be set up, "Something to drink?" The bar tender asked. Ichigo only half heard due to the loud music, "Nah I'm good, maybe later."

It was seriously one of those things he couldn't wait till ended. Not even a minute later the main doors swung open, and for most time seemed to slow. Ichigo himself bit down on his tongue while many others stopped what they were doing. There might as well have been a red carpet at her feet! Various male students whistled but she seemed unaffected by it. Her pink hair was tied in a white bowtie, predominately red dress with black as secondary, white gloves that extended to her elbows, red lipstick and black eye shadow. The dress itself was barely an inch off the ground. By her expression it appeared she was in search for someone. Lots of side comments came from singular individual, but she didn't hear a single one because of the music. Her eyes coming into contact with Ichigo she couldn't help but smile. His heart rate jumped seeing as she came his way.

Slowly taking one step after another she stopped in front of him, "Congratulations on your victory. Sorry I didn't speak to you after the game yesterday, had a lot to do. Anyway have you seen Tsukune?"

"Can't say that I have," Ichigo ran a hand through his hair, "You look uhm really ah pretty." Those words were harder to say than he thought especially seeing her like that. She closed her eyes blushing and didn't say anything for awhile.

"Thank you Ichigo." She flashed her eye lashes.

"Moka San!" A familiar voice called out over the music.

She turned from Ichigo looking into the crowd. It didn't take long for her to spot him in the crowd wearing a black tux, white under shirt and black tie, "Tsukune…"She murmured, a sparkle in her eyes. Moka walked meeting him halfway bringing their hands together, "You look beautiful Moka San." Tsukune leaned whispering into her ear.

"You look really good as well Tsukune," She complimented. For an extended period they looked each other in the eyes losing sight of everyone else. It almost felt as though they were the only two people in existence. She drifted forward burying her fangs into his neck which he gladly accepted re positioning to grant her easy access. Ichigo watched from afar raising an eye brow, "Wow and here I was thinking I was the only one she saw as lunch."

The thought of having his blood sucked away on a daily basis didn't sound like fun, which is why after the first time he made it clear to her. Still he wondered how long it had been going on between her and Tsukune. But with his personality type and close relationship with Moka, Ichigo saw why Tsukune wouldn't deny her. After finishing Moka looked Tsukune in the eyes expressing gratitude for his willingness to share his blood with her. He was taken off guard as she brought his hands up near the Rosario, "Ura Chan made me promise her five minutes. She wants to mingle around for a bit if that's ok with…"

"Of course it's ok Moka San." He gently removed the Rosario from around her neck, bringing out inner Moka. She leaned in rubbing her face against his whispering his name.

"You actually showed I had my doubts you'd skip the event all together."

Ruby approached with Yukari at her side, both dressed in purple dresses. Different tones and variations of colors separated them, "How long have you been here for?" Yukari asked.

"Just got in here a little over a minute ago and spoke with Moka. Other than that I haven't really had time to do anything else, if you're looking for either of them they're right over there." Ichigo pointed to a specific area.

Seeing them all close and cuddly brought chills up Yukari's back feeling sick to her stomach. Oddly enough it was the inner side of her. In a rupture of speed Yukari went after them with only the thought of breaking them apart on her mind. She pulled at Moka's dress from behind breaking her away from Tsukune.

"We still have about ten minutes before the DJ arrives with his crew," Ichigo said sitting over one of the stools. Ruby did the same positioning herself beside him, "The event doesn't officially begin until their arrival. So until than I'm just goanna wait here."

By looking through the entire space it was obvious more than half the scheduled students attending the dance had yet to show. Unexpectedly Ruby's hand came into contact with his, sending electricity through his entire body, "Instead of sitting let's go out onto the dance floor and warm up." She hopped off the stool taking his hand into hers pulling him along, "What's the point of attending a dance if you're just going to sit around."

"Wait hold on!" Ichigo fought back, "I neglected to mention I really have no experience with this sort of thing."

Ruby forced him out of the stool displaying a small grin, "That's ok Kurosaki San. I'm inexperienced as well, but this'll be a great opportunity for us to learn together." Ichigo still tried to fight against her decision and it was in that instant his substitute badge alerted him of a hollow. Forcing his hand from hers he faced the opposite way, _"Please don't do anything stupid till I get back."_ He thought silently with Kon on mind. Pulling the pill from his pocket, Ichigo took a deep breath swallowing it whole.

Immediately his soul was disconnected from his body taking on a form of its own. Spotting an open window above, Ichigo leaped through it in route to the enemy. Ruby placed a hand over his shoulder becoming worried, "Is everything ok?" She asked with concern in her tone.

Little did she know it was no longer the person she believed it to be. With a wide creepy smirk Ichi/kon faced Ruby, "I'm perfectly fine darling," He kissed at her left hand bringing it to his lips and as unanticipated as it was Ruby didn't mind it, blushing as a reaction.

"What do you say I show you some of my moves gorgeous?"

She took her eyes off him for a few seconds as her face became redder, "Where is all this coming from, this isn't like you at all? Didn't you just say you didn't know much about dancing?"

"Did I now?" He twirled her around pulling her in close, "That was only to throw you off. But enough talk…shall we dance?"

His way of speaking and posture sent shockwaves through her body. She had never seen this side of Ichigo and in many ways wish it had come out a lot sooner. She followed his lead step for step. On the other side of the room Moka and Yukari were in the middle of a conversation involving Tsukune. He saw it more as an argument but both denied it to be so demanding he stay out of it. Out of nowhere someone darted by falling over the feet of someone, spilling his soda all over Tsukune's shirt.

"Oh I am so sorry." He apologized standing.

"It's no big deal," Tsukune patted him over the shoulder, "Nothing a quick trip to the bathroom can't fix."

Still in their heated conversation neither Moka nor Yukari noticed Tsukune walk off exiting through a side door. He walked down the hall turning a corner in search for the nearest bathroom. As he bypassed one of the storage rooms the door swung open and he was pulled in. There was literally no light or windows, giving him no way of seeing. Next came a clicking sound which insisted the door had been locked from either in or outside, followed by a light switching on.

"You!" He stumbled backwards leaning against the door, "Nagirrom Sensei! I mean Morrigan San." He remembered the reveal of her real name.

"I'm flattered…you remember," She applauded advancing toward him.

"What do you want with me?" He asked becoming nervous. Tsukune knew of her true form and by the way she looked at him was afraid she might try and seduce him. She stopped a couple inches of him running a hand down the right side of his face, "Did I mention how good you look in that outfit?"

Tsukune quickly slapped her hand away, "Answer my question, what is it you want?!"

With her back to him she walked the other way, "Straight to the point type guy, I was really hoping we could mix business with pleasure." Morrigan could see by his expression he didn't take lightly to her joke, "Don't get all upset I was only kidding; besides you're hardly my type." She pulled up a chair which happened to be in a corner of the room, "Wanna have a seat?"

"Thanks but I'll pass." He replied harshly crossing his arms.

She instead took a seat resting one leg over the other, "You don't have to be so tense, I have no intention of harming you. Your friends however are an entirely different story. I'm going to tell you everything."

Tsukune raised an eye brow wondering what she meant.

"As you should already know I've had my eye on you the whole time I've been working here at the academy. More importantly I've observed the relationships surrounding all your friends. I'd say it's a fair assumption to assume you're the center of their world. They adore and cherish you like a king, and I wonder how they'd react if it were taken from them."

"Wait didn't you just say you weren't going to hurt me?"

Throwing her hair back she had exhibited an expression of annoyance, "Do not interrupt Aono Kun. Your supposed death will lead to the attack of a student and that is when all your friends will perish. There is nothing better than seeing friends turn on one another and ultimately massacre each other. If he does manage to survive the encounter with all your beloved friends, which I believe he will…it'll then be I that finishes him off."

"What are you talking about? None of what you're saying makes sense!"

"I'm talking about Ichigo Kurosaki," Tsukune felt a strange shiver travel through his bones. What in the world would she want with Ichigo, "I will first make certain most your friends are present and then your staged death will take place. Ichigo will be the one to slay you right in front of their little eyes. I can only imagine how they'll react, and to spice things up I will lead them straight to the real Ichigo."

Tsukune became more confused wanting to know what she meant by real Ichigo. Did she plan to use a clone of some sort, and why Ichigo, "What is your reason for telling me all this, if you're planning to kill us all!"

"I already told you I won't harm a single hair on your body, and the reason I've told you everything is really quite simple. When you awake I want you to feel the pain of knowing you had knowledge of the situation beforehand but couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. Your friends will all be dead by the time you regain consciousness, all thanks to my brilliant plan. The best part is I barely have to get my hands dirty. Not to mention there will be no way of linking any of this to me."

"You're sick!" Tsukune looked away from Morrigan trying to force the door open, _"I have to get to the others and warn them."_ He thought silently. Before he was able to reach for the lock Morrigan knocked him out with a strike to the back of the head. His body fell over tumbling to the ground. She then uncovered a small beaker from inside her pocket unleashing the dust inside it all over his face, "That'll keep him out for at least five hours. Everything will be long over by then."

With a key in hand she unlocked the door stepping out into the hall and locking it once more, "Now to take care of that mod soul. We can't have two Ichigo's running around…that would only complicate things." Bats formed around her body and when they disappeared her clothing had changed. She wore dark black shades, a hat, gray sweater and other clothing to help conceal her physical features. She headed straight for the gymnasium.

Moka and Yukari had since terminated their argument in search for Tsukune. It didn't take long for them to realize he was missing following his departure. They looked all over but didn't appear he was anywhere in the room.

"Have either of you seen Tsukune?" Moka asked watching Ichi/Kon twirl Ruby around.

"I thought he was with you." Ruby replied.

By the statement alone she knew neither had seen him. Through the main entrance another familiar face from their group entered. Her hair was tied up like it was most the time. She wore a light blue dress coming down to her ankles and white gloves similar to that of Moka's, "Kurumu Chan." Moka spoke walking her way, "Did you happen to see Tsukune on your way here?"

Like Yukari she was surprised to see the Inner side of Moka standing before her. She also found it strange she'd be looking for Tsukune seeing as he was the only that could remove the Rosario from around her neck. Moka saw the look of confusion in her eyes, "If you're wondering how I'm out and about, it was Tsukune's doing; but shortly after we lost sight of him."

Ichi/Kon and Ruby came to a stop as the music changed to something else, "That was fun. If it wouldn't be too much trouble would you be so kind as to go and get me something to drink?"

"It would be my pleasure."

He left her on the dance floor maneuvering between all the bodies around standing in front of the bar. Not even a second later he felt a sharp pain in his side. Next thing he knew his vision went blurry and the last thing he saw was a smiling woman whose eyes were hidden by dark shades. He lost consciousness falling beside her in which she casually pulled him alongside her to the nearest exit, "Now the real fun begins." She snickered.

Finding a secluded location to dump the body, she did so preparing for the next part of her plan. For the next five minutes Moka, Kurumu and Yukari did nothing but try and search for Tsukune. Ruby helped out as well while at the same time tried to track down Ichigo. After agreeing to get her a drink he was nowhere to be found. Soon it became apparent neither was in the room and they started to wonder if maybe the two ran off somewhere together.

All together they exited through the main entrance to a slightly cool breeze. Dead leafs blew back and forth out in the distance, "Hey Everyone!" Across the lawn approached Fang Fang and Mizore. Fang Fang wore a suit similar to that of Tsukune's but had an orange tie, whilst Mizore wore a snow white dress and yellow flower behind her left ear.

"What're you all doing out here? The party's inside!" Fang Fang said with much energy running toward the door.

"We're only out here because we lost sight of Tsukune and haven't been able to figure out where he went," Fang Fang stopped at Yukari's words, "Ruby San says the same about Ichigo. I doubt either would do something like this on purpose, especially not Tsukune. I don't know about the rest of you but I don't see how this'll be any fun without Tsukune."

"You're over reacting," Fang Fang interrupted, "I bet if we step back inside they will show back up in the next couple minutes. If we spend too much time looking around we'll miss the dance completely. I for one don't want that to happen."

From atop the roof she removed the shades from her eyes licking at her lips, "This is perfect and there are enough of his friends to witness his death firsthand." She snickered pulling the hat from her head. The intensity of her energy rose as with her focus; if she was to pull it off there could be no mistakes on her end.

"I'll be inside if anyone needs me. I'm not goanna waste my time searching for two individuals who'll turn up inside if not already." Fang Fang stressed revolving the opposite way as a thunderous bang caught everyone's attention, "What in the world was that?" Fang Fang asserted.

"I don't know but we should probably go look and find out." Kurumu said having interest.

She was the first to run out toward the forest with everyone following close behind. Not far in it appeared two persons were in a skirmish of some sort. It was hard to make out who they were or even what they looked like due to all the trees and distance.

"I won't let you hurt Moka San or any of the others. You won't lay a finger on a single one of them, yah hear!"

Moka's heart jumped! She'd heard the voice more than enough times to know it was Tsukune! What was he doing in the woods and who was the other with him? Everyone else felt the same as Moka, more than certain it was Tsukune.

"Oh but it is over for you. I will take care of your friends very soon as well. I only pretended to be your friends so that I could get close, and when it came time for the kill would be that much sweeter!"

Mind bobbling as it may have seemed each of them believed the second voice to be Ichigo. Desperation set in for Moka as she took off at full speed feeling panic come over her entire body. The others did so as well but were unable to keep up with Moka, "Ichigo don't do it!" She screamed.

Their suspicions were confirmed as both Ichigo and Tsukune came into view. To her horror Tsukune was held up high by his throat. Ichigo wore something completely different to what he had been when she conversed with him in the gymnasium; a black robe of some sort with a long blade.

"Mmmoka Ss San," Tsukune struggled to say held up high, "Don't gget involved…"

"That's right Moka skank, take another step and I'll cut your pretty little boyfriend in half."

"Not goanna happen!" She continued on at top speed.

The following moments were surreal feeling as though time itself stopped. It was like someone pulled the heart from her chest crushing it in the palm of their hands! She fell to her knees as Ichigo's blade passed through Tsukune stomach, simultaneously slicing him in half! Loads of blood spilled across the grass as Ichigo laughed obsessively. Kurumu and the others witnessed it as well; lost for words, confused, angry and sad all at once.

With a powerful thrust of Ichigo's sword Tsukune's body disappeared as the light which came from the blade made contact with his body. Similar to Moka, Kurumu fell to her knees feeling as though half her soul was ripped in half. Tears came to the surface from within pouring down her cheeks. Eyes broadened and all Fang Fang gulped. He didn't know what to do or say.

"Why Ichigo?" Moka trembled all over but found the strength to stand, "Why the hell did YOU DO IT!"

Laughter is all she got out of him infuriating her more than she already was, "I warned you not to take another step, but cha didn't listen," Ichigo went on to give every single one of them the middle finger before taking to the air, "You want some, then come get some bitch!" His gaze focused on Moka.

He then flew off in laughter. Moka tightened her fists ready to go after him, "Wait Moka…wouldn't it be better if we brought this to the headmaster's attention? He'd know how to handle this." Fang Fang suggested not wanting to get into it with Ichigo.

"The bastard killed Tsukune! I will be judge jury and executioner!" Moka said running after Ichigo so not to lose track of him. Kurumu stood to her knees wiping the tears from her eyes; the sadness quickly shifting to anger and fury, "Moka's right! It is our job to make sure he dies a painful death beyond imagine!"

Wings sprouted from Kurumu's body as she took off after Ichigo as well. It didn't take long for Yukari, Mizore and Ruby to do the same. As much as he didn't like it Fang Fang followed after them.

**XXX**

Skipping around in circles the hollow spat an acid like substance from its mouth taking on the color of purple. Like he had done with most hollows Ichigo easily dodged the attack. Though they were said to be highly advanced compared to typical hollows, each one he came into contact with lacked any true competition.

"Stay still so I can kill you dead. I don't recall ordering fast food!" The hollow roared.

"That's really unfortunate, because that's exactly what I am." Ichigo continued to elude trying to make some fun out of it. He got so caught up in the battle he almost forgot about the dance. As much as he trusted Kon, he didn't like the idea of leaving him alone for too long.

Blitzing the hollow at top speed he destroyed it in several swings of his zanpakuto. He touched down over the ground placing the blade in its usual resting place, "It's time I ge…" His thought came to a close spotting someone fly overhead. Wings fluttering around the area of her torso and she appeared to be wearing a light blue dress, "Kurumu? No it can't be…what would she be doing out here?"

"There he is I found him!" She shouted.

"Wait what the hell! That really is Kurumu Chan, and why do I get the feeling she's referring to me? I shouldn't even be visible to her in this form." He shrugged the idea off with the only thought of returning to his body.

Just as he turned the other way a woman came at him from within the air; red dress, silver hair tied in a white bowtie and those blood colored eyes! Something seemed odd however. Her eyes showed she was in suffering, maybe even ready to cry.

"Akashiya Mo…" Her foot connected with the side of his face sending him flying the opposite direction into a tree. Just as he pulled himself out Kurumu came down on him from the top. He easily dodged the blades which sprouted from her fingers. Out of rage she continued swinging at him, "What the hell is this all about?!" He grabbed her wrists keeping her from moving. She tried flapping her wings to get away but he was much too strong, unable to get him to budge even the slightest.

"Kurumu what's wrong?" He asked more serenely noticing the tears forming in her eyes. It was the same sadness he saw in the eyes of Moka. Something happened while he was away, and it couldn't have been good. Aside from them being able to see him in spirit form there were more important matters.

With great awareness Ichigo released his hold on Kurumu throwing her the other way and flipping backwards as ice razors spurted straight at them. Not long after he noticed the ice blades formed around Mizore's hands figuring her to be the one that just attacked.

"Ok I give up…can someone tell me what the hell is going on?!"

Upon setting his eyes on Yukari and Ruby, it looked as though they were ready to attack him as well. So much hatred and fury filled their eyes and it seemed like it was all directed at him!

"Stop playing innocent, we all saw what you did! How dare you try and act like none of it happened," Moka marched forward becoming even more fiery, "I'll have you know I planned to spend the rest of my life with Tsukune, and you took that away from me! I'm goanna tear you to shreds son of a bitch, and let the vultures feast on your carcass!"

Mizore and the others could hardly believe their ears. They never heard her speak that way and didn't expect Moka to express her feelings for Tsukune out loud, especially not the inner side of her. Of all the people they knew there wasn't a single individual more prideful than herself.

"Wwh…What?!"

Ichigo's reply coupled with his expression showed he was overly surprised. It wasn't the look or demeanor of a person guilty of the things being accused of, "Look I don't know what happened and I can assure you I had nothing to do with this."

It didn't matter what he said or did, all of them saw it with their own two eyes. Moka believed his current actions were to talk them down and then attack when they least expected, "How does this make us any better than him if we do this?" Fang Fang moved passed Yukari, Mizore and Ruby, "Listen to me Moka San; this is something that should be brought to the headmaster…"

"If you want to leave than GO! Nothing will bring Tsukune back, and Ichigo is to die now!" Moka ran at him, whilst Kurumu did the same from his left side.

"Someone must be setting me up I'd never hurt Tsukune," Ichigo grabbed hold of Moka's fist and Kurumu's ankle, "And I don't want to hurt any of you we're friends. Please trust me and understand I'd never do any of what you're accusing me of."

Moka hissed swinging her leg around, "Know your PLACE!"

Ichigo had time enough to toss Kurumu the other way with a flick of his wrist and catch Moka's kick! The force barely made him budge standing firmly, _"His strength is incredible! What exactly is he?!"_ Moka thought silently. It was hard to deduce his true form because as far as appearance, it hadn't changed one bit. The only thing strange was the clothing he wore in addition to the blade behind his back. She gasped as he gently lowered her leg, "Moka listen to me," He spoke softly looking her in the eyes, "I didn't kill Tsuk…"

He was interrupted by more of Mizore's ice blades coming straight at him. Using flash step Ichigo re appeared behind Mizore forcing her arms behind her back, "I'm not your enemy Mizore Chan! Damn it I swear I had nothing to do with it."

Everyone's heart skipped a beat! His speed was so fast not a single of them was able to keep up. From out of nowhere a cluster of crows appeared from the sky above blazing down toward Ichigo, "Take your hands off her!" Ruby yelled.

Ichigo pushed off Mizore dodging the crows which relentless followed him. He had no idea Ruby controlled the crows by way of her talismans, "At this rate I'll never get through to them…guess I've got no other choice."

He touched down over the grass with tremendous force. With his eyes closed Ichigo focused his energy raising his Reiryoku to higher levels. Not long after the crows dissolved into thin air with everyone falling to their knees. Though she was airborne Kurumu plunged to the ground on her stomach unable to move.

"What the hell is this?! I can't move a single muscle!" Moka groaned. It was as if the gravity around them changed dramatically.

"Neither can I!" Yukari added.

Ichigo's eyes opened to see that not a single of them could move, "I'm sorry about all this, but you guys really didn't give me a choice. If I were really a killer like you guys are pointing me out to be couldn't I do it while you're completely defenseless like now?"

"Don't listen to him!" Moka snapped, "We all saw what he did…he's just playing with us!" The last of her words was hardest to say. It was gut wrenching to come across two individuals more powerful than she in almost back to back nights. Her pride had taken a real beating, but was ready to lash out and snap his neck the first chance she got. Her eyes broadened seeing as Ichigo came her way taking a knee.

Mizore tried hard to move not wanting to see Moka killed right in front of her like Tsukune. The others tried moving as well having no luck, "Tell me what happened," Ichigo rested his hand over her shoulder, "Maybe this whole thing is some sick joke. I bet cha Tsukune is probably somewhere laughi…"

"Don't you dare speak HIS NAME! Tsukune would never kid around with something like this you psychopath! Take your disgusting hands off me!" She demanded. There was nothing but hatred she felt for him.

Ichigo did as she asked standing upright taking a deep breath, "I'm going to allow you all to move now, but I want you to promise you won't attack." He waited several moments but didn't hear a single word out of them.

"You have our word." Fang Fang spoke up.

"Speak for yourself…" Mizore mumbled.

In a long sigh Ichigo lowered his Reiryoku to where he had it before their arrival. He was fully on guard expecting them to attack. Had he left things the way they were it wouldn't have helped his cause for claiming to be innocent. Retreating crossed his mind but knew that wouldn't look good either, "I didn't want to believe it, even after I witnessed it part of me wants to believe you," All of them looked around trying to locate where the voice came from, "Even now I hate that I've got to take you down."

"Gin Senpai!" Kurumu hollered spotting him step from behind a tree.

He wasn't alone however, beside him was Haiji both dressed for the dance, "You posses decent strength and speed but it is nothing I can't handle; especially on a night like this," Gin looked up to the sky with a grin in the corner of his lips, "There's nothing better than a full moon on a cloudless night."

Gin transformed into his werewolf form whilst Haiji did the same into his Crow Tengu form. Both had secretly followed behind Moka and the others into the forest, witnessing Ichigo dismantle Tsukune from a distance.

Ichigo took to the air as Gin blitzed at speeds faster than a bullet. Haiji flew into the air going after the shinigami as well. Kurumu took off at him from behind hoping to catch him off guard. In blinding speed Ichigo first went after Haiji twisting his wings around and kneeing him in the beak before following up with a knife hand to the back of the neck, which sent him face first into the ground KO'd, "Kurumu stay out of this, I really don't want t…"

Gin leaped thirty feet into the air wrapping his arms around Ichigo's neck in an attempt to strangle him. Maintaining his hold over Kurumu he threw his head back causing Gin's grasp to loosen and then elbowed him in the stomach with force. The werewolf had no choice but to let go and as he fell Ichigo grabbed his ankle. Using the same arm he threw him overhead striking him down with a backhand to the jaw. To Ichigo's surprise he collided with Ruby taking out Yukari and Fang Fang as well! The collision resulted in debris rising.

"Damn it! I didn't mean for all of them to get caught up in that…had a feeling I put too much into that one."

Kurumu pulled away accidently getting her dressed ripped in the process. She then flew down positioning herself next to Mizore and Moka, "You two stay back I'll finish him!" Moka said with less confidence than usual.

"That's absurd we have to fight him tog…"

Mizore and Kurumu's heads were bashed together from behind losing consciousness. Moka tried to look back but had her body forced into the ground. She was then KO'd by three strikes to the back of the head.

"Nagirrom Sensei!" Ichigo watched her take out what remained of his friends.

"Seems they left you in the dark on some things. First my name is Morrigan Aensland an S class succubus warrior and ruler of Makai," Ichigo watched as she transformed into her true form sporting the purple nylons with bat patterns, bat ears sticking out of her torso and head along with everything else, "If you haven't figured it out I'm the one that set you up. Follow me if you want answers."

She took off into the air flying away. Ichigo soared along from behind making sure to keep up. Morrigan soon stopped after they were a good distance away, facing the Shinigami, "Now I'm sure you've got questions Ichigo Kun and I'm here to answer them. All I ask is that you don't say a thing till I finish sound fair?"

Hovering in place with his arms crossed Ichigo didn't say a word. He was interested to finally here the story behind what had truly happened.

"As you know I am a succubus and specialize in the area of dreams, souls and illusions. Framing you really wasn't much work. You see…my illusions are more powerful than any typical succubi. Anyone caught in it will smell, see, feel, hear…"

"In other words your illusions affect all five senses. That's quite clever." Ichigo emphasized.

"You catch on fast, but it's to be expected coming from you. Of all my students you were one of the sharpest thinkers. Anyhow with the illusion in play I made it so it appeared you butchered Tsukune with that blade of yours. And because of my succubus being I could feel your presence further in the woods so led the vampire and everyone else directly to you. It was only natural they'd attack, and want you dead. True Kurumu is also a succubus, but at her age and experience she'd never see through any illusion of mine."

"Bastard!" Ichigo's fists tightened.

Morrigan threw her hair back, "Now that I've destroyed your image it is time you die. I want to see the true extent of your power, if you plan on surviving a battle against me you will have no choice but to comply."

Ichigo reached back grabbing hold of his Zanpakuto aiming it directly at her, "Making a fool out of me and harming all my friends in the process was the biggest mistake of your life! What did you do with Tsukune?"

"Isn't it obvious," She moved a strand of hair off her face, "I killed him."

"For the sake of him and everyone else…I'm goanna send you straight to hell!" Ichigo took off toward her swinging his Zanpakuto.

She easily dodged his attempts chuckling as she did so. Some of his swipes she even blocked with her wings which took on the form of blades. He didn't ask, but was positive there was a lot more to what she was doing. No one would go through all the trouble just to setup a showdown to the death. Discovering what that hidden information was could be close to impossible, "What's wrong Ichi, having a hard time landing a blow?" She teased sticking her tongue out at him.

"Shut up…" He uttered continuously swinging the blade.

Aiming to slash at her throat his Zanpakuto was caught by her bare hands, "What!" His eyes grew in size.

"Really is this all yah got sweetheart? Pathetic!"

She threw several rounds of punches to his stomach and swung her left leg around knocking him to the ground fifty feet below. He rubbed at the side of his head, a small grin creeping onto his face. Taking off back into the sky he leveled himself with Morrigan putting some distance between them,

"For someone completely outmatched in every way possible you seem confident. I can assure you that won't last for long." Morrigan said.

"That's where you're wrong," Ichigo pointed his blade at her for a second time. She observed a blue energy form around his body, as his Reiryoku took a massive jump. Ichigo watched carefully realizing his Reiatsu didn't seem to affect her at all, _"Hhhmmm this might actually turn out to be fun."_ Ichigo thought to himself.

It didn't take long for her expression to change. Her overly certain look seemed to have doubts, "Listen carefully cause the roles are reversed. I'm the teacher and you're the student, and tonight's lesson is how to take a good ass kicking."

Ichigo again came at her, but this time with increased speed, strength and precision. She found herself falling back in defense as he slashed at her arms, legs and chest drawing blood. With his free hand he punched her out of the sky into to ground below creating a large crater! The force and pressure from the attack forced more than three trees out of the ground, damaging others within the vicinity.

He kept his eyes on everything down below seeing as she stood dusting herself off, "She's a tough one I'll give her that most wouldn't be able to stand following something of that level." He gave her no time to get settled zooming down atop her.

She dodged at the last moment while at the same time blocking with her left wing. He kneed her in the stomach finding an opening using his left knee and then sliced at her waist drawing a lot of blood. Morrigan stumbled back falling against a tree, "Ok you win." She took a seat under the tree.

"Wait hold on, what do you mean I win?"

"As a reward I'll give you the chance to make love to me," bats surrounded her entire body and the moment they took off she lied over the grass completely nude, still with the wings visible on both sides of her torso and head. She rubbed a hand over the area of her crotch, "Better get to work before I change my mind." She winked licking at her lips.

Ichigo immediately looked the other way feeling like he might have a panic attack, "What the hell are you doing?! I thought you wanted to kill me and now you wanna have ss ah eh." He didn't want to say the words out loud, the situation was already plenty weird.

"Sex? Wow I had an idea you were a good boy but not to this extreme!" She laughed aloud kicking her feet in the air. Her plan worked to perfection and with his back to her the bats again covered her body re dressing her as she had been, "You're naïve Ichigo Kurosaki!" She jumped up kicking him with so much force he passed through four trees taking them all down.

Too her surprise he got up shaking it off like it was nothing. He blitzed at top speed head butting her through another two trees which she quickly took to the air after passing through them, "How in the world is he this powerful?! He's only a substitute Shinigami. His Reiryoku is much higher than it should be!" She mumbled to herself.

"That was cheap." Ichigo made his way up in front of her, "Using your body to try and throw me off balance was a dirty move."

"When you're a master of seduction like myself there isn't a reason I shouldn't use the whole package. The offer still stands if you're interested." She teased striking a seductive pose.

Ichigo faced palmed shaking his head back and forth, "It's always me caught up in this stuff. Now it's got to the point of being an opponent. Just great, I wonder what'll be next." He grumbled.

Seeing that he appeared to be off guard Morrigan zoomed planting him into the ground below. He grabbed hold of her neck before she was able to finish what she had planned. He punched her in the stomach various times finishing with a kick to the chest which sent her soaring off him. While she was in mid air, and hadn't fully collected herself he took advantage by slicing away at several parts of her body.

She bled from the wounds, Ichigo noticing her speed slowing because of it. Finding himself behind her, he grabbed at her hair spinning her around and launching her into the ground forty ft below. Debris rose from the area and this time she was slow to get up and even staggering. He slowly hovered down in front of her, "So had enough ye…"

Ichigo fell off balance as a splitting headache seemed to come out of nowhere, _"Let me have a piece of her," _A voice spoke clearly in his head, _"Let me deliver the final blow and show her our true power."_

"No way, this is my fight I don't need your help!" Ichigo yelled aloud. It was clear who the voice belonged to. It was none other than the hollow side of him, or more accurately Zangetsu. It was one of the stranger times for him to try and get involved seeing as Ichigo was in control of the fight.

"What's up with you?" Morrigan asked breathing heavily.

Ichigo continued talking with himself, and Morrigan saw it as a great opportunity to…escape! She took off into the air, Ichigo noticing straight away, "Wait where the hell are you going?"

"This was fun Ichigo, hopefully we can do it again sometime." She realized if things continued on she'd lose her life. In her current state she wasn't at full power, and was overwhelmed by that of Ichigo's. For a substitute Shinigami he was loaded, "Never imagined a Death God could posses such a high Reiryoku in Shikai. I'm lucky this one is nothing more than a substitute. At least now I know the full extent of his power, my colleague will no doubt want the details of this fight." Morrigan spoke silently.

Ichigo watched her disappear out into the clouds in a mass of bats, feeling a strange emptiness inside him. The voice of Zangetsu was no longer present inside his head. Her plan to battle against him turned out to be a success and turned all his friends against him. How was he to continue at the academy? Word of what he supposedly did would spread all across campus in a hurry. His image would be crucified and could only imagine what type of punishment would be handed out to him.

Returning to his dorm didn't seem like the greatest idea, having a feeling an ambush might be waiting. Slowly hovering down he sat over a large boulder, and in that instant his badge went off and a voice spoke, "Ichigo can you hear me?"

"Yeah I'm here," He pulled the badge up closer to his lips, "I can hear you loud and clear. Whatsup?"

"We're calling to let you know Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi systems detect no further hollow existence in the yokai realm…you're now free to return to Karakura town if you so choose; unless of course you're up for another mission."

Ichigo could tell by the voice it was Toshiro. Talk about great timing, it was probably the best thing that could happen to him after the night's events, "What's this other mission about?" He asked, but was almost certain he would choose to travel home over taking on another mission.

"Research and development located the second location where the other hollows were sent off. If you decide to accept the task I'm certain you'd have it finished in much less time than it took with your current mission. For starters it doesn't require you to attend school or anything of the sort. If not then we wi…"

"Don't worry, I've got it covered." Ichigo told. The extra mission would give him time to reflect on things. He hated how everything ended but because of it, his disappearance from the academy would lead to fewer questions. They would believe he took off following the murder of Tsukune, and in a sense was better that way. Once he left the realm, he'd never see a single of them again. All that needed to happen now was to collect his body, Kon and the rest of his belongings and be on his way.

"Looks like I won't have to say goodbye after all." He whispered.

**To Be Continued**


	18. Truth Revealed

**Ultrabross's Vision**

**CHP18: Truth Revealed**

Through the air he jumped from one tree branch to the next taking in all that had happened. There were lots of memories, more good than bad and though his mission was complete he was going to miss it all; the people, friends and overall environment. The academy came into view up ahead, and by the sound of things the dance had really got underway. Taking to the air in full flight he stood atop the roof of the academy running a finger over the side of his face, _"Kon where are you."_ He thought silently.

Even after hearing her explanation Ichigo didn't want to believe Morrigan to be a bad person. As his second hour teacher under the name of Nagirrom Katsura, he found her to be quite pleasant. Aside from all the teasing she inflicted on him and the other students she was very approachable and sweet. He almost wanted to slap himself for thinking anything good about her following what she had done to Tsukune and his image. Was it all just an act the entire time? As much as he hated to believe it, there was no other explanation.

Ichigo had the feeling she might have done something to Kon/his body. Her explanation stated using an illusion to deceive the group of students and had Ichi/Kon been around it would have raised red flags putting massive holes in her plan. Immediately diving off the roof he went in search for his body. To his luck it only took a little over a minute spotting it lied out over the grass hidden well between two bushes. Dislodging the pill from inside his throat Ichigo returned into his body.

Everything appeared to be in good condition except for him feeling overly tired. He yawned placing the mod soul pill into a side pocket, "I better work fast before any of them have the chance to wake. No doubt they will come after me." Ichigo said aloud taking off at full speed in route to his dorm room.

"Hey Ichigo, where you headed to?" A classmate asked that happened to be passing by.

"Tell you later can't talk right now, kind of in a rush." Ichigo replied in full stride.

He looked over his shoulder watching the student enter the gymnasium. The music seemed louder than it had been a little while ago from where he was. For the rest of the time all the way to his room he had no further setbacks, and entered with caution. Too his delight there was no ambush or anyone hiding out inside his room. He first opened his suitcase setting it over the bed and packing all his clothing and belongings. He searched the room several times over making certain nothing was left behind.

Last he shoved the mod soul pill down the throat of the stuffed lion, "Wait what happened?! What are we doing back here? Last thing I remember was I went to ah…" Kon froze with limited memory of what had happened. He remembered dancing with Ruby but anything past that was a complete blur.

"Just forget about it," Ichigo went on zipping the suitcase closed, "You and I are out of here tonight. I eliminated the last of the hollows.

"Huh?! We can't just leave like this, what about all the farewells to the ladies and…"

"Shut up will yah," Ichigo grabbed Kon by the mouth forcing the stuffed lion into the bag pack, "The situation has changed a lot more than you know. Later I'll even consider explaining it to you once we're out of here."

Ichigo could hear Kon wine on and on inside the bag paying him no attention. The last items he collected were from the bathroom being his toothbrush and toothpaste. With one final look at the room he sighed shutting off the light, "I'm goanna miss this place."

Staying there was no longer an option, he was certain when Moka and the others gained consciousness his dorm would be the first place they'd go. At the end of their conversation minutes ago, Toshiro informed Ichigo he'd get back to him through the substitute badge stating the details of his departure. Until that time Ichigo wanted to find some place to hide out. His friends had no interest in listening to him, and the last thing he wanted was to battle against them for a second time. Ichigo stepped outside looking around for the best place to hideout till it was time.

"Ichigo are you there?" Toshiro's voice came through the badge.

"Yeah go right ahead." Ichigo replied.

"What time is it there?"

"What does the time have to do with anything?!"

"Just answer the question." Toshiro replied with a hint of annoyance.

Ichigo wasn't near a clock and hadn't been wearing his watch. He stood in place for several seconds thinking about what time it might be, "Well ah I'd say it'd be a little after nine o'clock here but I don't know for sure."

"Perfect and I'm sure you remember your entry point into the Yokai realm…that is the same location you will be making your jump to the next destination. For precautionary reasons we will wait another couple hours before the dimension hole is opened. Judging by the time on your side of things I'm sure everyone hasn't turned in for the night. The last thing we want is someone accidently following you through. As you know the vortex remains open for nearly one minute."

"Hey how's it going Ichigo did you have fun?"

He heard someone talking in the background recognizing the voice as Rangiku's.

"I will contact you when the dimension hole has been opened. In the meantime you have time to bid your friends farewell if you so choose…if you made any that is." Toshiro said.

"Hey," Ichigo was about to say something in response but a clicking sound let him know the conversation had been terminated. Taking off into the darkness he found a place to kick back and relax.

**XXX**

"Neesan wake up!"

Slowly her eyes opened spotting her younger sister, "Kokoa Cha…Chan." Moka uttered slowly pushing off the ground and positioning on her knees. Kokoa immediately dropped down wrapping her arms around Moka. She was almost shocked as Moka did the same embracing her tightly, "What happened Neesan?"

Kokoa pulled back noticing the tears in her older sister's eyes.

"Yes please do tell us." Another voice spoke.

Moka looked away from Kokoa setting her eyes on Ling Ling, "How did you two find us?" She asked leaning back and wiping the tears from her eyes. By that action alone Ling Ling knew something very terrible happened; it wasn't every day they saw the inner side of Moka shed tears. Moka stood to her feet alongside Kokoa. Before saying anything she took a look around seeing everyone still remained down, "This was all the doing of Ichigo." She grimaced.

"What do you mean by that?! Ichigo would never do something like this, besides he wouldn't have the power or strength to defeat you all! That is crazy." Kokoa pronounced.

"Dammit Kokoa he killed Tsukune! Ichigo was nothing more than a liar and fraud only pretending to be our friend! We need to act fast and take him out before he has the chance to finish us!"

"Wait slow down, there must be a misunderstanding of some sort…"

Ling Ling positioned her hand over Kokoa's shoulder moving past her. Unlike the two of them she had been keeping tabs on Ichigo for the past couple weeks. The power part wasn't farfetched he'd be able to take them down. But the all at once however was a different story, and even more intriguing was that he attacked and killed Tsukune. Ling Ling was at lost for words just as much as Kokoa, "Tell us everything. Start from the beginning and try to be clear as possible."

Kokoa and Ling Ling listened carefully as Moka went through the details of what happened beginning from when they entered the forest. Even after hearing what she said, both had a hard time taking it in. Each spoke with him on different occasions and didn't see how he could be capable of committing any of what Moka told them. Instead of replying Ling Ling went on to wake the others lying unconscious throughout the whole space.

"Neesan if what you say is true than why are any of you alive? Wouldn't Ichigo have killed you all if he was a blood lusted killer like you're claiming."

Moka looked down at Kokoa frowning, "It isn't like you to be this naïve Kokoa Chan. Sometimes people just don't turn out to be what you believed from first meeting them. Trust me and understand he was never truly a friend of ours but was merely playing us till he felt ready to end it. If you want the answer to why, only he knows that."

The others awoke and like Moka told similar stories of what happened. From the beginning Ichigo had been an interest and now that interest grew even more. Ling Ling saw him in action on different occasions battling against hollows but never knew the secret to his true form. The details which stood out most were his high energy signature, the black robe/samurai type clothing and most of all, the long blade.

If she hadn't already been dead Ling Ling might have puked at the details of Tsukune's demise. Haiji and Gin quickly paired up running through the woods heading to the academy. Gin had a pretty good idea of where Ichigo's room was and felt if they could get the jump on him by surprise they'd have a chance to bring him down, "Let's hope he isn't a sensory type." Haiji spoke.

"No kidding that wouldn't bold well at all." Gin replied.

Fang Fang tried calling out to them but neither seemed to listen continuing on. From behind approached Ruby standing beside him, "I may have forgotten to mention this earlier but the headmaster won't be returning till tomorrow morning. He had something important to take care of elsewhere so left me and a few others in charge of the dance." Ruby took off in the same direction to Gin and Haiji.

"No way am I going to let them try and face Ichigo alone. With the use of my Talismans I should be able to aid them from afar." Ruby informed.

"Wait hold on I'm coming to!" Yukari called out.

Moka looked down at her hands realizing the Rosario was no longer in them. Panic came upon her for a few seconds, but quickly went away spotting it nearly fifteen yards from where she stood. She walked across the grass recovering the precious item given by her mother. She thought about putting it back on but t instead felt she needed to take care of something first, "I'm going to!" Moka followed behind Yukari and Ruby.

"Well if Moka's going than so am I, we won't let Tsukune's death go unpunished!" Mizore groaned taking off.

Kurumu took to the air bypassing them with her flight speed much faster than that of theirs on foot. In a matter of minutes they arrived in front of the door to Ichigo's room. Gin's strong sense of smell is what got them there so quickly. Together he and Haiji smashed the door open flipping on the light, "Hhhmm where the hell could he have gone?" Haiji asked.

Gin sniffed the air walking in further, "He was definitely here recently, and his scent is strongest in here." Upon further inspection of the room they realized it had been cleaned out. In other words it was like a room that had no one staying in it. Moka and the others soon joined them through the destroyed entryway.

"Was the messy entrance really all that necessary?" Ruby asked.

"Of course it was. What did you expect we'd knock on the door and let him know we were coming? Anyway he isn't here and by the looks of things he isn't coming back either. I could sniff him out b…"

"And what would we do then?" Fang Fang stepped over the shattered door, "None of us are in any position to fight against him. We know what happened the first time and frankly I don't see things changing. True I really didn't get involved but I doubt it would have made a difference."

Moka marched forward leaving only a couple inches between his and her face, "You're a coward! If you want to chicken out than go right ahead, the rest of us will make sure Ichigo dies!" Moka took her eyes off him, "Who's with me!"

Everyone within the room sort of went silent, Haiji scratching at the side of his head, "There's a possibility Ichigo left and will never come back, which might be for the best. But on the other hand he might be hiding out planning to take us out one by one, yet I have my doubts on that. In all logic we all should have been dead, but he instead kept us alive; for what reason is the question." Gin rubbed at his chin.

"What are you implying?!" Moka snarled getting into Gin's face.

"Maybe he's right and we should forget abou…"

Moka shoved Gin with so much force he ended up inside the wall creating a huge dent, "If that's the way it's going to be, I have no problem going after him on my own!" She tried hard to hold back her tears and they all saw anger beginning to take her over. Just as she began her way through the exit Kurumu ran next to her pulling the Rosario from Moka's hand and connecting back around her neck.

Her hair turned to pink as her skin took on a brighter tone and green eyes, "Kurumu Chan Tsukune is d…" Tears rolled down Moka's cheeks.

"Yes I know," She wrapped her arms around Moka tightly, "It's ok."

The two cried together whilst everyone else watched.

**XXX**

Opening his eyes for the first time in hours he yawned. The first thing that came to mind was what the hell he was doing lied out over a cold cement surface. He put a hand to his head feeling overly dizzy. As he took a closer look around the memory of what happened came to mind as he jumped to his feet, _"Moka San and the others!"_ Tsukune felt horrified just thinking about it. Were they all already dead? Had Morrigan's plan succeeded?

He had answers to nothing and there was only one way to find out. In a single thrust leading with his shoulder Tskune smashed the lock. The halls were completely dark raising the question how long was he out for. Running down the hall he came across a clock overhead and was able to see perfectly due to the moon's light shining through the windows.

"Two Thirty AM in the morning! Dammit I've got to get to Moka San…please be ok." Tsukune took off down the hall at top speed.

Since turning in for the night hours ago Moka was unable to sleep. She tried thinking of other things that could take her mind off him but no matter how hard she tried everything led back to Tsukune. She buried her face in the pillows crying away not knowing if she'd ever stop. A part of her had been taken away that she could never have back and in ways didn't care to live on.

Her love for Tsukune was great, but she never imagined losing him would take such a toll. There was so much more she wanted to do with him, and now her vision of a future shared between the two would never happen. For the next several minutes nothing changed, her face remained face down over the pillows sobbing like a baby. A knock at her door didn't change anything; she'd rather pretend she wasn't there.

"Moka San are you in there."

Immediately her head rose from the pillow, "That VOICE!" Her heart jumped like it had never before. She jumped out of the bed running straight for the door. She unlocked both locks swinging the door open, and what stood before her was nothing short of a miracle. Was she dreaming? Was Tsukune truly standing in her doorway?

"Thank god you're ok Moka San!" Tsukune threw his arms around her.

She was about ready to faint holding herself together from doing so. Tsukune pulled back looking her in the eyes perceiving the bags under them letting him know she had been crying. Even in that moment another tear dropped from her eye which he wiped away with his hand, "You don't have to cry anymore Moka San I'm here. How is everyone else doing?"

Her head leaned toward him, Tsukune believing it was an attempt to have a taste of his blood, "I don't think now is the time to be tasting my b…."

Her lips pressed against his cutting him off from saying anything further. She went on to wrap her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Tsukune found himself kissing her back, Moka's tongue venturing into his mouth. For what felt like forever they got lost inside the moment before pulling away from one another with Moka blushing.

"Tsukune I," Moka sort of looked off to the side as her cheeks turned an even brighter red, "I love you."

Tsukune couldn't believe his ears! The girl of his dreams just told him she loved him! He wanted to kiss her again right on the spot but there was other things he needed clarified. He ran a hand over the side of her face, "And I love you to but…I need you to tell me what happened to everyone else." He took his hand off her face placing them into his pockets.

"Everyone is fine Tsukune, well at least physically anyway. How did you survive Ichigo's attack? We all watched him butcher you and…"

"Where's Ichigo!" Tsukune interrupted.

"No one knows. After your apparent death we confronted and fought against him and when we regained consciousness he was already gone. Why do you care where he went after he tried to kill you! None of us gives a damn about him after what he did, and neither should you! How are you alive Tsukune, there's no way you should be standing here?!" Another tear fell down her face.

He positioned his hands firmly over her shoulders, "I'm going to say this once and I want you to pay close attention," She nodded wiping the tear away, "Ichigo did nothing to hurt me! What happened here tonight was all the doing of that succubus we encountered the other night calling herself Morrigan."

"Tsukune I don't understand, but what we saw w…"

"Was a lie! Morrigan specializes in illusions just like Kurumu Chan and is probably a lot more proficient at them. Her plan was to lure you all in and stage my death at the hands of Ichigo and then use her illusion to lead you straight to him. What she hoped for was he'd destroy you all in battle and then she planned to take his life afterward. She never told me why before knocking me out cold. Above all else I don't know why she targeted Ichigo, but we need to find him before it's too late."

Moka stood still as her shoulders dropped feeling sick to her stomach. All of what they did and said to him was beyond harsh. The whole time Ichigo tried explaining his innocents but none of them would listen; only believing what they saw with their two eyes. Things that didn't make sense started to fall into place. Even though Ura Chan was in control at the time, she still saw and heard everything, "Ichigo I'm so sorry…" She whispered.

"What was that?" Tsukune asked.

"It's nothing just give me a minute to get dressed and then we'll go and wake the others. Maybe there's a chance he's still alive."

Tsukune stepped outside the room as she got out of her pajamas into one of her school uniforms. She then met with him in the hall with their first stop being to Gin's room which happened to be the closes; down the hall, around the corner and up a flight of stairs. A knock at the door awoke him from deep sleep. At the sound of Moka's voice, he got out of bed believing she needed comforting after the traumatic event.

"Tsukune, what the hell." He rubbed at his eyes.

"We need you to get dressed. There is no better person in the academy I know that has better tracking skills than you. I will explain everything once you're dressed."

"Alright just give me a minute."

He closed the door flipping on the lights heading straight for his closet. After dressing he joined them outside the hall where they went on to wake Kurumu, Ruby, Yukari and Mizore. All of them had similar reactions to that of Moka but most importantly were relieved Tsukune was alive. Following the long explanation what really happened Gin led the way in their search for Ichigo. They all felt bad for not listening to him, but none more upset than Moka.

Leaned against a rock Ichigo's eyes opened to the substitute badge beeping, "Ichigo if you're ready, the vortex will be opening in exactly ten seconds from now."

"About damn time, I literally almost died from boredom. Anyway I'm only a couple yards from the spot so everything should go smoothly."

"Great…good luck Ichigo." Toshiro spoke.

Ichigo stepped off the large boulder and in a matter of seconds the portal opened in almost the exact spot he'd come through when making his trip to the Yokai realm. With his luggage and belongings beside him he took a deep breath, "Guess this is finally it." He took a final look around and didn't hear his name being called as he stepped through.

"Ichigo!" Moka again shouted.

"Are you sure he's this way?" Tsukune looked over at Gin.

"Dead positive and by what I'm picking up from his scent he's alive."

Moka was relieved to hear that. As the passed by a couple trees and bushes Gin came to a stop, eyes growing in size spotting the dimension hole. Tsukune and everyone else soon became aware of it as well and couldn't believe their eyes. Ichigo's scent became stronger as he approached the circular blue light, "Well as crazy as it sounds," Gin scratched at his hair, "I'm positive Ichigo went through there."

"What! Why would he do that?!" Yukari said.

"Maybe he's returning home after what happened here. Being accused of murder is pretty serious, can't say I blame him." Mizore added sucking on her lollipop.

"Then we must go after him!" Moka pushed past everyone.

Tsukune grabbed hold of her arm before she could pass through, "Hold on we don't know if it is safe to go through there. It might only be preserved for people of his kind."

"I don't care! I will never be able to live with myself until I've at least talked with him and apologized. He's got feelings like the rest of us and I bet he's hurting right now!" Moka retorted.

"Yeah Ichigo'd a tough guy…doubt he's as emotional as someone." Gin mumbled.

"I heard that!" Moka snapped looking over at Gin.

"Moka San." Tsukune mumbled.

It was rare for him or any of them to see the outer side of Moka so fiery, "If you all want to stay here than go right ahead, but I won't let this be how things end!" Moka forced herself into the portal pulling Tsukune in alongside her as he tried keeping her from jumping in.

The remainder of them watched the dimension hole decrease in size and continued at a fast rate, "No way am I letting her go alone with Tsukune!" Kurumu ran toward the portal and was grabbed from behind by Gin, "Don't go through we don't ev…"

He was unable to finish as its force sucked both he and the succubus in closing behind them! Yukari, Mizore and Ruby didn't know what to make of it. The situation went from bad to worse! The only thing Ruby could think of was to await the headmaster's return; he'd know what to do.

**XXX**

Down the sidewalk he pulled his luggage along. Upon exiting the portal he was greeted by a downpour of rain that seemed fitting and refreshing. The buildings around were massive, some seemingly tearing through the sky. Traffic was crazy with numerous vehicles passing by in a hurry. He couldn't tell if it was a full moon due to all the scattered clouds.

Of all the buildings one stood out over the others, which appeared to be in the center of the city. Large bright letters ran across the top of it, "Wayne Enterprises." Ichigo uttered. Before long he heard the chime of gunshots followed by screams and more gunshots in addition to an explosion. Ichigo grinned continuing down the street.

"Think I might like this place. First I need to find somewhere to setup shop…then it's hollow hunting time."

**To Be Continued**


	19. Gotham City

**Ultrabross's Vision**

**CHP19: Gotham City**

On foot he journeyed through the rain, his belongings close to his side. Turning the corner a clock came into view over a large building showing it was only twenty five after seven o'clock. Ichigo never imagined it'd be so early with how overly dark the surrounding was. Something about the air seemed off as well, gun powder mixed with something he wasn't familiar with, "Just my luck ending up on the bad side of town."

With most cities that was usually the norm, but with this one was a whole different story. It had been given many names by those living outside of it. The hellhole, city of death and corruption, hell on earth, above all was more commonly referred to as home to the Dark Knight. Aside from what went on in town, Gotham was one of the largest and most beautiful cities in the entire country. Even with all its crime managed to pull in tourists of all sorts from around the world. For some it was to enjoy the prospect that was Gotham and others…to get lucky and spot the legendary caped crusader. Vigilante or not couldn't stop the allure of what he was. The Dark Knight's reputation had grown over time to the point of becoming larger than life.

It seemed though everywhere Ichigo looked lurked suspicious people. A couple smoked pipes, others trading and selling what he believed were illegal items. It was nothing like Karakura town. So many differences he wouldn't know where to begin. The atmosphere was rough and tense like the people seemed to be surrounding the space. Filthy explained it perfectly, eyeing all sorts of garbage and newspapers on the sidewalks. He pretended not to see the woman carrying an umbrella approaching him from the alleyway, but unfortunately blocked his path stepping out in front of him.

"You new round here? I know all da faces in this part of town and aint ever seen you."

She roughly stood at 5'6, scarlet eyes, light brown hair, gray jacket, white tank top beneath it, and a black skirt with boots. She circled around him a couple times, Ichigo staying still. He wondered what she was up to and was almost afraid to ask. The grin which appeared over her lips didn't bring any comfort whatsoever.

"You's a fine pick…got any money hun? Somewhere around sixty bucks…I don't go cheap. You want the whole package you pay big." She moved in close placing the umbrella over the top of them both. Ichigo instantly jumped back putting extra space between them.

"What the hell are you suggesting? I'm not that kind of guy!" He put his hands out in front of him, during which he took a closer look at her, "Wait are you even old enough to be doing this?" Judging by the way she looked he figured she was around 16-18, it was hard to say for certain.

"What does my age have to do with anything," She extended an arm running her fingers down the material of his shirt. She looked him in the face for a long period not saying a word, "I didn't realize you were so cute on first glance, tell yah what…how'd you like a discount of fifty percent?"

Ichigo couldn't believe what was happening, the only thing on mind being to escape the situation, _"One crazy thing after another, when will I ever get a break from it all!"_ He thought clutching his fists. From around the corner he heard splashes of water followed by footsteps that appeared to be coming his way fast!

"Cass what the hell you doing with him?!"

Ichigo looked over his shoulder spotting over nine men approaching their way, _"Time to go!"_ Is all he could think taking off past the woman. The suitcase slowed him down but not by much, "You little slut!" One out of the nine grabbed at her arm applying a tight grip, "Answer me bitch! What were you doin with that guy?!"

"He came out of nowhere forcing himself on me. I tried telling him no but he said no wasn't an option!" She pleaded.

He removed his hand off her, "You three after him! Finish it fast and try not to make a bloody mess." He directed at three of them in particular. Ichigo spotted the three following over his shoulder, "Damn it just what I needed." Due to his athletic form felt he'd get away fairly easily. Seeing as they gained ground closing the gap Ichigo turned down an alleyway grasping it was a dead end. The three men in black cornered him against a gate, uncovering hand knives and other weapons. "You should never have put your hands on Lengthy Snake's property!'

"Property," Ichigo paused unable to believe his ears, "That girl is no one's property and to be fair she came on to me. Believe me; I wasn't going to do anything with her."

"Doesn't matter what we believe or not, the boss has given the order we wipe you out. What Lengthy Snake wants he gets, feel me?" The first of them came at Ichigo with a two sided blade/staff. In a single punch Ichigo snapped the staff in half, his fist connecting with the criminal's face. He then smashed the criminal's head into the side of a brick wall throwing him to the ground.

The remaining two came at him consecutively, Ichigo dodging each strike countering with moves of his own. The hand to hand techniques he learned from his father came into play as he finished them off. However there was little time for celebration as the remaining six entered the alleyway, the woman from before at their side. Unlike the three from before they pulled out handguns aiming straight at Ichigo, "Party's over boy, hands in the air." Ichigo did as they asked having no other choice.

"That karate shit aint nothing against bullets, technology's a bitch as they say." One of them chuckled with his finger on the trigger.

Ichigo thought about reaching down and using the substitute badge to transfer over into soul form, but one quick move might prompt them to shoot him down on the spot. On the same note it was worth a shot. Every scenario that played out in his mind ended with a bullet to the head or heart, wherever they decided to shoot. In the next instant police sirens drew close.

"I don't like the sound of that boss, maybe we should forget about this guy and dip. I aint trying to go back to lock up again. Black gate prison isn't remotely plausible!" One out of the six panicked.

"Keep yo cool none of us is go…"

Police vehicles passed by from behind causing all in the group to turn and look that way! They froze for several seconds, unaware as Ichigo quickly climbed over the fence leaving behind his suitcase, "Boss he's getting away!" One out of the group yelled. Just as he got ready to shoot, his weapon was lowered by the one called lengthy Snake. All watched as Ichigo disappeared around the corner.

"You lose your damn mind?! The cops just passed, we can't be drawing attention like that to ourselves. Let's forget about that chump! He ever shows his face around here again I guarantee we blow his head off! Grab da bag he left behind, maybe he got some valuables inside. See if there's anything useful, if not leave it behind."

The rain continued coming down hard making his way onto one of the main roads. All that had been left behind were various pairs of clothes, but outside of that nothing important. Kon and his most essential things were inside the bag pack over his shoulders. The thought of going back in soul form to recover his belongings came to mind. Thinking it over for a couple moments he decided not to go back. All in all it would do nothing more than slow him down. After about a minute he came to a stop feeling he was in more of a safe zone. He observed three strikes of lightning out in the distance.

**XXX**

Their entrance into the new location was much like Ichigo's taking on the relentless drizzle. Thunder and lightning struck all over town. The werewolf and succubus didn't know what to make of the surrounding which they believed to be the home of Ichigo. The thing that had been on both their minds since arrival was the whereabouts of Moka and Tsukune. They entered the portal only seconds after, so should have ended up in the same place; for whatever reason that wasn't the case, and put Kurumu on edge. The thought of Tsukune and Moka alone in stormy weather brought a strange sickness to her stomach.

Gin could see the intensity in her eyes, looking as though she was ready to strangle someone. Hands in his side pockets he peeked over at her chest, and because of her soaked clothing was able to see through. The sight of her bra brought a grin to his face, Kurumu noticing from the corner of her eye, "What's funny?" She asked irritation in her tone.

"Nothing really…" Gin looked out in front of him.

Persisting down the same path they had been since arrival Kurumu grew more impatient the further they went. In some ways regretted jumping through, but would never let Moka travel to a faraway place with who she believed to be her future husband. Had it not been for Tsukune she never would have went through. She and Gin turned the corner making their way down another street coming across a large gate over twenty feet tall and the length of three football fields, "Arkham Asylum." Gin read aloud gazing over the large sign.

On the other side of the gate was a massive facility, presumably where all the patients were being held. Just as Kurumu was about to speak earsplitting sirens/alarms went off around the building, "Attention all personnel, we've got a breakout in maximum security…I repeat a breakout in maximum!" a voice reverberated from several intercoms plastered over the facility walls and near the gates.

"All security officials stay alert, escapee is patient number G1267. Seven guards have been brutally beaten, three dead and the others in critical condition. It's safe to assume he's already off Asylum grounds and into the city…requesting backup from Gotham PD." The voice went on giving more details.

Electronically the front gates to the asylum opened in which Gin grabbed hold of Kurumu pulling them behind a dumpster. Security officials of all sorts poured through the front gates covered in armor from head to toe, carrying numerous firearms. Kurumu and Gin watched the group pass by getting into vehicles parked nearby. Both shared the same thought whoever it was that escaped must be especially dangerous with the amount of people going after him; coupled with talks of receiving backup.

They stayed still for another five minutes waiting for the alarms to die down and all security members were gone. The gates to the asylum closed on its own. They soon stood from their slouched position crossing the street and turning around the block. Without saying both hoped not to come across patient G1267.

"How's that nose of yours working, have you picked up Tsukune's scent?" Kurumu asked with her fingers crossed.

"He and Moka are definitely here somewhere but…there's far too much going on for me to track them. I picked up Ichigo as well a little while ago but was vague, which leads me to believe he's somewhere far from here. Could go into full werewolf form and track them easily, but downside is I'd draw unwanted attention."

"That's the last thing we want. Come to think of it this place resembles the human world," Kurumu took an even closer look at the buildings surrounding them. Even the individuals they came across looked human. It was also possible they were hiding their true monster forms however, "You think it's possible this is the human wo…"

"Not a chance." Gin replied before she had the chance to finish.

Like her saw similarities with the human world but the atmosphere and overall tone of the place had something different about it; then again might have been the city in question. A person wearing a dark black trench coat approached them from the left pushing along a cart normally seen inside grocery stores. Inside the cart were items of different sorts, "You two look like potential buyers." He pushed the cart out in front of them stopping any further progress.

"We aren't interested." Gin pronounced.

He pushed the cart further out keeping them from trying to leave, "You should at least take a look at some of what I've got," Through the cart he felt around pulling out one of his better items, "This one will take you places you thought never possible. Oh and this one will make you see stars, rainbows and a lot of other crazy shit!" He held out two plastic bags containing unknown substances.

Kurumu and Gin looked at each other, another strike of lightning touching down miles away, "That's nice but we don't have any money." Kurumu came up with trying to get them out of the situation fast.

"That's ok," He stepped in front of them as they tried walking around the cart, "Payments don't necessarily have to be made in cash if you know what I mean." His hand went around Kurumu's waist voyaging downward. Gin was more than ready to knock his lights out, spotting the action. Kurumu stopped him from doing anything with just a look.

"Maybe another time," She slapped his hand away, "We're late for a rehearsal and need to get going." She came up with off the top of her head.

Kurumu took Gin's hand into her own taking off as fast they could. No interest in going after them he returned to the alley with the cart.

"Let's find somewhere that can shelter us from the rain, then after it stops we continue our search of Tsukune." Kurumu suggested

"No arguments here."

Elsewhere Tsukune and Moka wondered around down town Gotham, the weather just as ruthless like in every other part of town. The vampire felt frustrated and angry at herself for pulling Tsukune in alongside her. There had been no sign of Ichigo, and the way things were going was unsure if they'd ever find him. The city was so large and he could be just about anywhere. The thought of it was almost scary, not to mention they had no clue how they'd return to the academy.

Had he been going through it alone Tsukune would have been scared out of his mind, but the fact Moka was at his side brought unbelievable comfort. He took her wrist into his hand from behind, "Moka San we should get out of the rain before we catch cold."

"Not until after we've found him, maybe if we start asking people around town one of them might know where he is."

"The chances of that are highly unlikely; I promise we'll get back on it after the rain slows up."

She stared at him for a few seconds before finally agreeing to his suggestion. Holding hands they found a perfect spot between two business buildings shielding them from the rain. Together both sat leaning their backs against the wall. It wasn't the most comfortable, still better than being out in the rain. Moka leaned her head over his shoulder in which he wrapped an arm around her.

Next they snuggled even closer exchanging gazes. Moka then re positioned taking a seat in his lap locking lips and joining into a passionate kiss. The moment was perfect and it was what they both so eagerly wanted.

**XXX**

"This is crazy! Everywhere, every corner…what the hell!"

"Get back here ginger!"

He'd been minding his own business when they came out of nowhere trying to attack him. Maybe they believed him to be someone else. Another round of bullets followed as he turned the corner running for his life. While in stride a search light filled the sky, but was different than any ordinary search light. Ichigo only took a moment looking to the sky getting a quick glimpse of it, "Is that a bat?" He made out from its overall shape. Upon stepping out onto the next street there was a single gunman waiting;, dressed differently than those chasing after him from behind. He had a long gray beard, brown hat and brown boots.

"Identify yourself right now!" The individual pointed his weapon at the head of Ichigo, "Answer dammit! You a member to Scarface's gang?"

"I'm not a member to anything, just your av…"

"Then get the hell behind me!" With his freehand he forced Ichigo behind him, firing off as the other gunmen came into view. Each of them fell to the ground covered in blood, "It'd be a good idea for you to get out of here now son. Area's about to become a warzone."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo asked.

Gun fire touched down between them, both ducking for cover behind a nearby truck, "A battle over territory is ensuing. This locale belongs to Black Mask! Scarface and Penguin appear to have different plans, and I say to hell with them! We'll defend our turf no matter what!"

Without asking Ichigo figured the man worked for Scarface. He had no idea who the persons were and didn't care to find out, all that mattered was his mission. A ring came from the gunman's pocket, uncovering a cell phone, "Ted here, talk…"

The conversation lasted only a little over thirty seconds and by expression the criminal seemed distressed, "Things just went from bad to worse!"

"Whatsup?" Ichigo asked.

"The damn clown prince of crime escaped Arkham Asylum again! Just when I thought things couldn't sink lower," He looked to the sky spotting the iconic symbol, "No doubt that bastard will be arriving soon as well!"

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked scratching at his hair.

"Batman, who the hell else would I be talking about. Anyhow it would be in your best interest to get out of here now boy. No need to waste your life if you aint part of this." He spoke loading his weapon, steadily peeking from behind the vehicle.

It turned out to be a huge mistake, receiving a single bullet to the head! His body fell sideways uncontrollably bleeding from the wound covering much of the concrete sidewalk. Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes, and had he not been used to seeing blood would have puked. He slowly moved from behind the car taking off in full stride. Someone wearing a black uniform, hat and pointy nose shot his way using what looked to be an umbrella!

"Gotham City belongs to me!" He continuously fired bullets.

Ichigo found cover behind a coffee shop, "City he says…more like a damn circus." Ichigo uttered. Not even a second later a loud roar filled the air; a roar that could only come from one thing. A roar he'd grown so accustomed to, "A hollow, and if I didn't know any better its close by." He removed the bag pack from his shoulders, thinking of swallowing the mod soul pill. With the amount of craziness going on in town, he wanted to first go over a few things with Kon. From the corner of his eye Ichigo witnessed an innocent bystander shot down in the middle of the street, clinching his fists. It was a boy, likely no older than twelve.

Part of him wanted to help put an end to the violence, but the hollows took top priority, "Circus huh, think I take that back...this is more like hell."

**To Be Continued**


	20. Dark Knight Shinigami Clash

**Ultrabross's Vision**

**CHP20: Dark Knight Shinigami Clash**

Back against the wall Ichigo situated himself further into the alleyway between the coffee shop and building beside it. With the war like atmosphere taking place out on the main street, he didn't want to be hit by a stray bullet. Police sirens chimed like music, coupled with the lightning, bullets, screams and raindrops touching. In some ways was like a musical, one unlike he'd ever heard. Fingers over the zipper of the bag Ichigo decided to hold off on making his next move, _"Gotta find someplace more secure than this before making the switch."_ He thought.

Part of him trusted Kon, another part not so much. Passing through the alleyway he came out onto another street different to the one holding all the chaos, "Bingo," Ichigo spotted a pole latter combination positioned over the side of a building. Across the street he took off journeying up to the rooftop. Luckily there was space under a large statue to keep him decently shielded from the rain. Eliminating the bag off his shoulder Ichigo pulled Kon from the bag, "I'm handing my body over to you, but for no reason should you leave this spot. No time to explain…just stay put till I return."

"No no I want an explanation now," Kon leaped over the top of Ichigo's shoulder. The tall buildings, vehicles, and traffic below validated they were no longer in the Yokai realm. His first guess was the human world by the looks of things, but certainly not Karakura town, "Can you at least give me something, what about all the girls back at Yokai academy? Will we ever see the…"

"I already told you the mission concerning the hollows in that area is over. I eliminated them all, therefore no reason to remain there any longer. Forget about it and move on."

"But all the girls…" Kon mumbled lowering his head in dismay.

"Pretty girls are everywhere, you already forget about Rukia and Inoue? Enough talk I've got to get going, but before I do I want you to promise you won't run off somewhere. Believe me when I say this place is dangerous, I'd rather my body not be out in the open as a potential target. Sound simple enough?"

Kon was quiet several moments, Ichigo wondering just what was going on inside the mod soul's head. Moments later Kon snickered looking up at Ichigo, "Did I hear correctly? If so I think someone just admitted their true feelings. Now I've got something to look forward to when we return home."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Eyes narrowed and head bowed, Ichigo brought his face closer to Kon's.

"Who else than Karakura high's most beautiful girl," The thought of his face between her cleavage got him excited, "My sweet darling Orihime! She will be ecstatic when she finds out how you really feel about her."

"You're twisting my words dammit! I simply said she's pretty, outside of that there's nothing more than a great friendship. Besides she receives comments about her looks all the time."

Kon snickered some more, "Maybe so, but coming from her Kurosaki Kun it'll mean so much more." Ichigo immediately went on to grab him by the throat forcing the stuffed lion against the statue, "How about keeping that mouth of yours shut in exchange for your life. Lay out tales about me to her or anyone else and it'll be your last breaths! Orihime and I are just friends and you know it!"

"So you say." Kon mumbled.

"What was that?!" Ichigo shot.

"Oh nothing really…" Kon looked the other way, Ichigo's hand still around his neck.

Feeling that he already wasted enough time Ichigo went on to shove his fingers down Kon's throat. The plush lion only partially fought back, and soon went motionless as Ichigo pulled the mod soul pill from inside his mouth, "Well…this is it." He swallowed the pill instantly separating from his physical body, Kon in full control, "Remember what I said about going nowhere. Unless it's dire and you have no other choice, you're to remain under this statue and stay dry."

"Yah yah I got it just go already." Kon spoke with a hint of irritation in his tone.

"I've got my eyes on you." Ichigo glared before turning to the building's ledge.

Kon grumbled something Ichigo was unable to pickup and didn't care to find out. Some time passed but was sure the hollow he'd heard was still in the same vicinity, and if left couldn't have gotten far. He took to the air flying at a steady pace carefully inspecting the areas down below. One thing he loved about being in shinigami form was the ability not to be seen just by anyone. It allowed him to go about his business without drawing unwanted attention to himself. As he predicted a hollow came into view nearly two blocks from the coffee shop, "Show time."

As he descended a loud explosion came from the opposite direction. It was quite a bit away but Ichigo was still able to make out someone holding a rocket launcher. The hollow in question didn't appear to be going after anyone for the moment, "Damn it what should I do?" Ichigo contemplated looking back and forth between both locations. Additional screams surfaced as the rocket launcher holder fired off another round, "What choice do I really have!"

As much he hated taking his attention off the hollow, his mind told him there was no other option. In that moment the hollow wasn't chasing after anyone, Ichigo certain that probably wouldn't last for very long. Either way it didn't matter, innocents were in danger. Hollow or not he wasn't about to stand by and let violence take the lives of innocent civilians. Several people rushed out of the targeted building that was in flames. Some looked for shelter elsewhere whilst others tried leaving the area by way of nearby parked vehicles.

"Don't think so!" The one holding the rocket launcher chose at random which of the vehicles to blowup.

His finger pressed sharply at the trigger, the missile heading straight for the truck. Flash step coming into play Ichigo managed to get his hands around the mid section of the projectile using his strength directing it upward. The one holding the rocket launcher couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't understand why at the last second the missile traveled somewhere other than forward. It was as if a god from the heavens took control of the projectile. Seeing as he couldn't see Ichigo the confusion was understandable.

"_That was close, two seconds later and it would have been kaboom."_ Ichigo thought.

"Let's see if the gods intervene again." He smiled aiming at yet another vehicle.

Releasing his hold on the missile Ichigo darted down slicing the weapon in half. At lost for words and even terrified the criminal stepped back not knowing what to think or do. Figuring it might be a ghost, he reached into his pocket pulling out a hand gun, "Show yourself freak!" He fired hoping he'd scare whatever it was away. Situating himself beside the gunman Ichigo knocked him out with a back hand to the side of his face.

From the corner of his eye spotted more hectic activity. No idea of the details Ichigo could clearly see a tour bus carrying numerous people driving off balance at speeds it shouldn't, screaming passengers along the way. More concerning was that it looked to be headed straight for a building. Using his speed to get in close he realized the driver's head was face down blood pouring from the side of his head. Ichigo guessed it was likely a stray bullet to the head.

Picking up flight speed Ichigo appeared on the driver's side smashing the window with a single punch, reaching in and taking control of the stirring wheel. Directing it away from the building and out onto the main road, Ichigo removed the driver from the seat, stopping the bus as he did so. Those that witnessed the driver's body being pulled through the window didn't know what to think of it, the circumstance already frightening enough. Setting the body over the sidewalk Ichigo knew it was too late; the man was in deed dead.

"Looks like I'll be doing a little more than just hollow hunting."

Passengers of the bus rushed out quickly as they could, Ichigo taking off into the air nearly the same time, "I'll leave things to them for now," He gazed at the police vehicles and swat disembarking from different street corners. The mood of things was similar to that of a war as far as he was concerned. He hoped the hollow hadn't got far.

**XXX**

Head over the shoulder of Tsukune and fast asleep, Moka awoke to sounds of footsteps. In total were three men standing over she and Tsukune. By the way each dressed she had a feeling they were workers to the business building she was leaned against, "What're you kids doing out in this weather this time of night? You should be at home with your folks."

Moka sat up moving away from Tsukune running a finger through her hair. She tried thinking up something and only one thing came to mind, "We were looking for a friend by the name Kurosaki Ichigo, and when we couldn't find him we decided to rest up here for a few moments but we will leave now if it's a problem." Moka said cheerfully putting on a smile.

The three men looked at one another grinning, one looking down at Moka, "It's your lucky day little lady, we happen to be very close friends to Kurosaki. If you want we can take you to him right now."

"Oh really, that would be great!" Moka jumped up feeling a surge of energy, turning and waking Tsukune by shaking at his arm.

His eyes slowly opened spotting the men standing in front of him. Moka reached down helping him to his feet, "These guys are friends to Ichigo, and have offered to take us to him isn't it great." Tsukune nodded letting out a yawn.

"Follow us right this way." One of them spoke leading the charge, another of them by his side.

Tsukune and Moka followed close behind, the third out of their group walking behind the two. Upon exiting the alleyway they made their way toward a black truck, _"Omote something is strange about these men, turn around and leave. It's obvious they're lying."_Moka continued following ignoring her inner self. Extending his left arm Tsukune took Moka's hand into his own feeling as though something wasn't quite right. Soon they were only a couple inches from the vehicle, "Before we go any further what did you guys say your connection to Ichigo wa…"

The man standing behind them smashed a glass bottle over the back of Tsukune's head, shoving his face into the side of the car knocking him out!

"No Tsuk…" One of them wrapped their arms around Moka placing his hands over her mouth to keep her from screaming. She bit down hard drawing blood and causing him to release her, "Dammit she's got teeth like a damn cheetah!" He looked at his hand unable to believe the amount of blood pouring out. Moka tried going to Tsukune's side but was grabbed from behind around the waist.

"Get that bitch in the car and let's get the hell outta here!"

"What about him?" The one bleeding from his hand pointed down at Tsukune.

"Leave him."

Sliding open the side door he threw her into the back seat firmly holding her head down reaching into his pocket. Uncovering a needle he stabbed it into the side of her shoulder inserting an unknown substance into her blood stream. She quickly grew tired falling into deep sleep. Slamming the door shut his accomplices got into the truck and in no time drove off, Tsukune gaining consciousness just as they turned the corner.

"Moka San!" He screamed feeling completely helpless.

It was nearly a fifteen minute drive into a fenced off location. On arrival they were greeted by others they worked closely with, "Man you boys really hit the jackpot she's gorgeous. Take her in through the back so Quinn doesn't see her…she made it clear we wouldn't use hostages for any reason."

Over ten men stood beside the vehicle, one of them carrying Moka through the back door, another following. They traveled up a set of stairs into a back room where she was tied to a bed by her wrists and ankles, in addition to a piece of cloth around her mouth. Out front another arrived on a motorcycle carrying a large briefcase. He carried it with him through the front entrance. Other than the two with Moka everyone else was down in the main lobby.

"Yah finally made it Jay, and in one piece," The woman covered in makeup clapped looking similar to that of someone that would work at a circus, black and red the dominant colors to her uniform. He handed her the briefcase, finding a place against the wall afterward, "This is a very happy day! Now that we've got the last of the chemicals it's time we break mista J out of Arkham. This time I aint goanna let anything come between us, especially not B man!"

"Ah Harley," One out of the group raised his hand, "Hate to interrupt but word has it the Joker escaped a little over an hour ago. That's what they was sayin on the radio anyway."

"Oh excellent in that case I must go to him. I've been away from my puddin too long. This time that big ugly bat won't break us apart, I've got something special in stored for him! I have a few ideas where Mista J might go first. Oh yeah farewell boys, it's been a fun ride while it lasted hehehe."

Picking two out of the crowd, Harley ordered the remainder of them stay and keep a watchful eye on the briefcase. None of them had any clue what to make of her last comment so didn't think much of it. Through the front door Harley drove off with the selected two. Upstairs after nearly ten minutes Moka's eyes shot open and the moment she tried moving grasped she was tied down, "So sleeping beauty finally decided to wake." One out of the two sat on the bed running a hand over the side of her face.

Moka instantly tried breaking free and screaming, the cloth not allowing her to be heard lacking the strength to break free. Whatever she was drugged with was still running in her system, taking away much of her strength.

"If it's your first I'll go easy, I promise…" He smirked evilly running a couple finger up her legs, reaching into her skirt. At that point she struggled even more. Eliminating his hands off her leg he ripped open her upper green jacket exposing Moka's white under shirt.

Smoothly running a hand over her stomach he slowly made his way up to her chest, triggering a squeak out of her. Moka held back any tears trying hard not to think about what they might do to her.

"I can't see a thing! What the hell is happening!"

"Damn it he's here, he's here it's him!"

The criminal took his hands off Moka feeling his heart skip a beat. The sound of bullets, glass shattering and bodies tumbling was evident downstairs. The other inside the room gulped afraid of what might be transpiring down below.

"What the hell are you standing around for?! Get your ass down there and go see whatsup!"

"Me?! Why the hell me?! Shouldn't we go together or somethin?" He began shaking at the thought of who it might be.

Moka could see and feel the fear coming from them both, but didn't understand what could have them so spooked. Not much longer the commotion downstairs died down to the point a pen drop could be heard. Both of them uncovered handguns, "Man I don't like this, things is too quiet down there." The one closes to the door felt sweat run down the side of his face.

"Stop being chicken and go check it out already!" The other demanded, on the edge of the bed next to Moka.

Hating the situation, he placed his hand over doorknob slowly turning it with no other choice. As he pulled back the door caved through falling over the top of him! In the doorway stood a dark 6'2 figure, glowing white eyes, long black cape, pointy ears, silver armor, gold utility belt, bat symbol over the chest, black gloves and boots.

"Stay back or I blow this bitch's brains out!" The one over the bed pointed his loaded weapon at the head of Moka, "Aint so tough now are you Batman?! I'm the one in co…"

The weapon was knocked from his hand by a small projectile thrown from the masked vigilante. The criminal reached for a knife within his side pocket but was too late, his head slammed against the wall and thrown face first to the surface. Wide eyes Moka didn't know what to think. Now more than ever she regretted trying to go after Ichigo. She closed her eyes hoping the scary looking individual would just go away.

From inside the utility belt he pulled out a small gadget, melting away the steel constraints holding the vampire down. Her eyes opened to the buzzing sound it gave off, comprehending he was in fact freeing her! Last he pulled the piece of cloth from her mouth. Soon as she hoped off the bed, a loud buzzing echo was heard by them both. Lenses switched to detect mode allowed the Caped Crusader to peek through walls. What he saw wasn't good!

"No…"

Throwing one arm around Moka he smashed through the nearest window, consecutively the building blowing up into flames! The caped hero and Moka landed over the concrete surface, the Dark Knight taking the brunt of the fall. Rolling off him and on her side Moka pushed off the ground dusting herself off, "Thank you so much for sav…" To her surprise he was nowhere to be found as she looked his way. The first thing that came to mind was vampire. How else could he be gone in such a hurry? Before long she spotted a plane in the skies, taking on the shape of a bat. Moka then remembered back to what the criminal called him, "Batman…" Moka murmured as the rain prolonged, the bat shaped vehicle disappearing into the clouds.

On the other side of town groups of men assembled inside a warehouse, the parking lot filled. One of the large doors was left open giving them an entryway to bring in all the equipment. Large pickup trucks outside carried different type weapons, each and every one of them helped with storing the equipment inside the facility. Once completed and everyone was inside all doors were shut and locked.

"Now that we've finished with that, the meeting can now begin," A man stood in the middle section of the room, everyone else sitting at tables. He wore a black tuxedo and brown tie, "As all of you know other crime organizations of the city have made their moves. Names we should all be familiar with; Scarface, Black Mask, Penguin, and rumors have been going around Scarecrow might even be getting in on the action."

"That doesn't sound good." One out of the group emphasized.

"No it isn't, but the reason for this meeting has nothing to do with a single of them. For our best interest we stay on the sidelines and wait things out. Let them take each other out, and when they're at their weakest we shall stake our claim. Bloodshed comes with making your way to the top. If anyone is against the idea or has some sort of input now would be the time."

In a strike of lightning a side door flew open, "I object." Someone spoke as the door closed behind him. It was in a dark corner of the room, none of them able to see who it was. Even so some felt chills travel up their backs recognizing the voice. How could it be him? He was locked up with the rest of the loonies.

"Miss me boys?" He stepped out of the darkness, red lips, bleach white skin, green hair and orange jumpsuit.

"It…it's the Joker!"

**XXX**

Evading the bullets of law enforcement and surrounding gangs, Ichigo pulled another couple children to safety. Many of which were shocked believing a ghost or spirit was at work moving them along, which wasn't far from the truth. It was creepy but all were appreciative to who or whatever it was. Of all the things he'd seen that evening the one that stood out most was an older gentleman carrying with him a puppet. The puppet in question seemed to be the one in charge, occasionally barking insults at the older man calling him dummy from time to time. The puppet also carried a machine gun.

Bipolar was the first thing that came to mind, not believing for a second the puppet had a mind of its own…then again he'd come across crazier things. On another street corner was a guy calling himself Blackmask, Ichigo seeing it as a great fit. His entire head was pitch black, and at times questioned if it was even a mask.

One of the criminals covered in armor from head to toe stepped in front of the police vehicles with a flame thrower. Leading with his shoulder Ichigo blitzed at high speeds knocking the armored person forty yards the other direction into the side of a car, "I can't go at this all night, I've got things of my own that need to be taken care of." Ichigo groaned thinking back to the hollows.

The criminal activity all around took away from the main focus. A familiar thunderous sound reverberated through the sky getting the attention of them all, "About damn time." The commissioner of police spoke.

The bat shaped vehicle passed over the top of the battle ground and as it did something leaped outward. Gliding down over a single car in the middle of the street he stood tall, "Enough! This madness ends now!"

"Think we scared of you Batman, well think again!"

A group of gang members to the west fired off at the Dark Knight. Throwing down a couple smoke bombs he dove into the middle of the group engaging them up close. It was hard for Ichigo or any of the bystanders to see what happened but could hear the commotion and struggle happening throughout. When the smoke finally cleared Batman was the only one standing.

Another group of criminals' retaliated coming at him from behind, Batman back handing and KO'ing the first, blindly dodging the baseball bat from another. He spun around countering another of them that came at him with a knife. Several couldn't believe how easy he made it look. It was thirty against one, taking each of them out in little as one to three strikes! His accuracy precision and knowledge of pressure points made it too easy. He flipped around eluding their attacks like it was nothing, making them look like small children on the playground without using a single gadget, _"This guy has some moves."_ Ichigo thought.

In less than forty seconds the group of thirty lied over the street in pain, Batman sustaining minimal damage only being touched twice in the entire skirmish, "Yeah fuck this I'm out of here!" One of the criminals off to the side tried running but was stopped by an accomplice.

"What the heck you think you is doin? We can't just leave, yeah the bat is tough but he's just one dude! All of us together can take dat chump."

"Did you not just see what he did? He aint human man I'm telling you. If you want to stay here and get yo brains bashed in be my guest but I'm getting out of here while I still can. Black gate prison isn't a fun place, and if I hang around here that's exactly where I'll be headed." He took off as fast he could.

The battle had been Penguin's people against Scarface, and Blackmask's organizations but they now all turned their attention to Batman. Scarface's gang all at once fired off at the Dark Knight. Realizing he was in fact one of the good guys Ichigo zipped in front of the entire gang slicing their weapons in half and knocking them all down with air pressure as he passed by. Bystanders cheered believing it was a secret gadget of Batman's that took down the criminals so quickly, none of them able to see the Death God.

With that alone criminals of each separate gang began retreating at alarming rates, "After them, don't let them get away!" The commissioner shouted. His gaze turned to the Dark Knight, "Good work as usual Batman we can take it from here."

Seeing that things seemed a lot more stable and under control Ichigo flew to the rooftops, wondering how he could get back on track with the hollow he'd come across earlier. Grapple gun in hand Batman ascended to the rooftops.

"I don't recall asking for help back there…who are you?"

Ichigo bit at his tongue, gazing over his shoulder and spotting the Dark Knight, _"Wait hold on this guy shouldn't be able to see me! No one at this point has. What the hell!"_ Ichigo deemed slowly facing Batman. He scratched at his hair not sure what to say. If he were to tell the truth he'd likely come off as an idiot, but didn't have anything else in mind.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, a substitute Shinigami." He lowered his arms down by his sides, "Believe what you want but I was sent by the Gotei Thirteen to eradicate the hollows lurking around in this town. Once I've completed that I will be on my way. I've got one question however. In shinigami form I shouldn't be visible to you or anyone else, so how is it you can see me?"

A brief moment of silence followed, the rain still coming down but more lightly, "In other words you're a Death God." Batman again went silent thinking it all over. He witnessed Ichigo take out several gunmen in nearly the blink of an eye, added with the ability to fly. Then there was the other detail. Yes it did appear everyone standing around believed Batman was the one that accomplished the feat of knocking over so many criminals at once. Which meant none of them were able to see the shinigami but for some reason he could.

"I don't have an answer to your question, but let's get one thing straight," Batman took a couple steps forward, "This is my city and I want you out! These hollows you speak of will be taken care of if a threat to the city. Tell that to your Gotei Thirteen!"

"Woooh hold on that's not the way it works. They give the instructions and I see the mission through, and unless you're the governor which I doubt I'd hardly call it your city. It's called Gotham, not Batman."

"Get out…Now!"

"Yeah that's not going to happen. Besides I'm invisible to everyone else so what's the big deal?"

Batman marched forward; Ichigo having no idea of his intent shoved Batman back the other way into a statue shattering parts of it and creating a massive dent. Batman uncovered two batarangs from inside his utility belt.

"Hold on a sec I don't want to fight, I'm not your en…"

Ichigo dodged the first and caught the second, "Seriously? This is an insult you really think these small gadgets would do anything to hurt me?"

Not even a second later the batarang blew up in Ichigo's hand, his body quickly covered in thick ice. Batman walked in front of the ice sculpture that was now Ichigo, "You shouldn't talk so soon, things aren't always what they seem. I better get him put away in a freezer so that I can assess the situation further."

Too his surprise the ice began cracking as Ichigo powered out, Batman jumping back and putting extra space between them, "Guess I sold you short, what else toys do you have in that belt?" Ichigo grinned.

"This isn't a game Kurosaki, leave Gotham or el…"

Both Ichigo and Batman dodged as a green energy wave passed by. Overhead with bright white wings stretching fourteen feet both ways and chalk white mask, "We meet again Dark Knight," It licked its lips looking over at Ichigo, "A Shinigami in this world am I dreaming? This is too good to be true ahahahaha!"

"A hollow!" Ichigo declared, but different to the one he set eyes on earlier.

"So these things are hollows." Batman added.

"You've come across them before?"

"Yes, but this one in particular is on a much higher level as far as intellect. I have yet to destroy it…so this is why you've been sent by the Gotei Thirteen."

"Does this mean you're done trying to get rid of me?" Ichigo looked Batman's way.

"Enough talk dumb dumbs it's time to feast!" The hollow dove down over the top of them.

**To Be Continued**


	21. Search for Moka

**Ultrabross"s Vision**

**CHP21: Search for Moka**

Heaving out his Zanpakuto with force, the hollow re directed dodging its tip. Passing by at top speed it knocked over both the shinigami and caped crusader. Wings flapping up and down the hollow put additional space between itself and the two, spitting a silver gooey substance from its mouth. Ichigo and Batman evaded whatever it was and to their surprise ate away at the brick roof. A loud sound followed by steam raising from the surface it made contact with, "Good, stay on the move I love to see my victims squirm just before I devour them hahaha."

From the back side approached its tail, length of fourteen feet. Positioning himself off to the side and into the air Ichigo dodged whilst the tail connected with Batman knocking him off the ledge. Grapple gun in hand he used it to pull himself back atop the roof. The hollow's focus strictly on Ichigo, Batman punched in a specific code beneath his gauntlet. Moments later the bat plane appeared over the top of them all, a bright green laser charging from a missile compartment. The hollow and Ichigo became aware of it straight away, the hollow zipping away as fast it could.

"Think you goanna take me down that easy, think again. Ehehe I've seen how you've eliminated others of my kind I won't fall for none of your tricks bat," The hollow looked across the way dodging the blast emitting from the flying vehicle. Dashing into the air Ichigo sliced its left wing in half, observing the monstrous soul/beast lose control to stay airborne plummeting over the roof top. Batman jumped back positioning himself near the ledge, the hollow's size occupying tones of space.

"Nice work," Batman looked Ichigo's way before setting his eyes back over the panel, "I'll take it from here." In the click of a button another beam from the bat plane charged, Ichigo immediately taking matters into his own hands.

"No wait, can't we at least discuss this?!"

Those were the hollow's last words as Ichigo's blade sliced through its face ceasing to exist. In a single click Batman prevented the beam from charging, eventually shutting down, "Didn't I say I'd take care of it?" The Dark Knight glared.

"I don't know if you are aware hollows were originally human souls. Deep down they really aren't all bad, and whatever your method has been for getting rid of them is wrong."

"Elaborate, I'm listening." Batman took a couple steps forward.

Ichigo went silent thinking of how to explain in a way that would make sense and take little time. He took a deep breath looking from the ground, "Where I come from after a person has died their soul passes on to the soul society, except in a lot of cases that's not how it turns out. For numerous reasons certain souls hang around in the human world. A chain hangs from each soul's chest, or more accurately a chain of fate."

It was all so very strange and Batman had never heard anything like it, regardless continued listening.

"The chain represents how much time a soul has before it converts into a hollow. I'm a shinigami and whenever I destroy one of them, the true soul within is purified and sent to the soul society where it should have in the first place. At any time a non shinigami destroys them, the soul cannot be filtered and sent to the soul society…in other words they're completely eliminated. It isn't a good thing by any means, and that's why I've been sent here by the Gotei Thirteen to take care of the problem. Like I said before I'll be out of here at the conclusion of it."

Moving toward the ledge with his back to Ichigo, blew Batman's cape back and forth. He now had a better understanding of what he'd been dealing with the whole time. His first encounter with the hollows raised many questions, believing them to be demons or aliens from another planet. He never imagined they'd turn out to be souls taken over by darkness.

"You're free to stay and finish what you came to do, but let's make one thing clear," Batman looked over his shoulder, "Keep a low profile and don't do anything further outside of your mission. Gangs of different territory have made their moves all at once."

"Your point?" Ichigo crossed his arms.

Batman looked to the streets down below, "The war on crime is my war alone, I don't need the help of you or anyone else. Do what you need to do and stay out of my way and we won't have problems got it?"

"Sure whatever you say."

"One question."

"Ask away." Ichigo replied.

"How long have you been in Gotham?"

"No longer than three hours I suppose. The Gotei Thirteen would have sent someone much sooner, but only recently discovered this to be the second location hollows were dispersed to. No evidence of who's behind it all has been found to my knowledge, but the captains within the Gotei Thirteen believe a person and or persons are at work behind the scenes."

Quiet for a period of time Batman pressed down on a small ear piece inside the cowl, hacking into the police radio. Reliable as ever it gave him a great understanding which part of town he'd travel to next. Uncovering the grapple gun from his belt Batman grappled into the bat plane, taking off into the night sky.

"Really that's it…thought he'd have something else to say." Ichigo whispered.

On the other side of town the rain slowed up, eventually stopping all together. Gin and Kurumu exited from the space they'd used to keep themselves from becoming more soaked than they already were. It was also the first they noticed the bat emblem in the sky, neither having a clue what it meant. He didn't know if it was because the rain stopped or another all together but Gin's sense of smell jumped to higher levels, "We're in luck I don't think Tsukune is any further than two miles away."

Gin took another sniff picking up the scent of Moka and Ichigo, "Moka's scent is vague, and from here it is hard to say for sure which way she is. Ichigo's is no better, and seems to be on the move"

"Good! What's important is you've got a good idea where we can find Tsukune. Let's hurry and get to him before something happens. From what you and I have seen of this place it probably isn't a great idea he be walking the streets alone."

Gin rubbed at his chin with two fingers. From what he remembered Moka and Tsukune entered the portal at exactly the same time holding hands. Like he and Kurumu they should have been together. Upon entry into Gotham he picked up both their scents, and at the time suggested they were with each other. Did something happen that led to their separation? Whatever it might be, he didn't feel great about it, "Yeah sure," He took his eyes off the sky walking, "Let's go."

Coming up to his right Kurumu nudged her shoulder against his, "Everything ok, you seem tense." Kurumu asked.

"Nothing…it's nothing."

Kurumu wasn't buying it. His tone and posture were enough to let her know something was wrong. Both stuck to the main streets avoiding alleyways and side streets. After what they'd experienced thus far from the city it was the only rational option. There were far too many strange people lurking around. Little by little Kurumu and Gin picked up speed and after nearly twenty minutes of jogging they came across the person they were in search of.

"Tsukune!" Kurumu shouted.

"Kurumu Chan…am I seeing things?" He uttered.

Running toward him she threw her arms around him embracing Tsukune tightly. Like she and Gin he was soaked from the rain. He noticed Gin approaching from over her shoulder, "Gin Senpai as well! How did you guys get here I don't understand?" Tsukune pulled back looking Kurumu in the eyes.

"We went through the vortex like you and Moka just before it closed. As far as we know none of the others did. Where is Moka? Gin Senpai and I appeared together in the same location, so that means you and her should have as well."

Tsukune's head dropped as Gin stepped in closer beside them, "I don't know how else to put it but Moka San was kidnapped," Tsukune grimaced kicking at the ground, "They tricked us into believing they were associates to Ichigo, and once our guard was down they…just forget about it. Whether they caught me by surprise or not doesn't matter, I failed to protect Moka San! I can only imagine what they might be doi…" His fists clinched unable to finish.

Gin placed a hand over his shoulder from behind, "Don't worry we will find her, and if any of them laid a finger on her they will be in a world of hurt. Leave it all to me, I'll do the best I can to track her. We must get going, no telling what they might do."

Gin looked around trying to figure which direction they should go. The distance in which she was made pin pointing her difficult. After seconds of deliberating Gin pointed a certain direction, "I'm not one hundred percent certain but I have a good feeling she's out in that direction somewhere."

Tsukune and Kurumu didn't have much choice but to trust his instinct, Gin being their only liable option for legitimately reuniting with the vampire.

**XXX**

After nearly an hour of searching for hollows and having no luck Ichigo thought about returning to Kon. During his flight over the city he found himself near the location where he had lost his belongings near the time he made his trip into Gotham. Eyes and attention kept sharp Ichigo spotted something he thought might not ever see again, "My suitcase." He spoke diving down toward it.

The bag had been left open and because of that all clothing inside was drenched. It was obvious someone had been going through his belongings, much of the materials out of place from how he had them situated. From what he could tell nothing appeared to be missing. Not thinking much about it he looked around making certain no one was around. Next he zipped the luggage shut taking off with it into the air.

"Daddy daddy look over there it's a flying suitcase." A young girl jumped up and down pointing to the sky.

"That's nice sweetie." The father replied pulling his daughter along not looking for himself.

A couple others around the area noticed as well, but quickly went out of sight over the tall buildings. As with everyone no one was able to see him in shinagami form except for a certain someone. Ichigo had a good feeling what remained of the hollows in the city were hiding out, and due to its size was no surprise he had a difficult time locating them. It was even possible they were aware of his presence. It didn't take long for him to arrive over the roof where he'd left Kon, relieved he hadn't gone anywhere. As he got closer he noticed a hole on the side of his jacket which was consistent with that of a bullet and a stab wound around the area of his neck.

"What the hell! I thought I told you not to go anywhere, you're an idiot." Ichigo set the suitcase down.

"Did you really expect me to stand in place for a couple hours while you went out on your crusade against hollows? Being in one spot for too long and especially up here grows old and fast. You almost done yet so we can go home? This place really sucks, a woman asks me for money and when I said no she went all ballistic and was ready to bite my head off if I had stayed any longer. Then I run into a couple of kids throwing firecrackers straight at me. As if that wasn't bad enough then I run into a gang calling themselves the Crazed Hounds. One puts a knife to my throat or your throat; however you want to think about it."

Ichigo face palmed as he continually listened to Kon's story of what happened, "They chased me for about three blocks until I was able to fully lose them. After that I returned here and haven't went anywhere since."

"Had you listened to me in the first place none of this would have happened, I can't tru…"

Ichigo was cut off by a loud noise that came from the sky. Above them passed the bat shaped vehicle, a familiar vigilante gliding and touching down off to the side of them, "Who the heck's he?" Ichi/Kon jumped back pointing at the Dark Knight. Ichigo knew things would grow weird if he didn't explain things right away. What he did first was grab Ichi/Kon by the throat and with a quick knee to the stomach forced the mod soul pill out, concurrently re fusing with his body.

"Pretty cool huh?" Ichigo held the pill out in front of Batman in the palm of his hand, "This thing is called a mod soul and whenever I go into spirit form takes over my body so it's not left defenseless. It is operational on other objects that aren't live, but instead of telling you I'll demonstrate."

Ichigo pulled out the plush lion from inside the bag over his shoulder forcing the pill down its throat.

"How about a little warning the next time you do that!" Kon complained jumping out of Ichigo's arms.

Batman didn't know what to think of the mod soul, having never seen anything like it but wasn't hard to fathom. He'd seen quite a few things during patrol and missions with teammates outside of Gotham.

"Why are you here? I figured you'd be busy crime fighting or something." Ichigo asked.

"We need to talk," Batman turned his back to Ichigo walking toward the ledge, "But not here, follow me this way. I've got some things that'll help with your search."

Ichigo watched Batman leap off the ledge, observing him land in a black vehicle just off the sidewalk. Shoving Kon into the bag, Ichigo pulled his belongings along as he traveled down the same stair latter combination he'd used to get up in the first place. The black vehicle's design and shape were unlike other trucks and cars around, "What is this some sort of sports car with high end battle armor?" Ichigo scratched at his head making a guess.

"It's the batmobile. Hurry and get in."

Ichigo was hesitant; Batman being a masked vigilante didn't help either. Still he'd seen him in action against criminals of Gotham, and appeared to be an ally to the police force. Fully capable of defending himself if it did somehow turn out to be a trap, Ichigo hopped into the passenger side, the steel hood closing over the top of them.

"Mind if I ask where we're going?"

Batman stepped down on the gas pedal, the Batmobile blasting off at near top speed. Much like the city of New York, Gotham had tons going on 24-7 day and night. Plenty other vehicles still roamed the streets, and after various seconds of no reply Ichigo got the idea Batman wasn't going to answer him at all. Something else he wondered about was the Batmobile being parked just below the building, when moments before Batman emerged from the flying vehicle overhead. Ichigo took his mind off the matter.

"How many hollows did you come across?"

For the second time he got no answer, Ichigo contemplating if the Dark Knight paid him any attention, "Gotta say you make good for great conversation…huh might as well be talking to a brick wall." Ichigo said with sarcasm.

Beneath the cowl the caped crusader frowned, but didn't reply. From one lane to the next the Batmobile swerved Batman turning a corner sharply, "I will answer any questions you have when we get there."

"Where is there?"

Like before Ichigo got no answer. Deciding to stay quiet for whatever remained of the ride Ichigo leaned back looking out the side window.

Elsewhere someone watched everything from inside a dark room. He almost couldn't believe the way things were playing out, "Interesting…very interesting. The substitute shinigami and Dark Knight meet, why am I not surprised. It was as if this was destined to happen the moment Ichigo Kurosaki made the jump to the second location. Funny how things work." He grinned beneath his mask.

Even with his focus on screen, Ultrabross perceived the sounds of footsteps approaching fast outside the door, "No you can't go inside; master Ultrabross is working and doesn't want to be disturbed!"

Three guards were pushed back through the door, one falling to the ground, "Sorry for the inconvenience sir, she wouldn't listen to a thing we said." One out of the three informed.

"It's ok I knew she'd be on her way here. You may leave us."

"As you wish." Each guard bowed before exiting.

She walked toward him, long green hair, bat wings sticking out of either side of her head and torso, "A little warning of his strength would have been nice, you totally almost got me killed jerk!" She snapped bringing her face beside his.

"Don't get all upset Aensland, even I didn't know Kurosaki had that much hidden power. Before you ask I already witnessed your battle against him firsthand and have study his movements. He's only a substitute so I doubt he's got anything more than what he put on display against you, but I will continue to keep a watchful eye on him."

Morrigan looked to the monitors seeing that Ichigo was on one of them, sitting over the countertop of the controls, "I see he's no longer in the Yokai realm. Is the human world his current location?"

"Yes and No. The Gotei Thirteen unfortunately discovered the second location of my dispersed hollows and sent the substitute in after them. It's called Gotham city, and is like any other large city far as structure."

Pushing off the countertop she walked toward the exit, "Well in that case I think it's time I pay this Gotham a visit. Round one goes to Ichigo but it won't be the same next time, I've got a little something for him. It isn't always about whose strongest, besides no man can resist a succubus's allure."

Ultrabross spun around in his chair, "I've already got someone else in Gotham keeping an eye on things. I don't want you in the picture. Should have something for you to do shortly, but until then I want you to remain here in the fortress."

"Pff and die from boredom, not my style. If you're worried about me messing up your plans, then don't. I won't do anything that brings attention to me. Having a good time and competition is all I care about and won't get any of it here." Morrigan stuck her tongue out at him taking off through the door and down the hall.

"She did exactly what I knew she would. Soon it'll be time for phase two of my plan," Ultrabross leaned forward shutting off all monitors calling in his assistance, "Tell Ulquiorra and the other generals to meet me on dock twenty eight in fifteen minutes." Ultrabross stood from the chair.

"As you wish my lord."

**To Be Continued**


End file.
